Para tener un futuro
by lupinablack
Summary: La guerra ha empezado y de la peor manera, algo tendrán que hacer...volver al pasado e intervenir podría traer horribles consecuencias...¿cree usted señorita Granger que podría haber un futuro peor?
1. Chapter 1

El verano estaba dando a su fin y el único en aquella casa al que parecía alegrarle un poco esa situación era a un joven de 16 años con el pelo negro azabache imposible de domar y unos espectaculares ojos verdes que a pesar de su corta edad habían visto

Hola!

Este es mi primer fic que espero os guste, sino dejarme un rr recomendándome que me dedique jugar a la Play Station en ves de mortificaros con ideas locas

DISLCAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling

Ahora sí disfrutar de la lectura

**CAPÍTULO 1**

El verano estaba dando a su fin y el único en aquella casa al que parecía alegrarle un poco esa situación era a un joven de 16 años con el pelo negro azabache imposible de domar y unos espectaculares ojos verdes que a pesar de su corta edad habían visto más de lo que su dueño estaba dispuesto a soportar y por ello habían perdido todo su brillo, su vida, su alegría…En esos momentos, Harry Potter estaba tumbado en su habitación terminando de leer una carta que le estaba partiendo el alma

_Harry, _

_Sé que esta no es la mejor manera para avisarte pero es necesario que sepas que los padres de Hermione han sido asesinados. Los mortífagos atacaron su casa. Hermione está a salvo en la Madriguera. En 2 días iré por ti._

_Moony_

Su amiga…su hermana…Mientras arrugaba la carta comenzó a notar como bajaban por sus mejillas solitarias lágrimas silenciosas por la suerte que habían corrido los padres de su mejor amiga.

Todo era por su culpa…si no hubieran ido esa noche al Ministerio, Sirius seguiría vivo, y ellos no tendrían que haber peleado contra los mortífagos, ocasionando que ahora Voldemort fuese tras sus amigos y sus familiares como venganza, y por supuesto para su propio entretenimiento.

Se sentía impotente, se sentía culpable porque Hermione, su Mione tuviera que sufrir una pérdida tan grande como la que el había tenido que sufrir. Se puso a golpear todos lo que estaba en la habitación, necesitaba descargar toda su ira para que cuando le fueran a buscar tuviese la mente fría y serena para poder pensar en lo que de verdad importaba y no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos como siempre había hecho, ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta de que las cosas debían hacerse bien para ganar esta guerra.

00o00o00o00o00o00

Una joven de largos cabellos castaños que caían por su espalda haciendo perfectas ondas escondía unos preciosos ojos color miel en la oscuridad que la envolvía, su mirada se perdía en el infinito de su habitación mientras que amargas lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas hasta perderse en su cuello…Hermione Granger llevaba dos días tumbada en esa cama, en esa habitación del nuevo cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, siendo incapaz de pensar, de comer, de dormir, tan sólo estando físicamente, su mente se había quedado en esa noche que cambió su vida de la peor manera…

**--FLASH BACK-- **

- Hermione, cariño ¿te importa traer más agua por favor?

- Sí papá, ahora la llevo a la mesa

Eran las 9 de la noche y en una casa de un barrio acomodado de del centro de Londres, Hermione disfrutaba de unos días con sus padres entre toda la guerra que rodeaba su querido mundo mágico, y cada vez más el mundo muggle de su infancia.

De repente el ruido de vajilla romperse llegó a los oídos de la castaña en la cocina, corrió hacia el comedor encontrándose con una imagen poco alentadora, cinco mortífagos habían irrumpido en su casa. Cada uno de sus padres era sujetado por dos de ellos mientras que la última figura jugueteaba con su varita al mismo tiempo que miraba satisfecha la cara de horror que tenía Hermione.

- Vaya, vaya parece que nuestra sangre sucia favorita pretendía disfrutar de su última cena junto a los asquerosos muggles de sus padres.

- Bellatrix…- dijo reconociendo la fría voz

- Hay que ver, ¡me he convertido en toda una celebridad!, supongo que por haber matado al estúpido de mi primo, ¿no? – se mofó la bruja al mismo tiempo que se retiraba la máscara de mortífaga

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A NOMBRAR A SIRIUS!, ¡tan sólo eres una cobarde marioneta!

- Tienes mucho valor pequeña sanguijuela, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la vida de tus padres pende de un hilo…Crucio

Bellatrix disfrutaba viendo como a Hermione se le salían los ojos teniendo que presenciar como sus padres eran cruelmente torturados.

- Expelliarmus – gritó Hermione dirigiéndose a Bellatrix.

- Protego, eso ha sido una mala elección sangre sucia, yo sólo me quería divertir un rato, pero ahora…Sectusempra

Para terror de Hermione, su madre comenzó a desangrarse mientras ella era incapaz de reaccionar.

- Ya basta Bellatrix, el Lord nos está esperando, coge a la sangre sucia y vámonos. Avery, acaba con los muggles.

Uno de los mortífagos que sujetaba a Jane Granger comenzó a impacientarse con el jueguecito de Bellatrix al notar la llamada de su señor.

- Será todo un placer, Lucius - le contestó Avery mientras en su cara aparecía una sádica sonrisa.

- ¿Lucius? – la cara de Hermione se contorsionó aún más. _No es posible_

- Jaja, ¿qué creías? ¿Que Azkaban detendría a los más fieles seguidores del Señor Tenebroso?, los dementotes son nuestros aliados por naturaleza, jaja. Avery termina ya.

- ¡NO! – Hermione intentó colocarse cerca de sus padres – me iré con vosotros pero dejarles a ellos en paz.

- Jaja, a la pequeña impura se le ha pegado el carácter heroico de su apestoso amigo – comenzó mofarse Bellatrix - ¿no pensarás que estas en posición de pedirnos algo, verdad? Avada Kedavra.

La castaña vio como el cuerpo sin vida de su padre caía poco a poco hacia atrás hasta dar con el suelo.

- ¡Maldita mortífaga pagarás por esto!

- ¿Si? ¿Cómo piensas hacérmelo pagar? Crucio – en esta ocasión el rayo fue dirigido hacia Hermione, quien cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras los mortífagos tan solo se reían alrededor de ella y del cuerpo inconsciente de su madre.

Cuando el dolor cesó Hermione aprovechó a recoger disimuladamente uno de los cubiertos que había tirados por el suelo y su varita, intentando aproximarse lo más posible al cuerpo de su madre que estaba en el suelo en un gran charco de sangre debido a los cortes que le había ocasionado la maldición, mientras se levantaba.

- Aún no lo sé, pero seguro que te sorprendo, Portus –apuntó hacia el cubierto que tenía en su mano para después lanzarse al cuerpo de su madre y poder desaparecer con él gracias al traslador que había creado, en ese momento agradeció ser una sabelotodo insufrible o ratón de biblioteca, como le decían en la escuela.

Al momento siguiente aparecieron en los jardines de la Madriguera donde unos sorprendidos Bill, Charlie y lupin corrieron a socorrerlas…

**-- FIN FLASH BACK-- **

- ¿Hermione? - la puerta de la habitación se había abierto dando paso a un envejecido Remus Lupin – Debes comer algo – dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama que se situaba en el centro de la habitación. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un pequeño sollozo prácticamente inaudible, pero no para sus sentidos desarrollados tras las transformaciones – Hermione, por favor, desde que volvimos de San Mungo no has comido nada…

Tras esas palabras Hermione comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Hacia dos días que habían vuelto de San Mungo donde no habían podido hacer nada por salvar la vida de su madre.

Lupin se acercó a ella en el momento en que se incorporaba para abrazarla e intentar reconfortarla. Hermione se apoyó en el pecho de Lupin dejando que todo su dolor escapase en todas esas lágrimas que decidieron abandonar sus ojos.

- Ya mi niña, por favor, recuerda lo que nos dijo el sanador, debes comer para recuperarte bien, recibiste varias imperdonables. Por favor, hazlo por Harry, por Ron – Hermione seguía refugiada en los brazos del hombre lobo – hazlo por mí – le dijo Remus mientras acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza de la castaña. Tras esto se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos con sus dos grandes luceros dorados mientras le decía con una pequeña sonrisa – por mí, vas a recuperarte completamente por mí, ¿verdad Mione? Para que podamos atrapar juntos a Lestrange.

Después de eso le limpió esas lágrimas que aún le caían de sus preciosos ojos y acariciaba sus mejillas borrando el rastro de los caminos que estas seguían hasta morir en su cuello. Hermione le devolvió una tímida sonrisa al oír como la llamaba que se quedó en sus labios, pues sus ojos no brillaron como lo hubieran hecho antes. Lupin se lamentó en lo más profundo de su ser que esa guerra le hubiera arrancado el brillo que poseían esos bellos ojos que tanto amaba en secreto. La volvió a abrazar y la ayudó a levantarse para bajar a la cocina para que comiera algo.

Cuando entraron en la habitación allí se encontraron a Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Fleur y Kingsley que estaban hablando alrededor de unos pergaminos extendidos en una de las cabeceras de la mesa que se situaba en el centro de la estancia.

Al verlos entrar, los presentes se alegraron profundamente de ver por fin a Hermione levantada. La primera en correr hacia ellos y abrazar a la castaña fue Tonks, quien por primera vez no se tropezó ni tiró nada en su camino, tras ella se acercaron los hermanos Weasley, Fleur y por último el auror. Una vez todos se sentaron de nuevo, los pertenecientes a la Orden continuaron con su conversación acerca de los movimientos de Voldemort y Lupin se ocupó de preparar algo de comer para Hermione, quien intentaba no perder detalle de lo que se hablaba. Cuando Lupin se acercó a Hermione para servirla se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y dijo

- Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa mientras comemos y luego te ponemos al tanto de todo, ¿de acuerdo Hermione?

- Está bien – respondió quedamente – por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?, esperaba que fuéramos a Grimmauld Place o a la Madriguera, como en un principio

- Lo cierto es que tu apareciste en las inmediaciones de la Madriguera y en un principio nos íbamos a quedar allí, pero la Orden nos avisó de que tras tu huída, los mortífagos pretendían tomarnos por sorpresa en nuestra casa – Hermione cambió la expresión de sus cara a una de culpabilidad. Charlie notando ese cambió continuó explicándole – Herms no fue tu culpa, nosotros ya estábamos en la mira de esos asesinos y gracias a tu aparición en la madriguera pudimos salir de allí, ya que a las pocas horas de que nos fuéramos irrumpieron allí – lo dijo mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora que Fleur no vio con buenos ojos.

- En cuanto a lo de donde estamos – continuó Kingsley – pues es la casa de la Señora Longbottom, la abuela de tu compañero Neville – Hermione asintió – quien nos la ha cedido como nuevo cuartel de la Orden mientras ella y su nieta están con los Weasley en la casa de la tía de Molly.

- ¿Qué es eso de nuevo cuartel? ¿Y Grimmauld Place?

- Dumbledore prefirió que abandonásemos la Mansión Black cuando…bueno, cuando Sirius murió – terminó con media voz Tonks, las miradas de todos se ensombrecieron – ya que la casa podía pasar por herencia a otro miembro de la familia Black en vez de a Harry, es decir a Bellatrix y como comprenderás no les íbamos a estar esperando en la biblioteca en caso de que eso llegase a pasar, ¿no? – intentó animar un poco el ambiente tras haber tenido que nombrar a Sirius.

- Entiendo, y ¿cómo es que vosotros – señaló a los hermanos Weasley – y yo estamos aquí?, ¿no deberíamos estar con el resto de vuestra familia?, por lo menos creo que yo sí, normalmente siempre acabo con ellos ¿no?

- ¿Tan mala compañía somos? – respondió Lupin, consiguiendo que la castaña esbozara una pequeña sonrisa y que el resto de los presente sonriera más abiertamente.

- Charlie y yo estamos aquí por que, aparte de que no cabía más gente en casa de nuestra tía, aunque seguro que a ti te habrían hecho sitio – Hermione sonrió de nuevo ante ese detalle – somos miembros activos de la Orden y era más práctico que estuviéramos en el cuartel, de todos modos preferíamos no estar allí teniendo que aguantar de nuevo los informes de Percy – ambos hermanos soltaron una carcajada.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Percy conectó de nuevo sus neuronas y recapacitó? – el resto se sumó a las carcajadas de los pelirrojos tras este comentario de la castaña.

- En efecto, tras lo del Ministerio, nuestro querido hermanito volvió a casa pidiendo perdón a toda la familia, aunque creo que los gemelos, Ron y Ginny no terminan de dirigirle aún la palabra, ya sabes por lo de la carta que le mandó a Ron diciendo todas esas cosas de Harry.

- La verdad no podía esperar otra cosa tras eso. Cambiando de tema, de qué estabais hablando cuando hemos bajado, ya he terminado de comer – continuó diciendo viendo la mirada que le había dirigido Lupin.

Tonks sonrió en su interior viendo cómo Lupin se preocupaba por la castaña, conociendo los sentimientos que este procesaba por la joven bruja…

**--FLASH BACK-- **

Charlie, Bill y Lupin entraron corriendo en la cocina de la Señora Weasley llevando en brazos a Hermione y a su madre.

- ¡Por las calcetas de Morgana! ¿Qué ha pasado? – Tonks se levantó corriendo hacia ellos seguida de Molly.

- No lo sabemos – contestó Lupin bastante afectado con Hermione en brazos – acaban de aparecer delante nuestro.

- Hay que llevarlas inmediatamente a San Mungo – continuó la Señora Weasley mientras se dirigía a la cocina seguida de sus hijos, quienes llevaban a la Señora Granger. Al momento los cuatro desaparecieron entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

- Remus…… - comenzó a decir Hermione en los brazos del licántropo.

- Shhh…no digas nada Mione, te vas a poner bien – la voz que utilizó Lupin para hablarle a la castaña denotaba súplica, dolor, miedo a que algo grave la pasase

- Mortífagos……Remus……Bellatrix…….mi padre – tras estas pocas palabras que pudo pronunciar, Hermione se volvió a desmayar debido a las imperdonables que había recibido y al gran dolor que sentía después de haber visto morir a su padre y lo que había sufrido su madre en el ataque.

- Vamos Remus, será mejor que nos vayamos ya a San Mungo, Hermione necesita que la revisen.

Y así los tres se fueron al hospital para reunirse con los demás y que pudieran atender a Hermione. Cuando llegaron a San Mungo se llevaron rápidamente a la castaña a una de las salas de reconocimiento y observación mientras el resto se quedaba en la sala de espera.

- Será mejor que vayamos a avisar a Dumbledore – empezó a decir Molly.

- Voy contigo – dijo el mayor de los Weasley al mismo tiempo que se levantaba también su hermano menor diciendo

- Sería prudente que yo fuera al cuartel a dar el aviso, mamá ¿por qué no vuelves mejor a la Madriguera? Seguro que los chicos estarán preocupados al no encontrarnos, Bill puede ir solo a avisar a Dumbledore.

- Tienes razón Charlie. Bueno nosotros nos vamos a avisar a todos y contar lo que ha pasado, cuando sepáis algo avisarnos – dijo la Señora Weasley despidiéndose de Tonks y Lupin.

- Ten cuidado – se acercó Tonks a Bill despidiéndose de él con un fugaz beso en los labios.

- Tranquila en seguida estaré de vuelta – le contestó el pelirrojo.

Cuando los miembros de la familia Weasley se fueron, Lupin se sentó en una de las sillas con un semblante abatido apoyando la cabeza en sus manos.

- Tranquilo Moony – Tonks se sentó a su lado intentando reconfortarlo y dándole algo de tranquilidad – Hermione se va a poner bien – le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Ya sé que se va a poner bien, lo que me preocupa es que su madre no lo haga – continuó el hombre – ya viste en que estado llegó, apenas respiraba y por los cortes que tenía había recibido un sectusempra bastante fuerte, prácticamente se había desangrado – Lupin se había levantado y comenzado a andar de forma compulsiva de un lado a otro restregándose las manos – Acaba de perder a su padre y es posible que pierda también a su madre y esto cuando no hace dos meses que todos hemos perdido a Sirius, no puedo, no puedo verla sufrir.

Tonks se levantó y fue hacia él, le cogió de las manos y mirándole a los ojos intentó darle ánimos.

- Yo tampoco quiero que Hermione pierda también a su madre, bastante ya ha sufrido, pero nos va a tener a nosotros para apoyarla y ayudarla en todo lo que necesite, tendrá a todos los Weasley, a Harry, a Dumbledore, a mí, pero sobre todo te tendrá a ti – terminó dándole un abrazo al viejo merodeador. Cuando se separaron Tonks miró a los ojos del hombre y le continúo hablando – Te tendrá a ti, ella se apoyará en ti igual que cuando pasó lo de Sirius os apoyasteis mutuamente. Ella se dejará arropar por esas miradas que le regalas – Lupin se asombró de todo lo que le estaba diciendo la joven auror, acaso tanto se le notaba que la joven bruja le había robado el corazón hacia ya varios meses – ¿no pensarás de verdad que nadie se iba a dar cuenta, eh? Supongo que todos han estado más pendiente de Harry, pero para ti lo de Sirius también supuso un gran golpe y Hermione fue una de las pocas personas que lo supo ver – el hombre asintió.

- Pero te equivocas en una cosa, creo que me enamoré de ella mucho antes, creo que fue a principios del curso pasado, al pasar tanto tiempo juntos en el cuartel de la Orden…no sé, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo o cuándo llegó a pasar.

Los dos adultos se habían vuelto a sentar para continuar hablando.

- Pero es algo que no pasará nunca, le saco 20 años y aún a veces me llama "profesor"…es algo imposible que nunca pasará – el hombre terminó bajando la cabeza repitiéndoselo a sí mismo.

- Yo no creo que realmente sea imposible – Lupin la miró escéptico – te lo digo en serio, ella tiene contigo una relación de mutua confianza que ni tiene con Harry o Ron, y desde el verano pasado tu has sido su mayor confidente y siempre que tiene algún problema y debe recurrir a alguien recurre a ti, incluso antes que a Dumbledore…

- Yo creo que eso es porque me sigue viendo como una autoridad, como un profesor… - Tonks no le dejó continuar.

- NO, tú ya no eres su profesor, lo dejaste de ser hace tiempo, ahora eres su amigo, un amigo muy importante, tanto como Harry o Ron pero de distinta manera, pues a ellos les e como a sus hermanos…

- Y a mi me ve como a un padre – le cortó el licántropo

- No Remus – la metamorfomaga comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, pues sí que era terco y ciego el hombre lobo – nunca te ha visto como un padre, un tío o lo que me quieras vender, pero veo que este no es el mejor momento para hablar contigo de este tema.

Los dos personajes se quedaron en silencio esperando, al poco un sanador apareció llevándoles noticias de Hermione y su madre.

**-- FIN FLASH BACK-- **

- Estábamos comentando el hecho de que desde que Voldemort fue descubierto en el Ministerio sus ataques se han vuelto más descuidados, en el sentido de que ya no le importa irrumpir de cualquier manera donde sea que pretende llevar a cabo sus ataques, como ya fue descubierto por la comunidad mágica.

- Realmente creo que eso era de esperar, ya no se tiene que preocupar por si le descubren y Voldemort no ha demostrado nunca ser muy paciente que digamos – razonó la menor.

- Lo que más le preocupa a Dumbledore es que Voldemort comience una guerra abierta, es cierto que cada vez hay más ataques y que estos son cada vez más crueles, sin embargo las cosas pueden ponerse aún mucho peor, es verdad que aún el Ministerio y la Orden vamos algún paso por delante de los mortífagos, pero si deciden atacar a la Comunidad Mágica con todos sus aliados nos encontraríamos en serios problemas.

El ambiente que ahora se respiraba en la cocina no era tan alegre y amigable como hacia escasos minutos. Todos se habían sumido en sus pensamientos imaginándose qué podría llegar a pasar en el mundo mágico si Voldemort decidiera comenzar una guerra abierta.

- Supongo que esto no sólo le preocupará a Dumbledore y que el Ministerio también estará tomando cartas en el asunto, ¿verdad? – Hermione interrumpió su silencio para dirigirse a los dos aurores del Ministerio al mismo tiempo que recordaba la ineptitud de Fudge, quien había dimitido tras el incidente del curso pasado – por cierto, ¿hay ya nuevo ministro o aún se sigue con el consejo del Wizengamot?

- Realmente el Ministerio sí que está intentando tomar medidas – el auror de mayor rango fue quien respondió las dudas de la joven – aunque se podría hacer mucho más y mejor, la verdad. –continuó Kingsley con un tono algo decepcionado – En cuanto a lo del nuevo Ministro, aún no está del todo claro, pero por lo visto será el Jefe de Seguridad quien asumirá el puesto, seguramente tomará medidas más satisfactorias que las que llevaba a cabo Fudge.

- Sinceramente eso espego, aunque de todag fogmag no creo que haya nadie menog cualificado que Fudge – intervino por primera vez en la conversación la francesa.

- Bueno y a parte de las medidas que tomará el Ministerio, ¿qué piensa hacer la Orden?

Los integrantes de la Orden de miraron unos a otros sopesando qué le podían decir y qué no, Hermione mientras paseo su mirada por cada uno de los presentes intentando encontrar el eslabón débil al que poder sonsacarle información.

- Venga Remus – parecía que lo había encontrado – dijiste que después de comer me contaríais de qué estabais hablando – la castaña se giró hacia su ex profesor poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena, cosa que dejó algo traspuesto al mago adulto hasta que se oyeron las carcajadas de Tonks en la cocina.

- Vamos Hermione jaja – ninguno de los presentes salvo Remus entendía a qué venía el ataque de risa que sufría la joven auror – ten algo de piedad con el pobre Moony, porque como le sigas mirando así le dejaras sin secretos – todos los presentes esbozaron pequeñas sonrisas menos el licántropo que estaba pensando en atacar a Tonks en la próxima luna llena al mismo tiempo que intentaba no sonrojarse.

Por suerte para él, el mayor de los pelirrojos respondió a Hermione, quien estaba algo perdida en la conversación desde el comentario de Tonks y ahora escrutaba a Moony con la mirada para intentar averiguar qué significado oculto podrían tener esas palabras.

- Lo sentimos Herms, pero lo único que te podemos decir acerca de lo que hace la Orden es que no estamos quietos y que intentamos evitar el mayor número de ataques y ayudar a los aurores cuando nos es imposible desbaratar sus planes.

Hermione se giró para observar a Bill mientras le contestaba aunque realmente estaba más pendiente de los movimientos del hombre lobo, pues ya se esperaba una respuesta como esa aunque no lo dio todo por perdido.

- Entonces sólo os miembros de la Orden pueden saber lo que realmente hacéis, ¿no?

- Esa es la idea – contestó Kingsley – de ese modo evitamos que haya el menor número de filtraciones de información, tenemos que ser lo más cuidadosos posible.

- Bueno, pues entonces yo quiero pertenecer a la Orden – dijo la castaña lo más segura de sí misma que pudo.

- ¿QUÉEEE? – tanto Lupin como los hermanos Weasley, quienes la veían como a otra hermana menor, se pusieron de pie.

- Pues eso, que yo también quiero ser parte de la Orden – respondió de nuevo.

- Hermione, tú no puedes pertenecer a la Orden – la castaña miró al hombre de forma algo peligrosa, exigiéndole una buena explicación acerca del porqué de la negativa – aún no – respondió Remus tras esa mirada – no eres mayor de edad todavía, además sería muy peligrosos para ti.

- Ademag, aún ereg muy joven y no sabriag manejagte en una batalla – intervino Fleur.

- Por desgracia ya he demostrado que me sé manejar muy bien en situaciones peligrosas para mí y batallas – le devolvió retadoramente la castaña fulminándola con la mirada, haciendo que todos recordaran ya no sólo el reciente ataque que había sufrido en su casa sino también el incidente del Ministerio, y Remus incluso recordó lo que paso en su tercer año. Tras este comentario y recíprocas miradas la temperatura de la cocina bajó algo más que un par de grados.

- Mira Hermione, para pertenecer a la Orden tienes que ser por lo menos mayor de edad y preferiblemente haber salido ya de Hogwarts – intentó apaciguar los ánimos Kingsley – piensa que te pasas la mayor parte del año allí y que realmente no estarías disponible para ninguna emergencia – Hermione, para alegría de Lupin, se sintió derrotada en ese punto – de todas formas no creo que a Dumbledore le importe que compartamos alguna información contigo, pues por lo visto posees una gran inteligencia, y es posible que tú veas detalles o alternativas que a nosotros se nos escapen – continuó el auror intentando animarla un poco tras el primer cubo de agua fría.

Después de la intervención Kingsley y que los ánimos se calmaran un poco al mismo tiempo que el calor volvía a la estancia, el segundo de los pelirrojos se levantó junto a Fleur y se despidieron de los demás pues tenían que llevar a cabo una guardia.

Una vez se fueron; Remus, Bill y Kingsley se retiraron para hablar de unos temas de la Orden en los que verdaderamente no podían incluir a la castaña, a quien dejaron charlando de asuntos banales con Tonks.

- ¿Qué tal estas Herms? – se acercó la joven auror al lugar donde estaba sentada la castaña.

- Si te digo la verdad no lo sé – la fría coraza que había logrado mantener todo el tiempo se acaba de derretir por completo ante la calidez que estaba mostrando su amiga – tengo…tengo una…, no sé cómo expresarlo, una enorme sensación de…puff no sé cómo decirlo, me siento sola, terriblemente sola, no tengo a nadie – la castaña terminó por quebrarse comenzando a derramar algunas lágrimas.

Tonks viendo como se encontraba ella, se acercó y la abrazó intentando transmitirle todo su apoyo.

- No digas tonterías Hermione, no estás sola, para nada sola, para tu mala suerte acabas de entrar en mi familia, así que ten cuidado porque tendrás que tener algún defecto y los mejores ya están pillados – la animó de la mejor forma que pudo - ¿o es que pensabas que realmente soy así de patosa por gusto?

- En serio Tonks, sé que os tengo a vosotros, pero es distinto, eran mis padres, he perdido a mis padres y yo no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, tan sólo quedarme ahí como una espectadora mientras ellos sufrían – la castaña comenzó a llorar amargamente de nuevo.

Todavía no le había contado a nadie qué fue lo que pasó durante el ataque y nadie le presionó para ello. El sólo hecho de tener que volver a recordarlo le ocasionaba un dolor terrible pero tenía que contárselo a alguien aunque aún no estuviera preparada ni para contestar a ninguna pregunta.

La metamorfomaga le cogió de las manos intentando darle ánimos para que supiera que estaba a su lado. Hermione la miró y continuó sacando todo el dolor que tenía dentro.

- Sé que vosotros vais a estar conmigo y que no vais a dejarme sola o que me pase algo y que habiéndose convertido Dumbledore en mi tutor no tengo nada por lo que preocuparme, pero me siento completamente perdida. Apenas he pasado tiempo con mis padres estos últimos cinco años, ya fuese por el colegio o por intentar protegerlos de toda esta estúpida guerra, pero el saber que ellos estaba n en mi casa siguiendo con su vida ajenos a todo esto, el saber que los dos iban tranquilamente a trabajar sin ninguna preocupación importante me tranquilizaba, me hacía sentir que no todo estaba perdido, me daba un motivo más por el que seguir adelante.

Hermione ya no lloraba simplemente miraba al infinito y no se dio cuenta de que una figura más había entrado en la habitación escuchando todo lo que ella decía y sin perder un detalle de cómo se expresaba, sus gestos, su cara, sus manos…

- El curso pasado, cuando el ataque al Ministerio, antes de que aparecierais vosotros, los mortífagos nos rodearon en la sala de las profecías. En un primer momento me sentí aterrorizada y sólo pensaba que no iba a salir de allí con vida, que no podría volver a mis padres y a… - las palabras murieron en sus labios sin terminar de decir quién era esa persona tan especial para ella – bueno no importa – intentó arreglar un poco el silencio ante las miradas expectantes de Tonks y Lupin, quien estaba en el marco de la puerta – el caso es que ellos fueron mi fuerza para no quedarme clavada en el suelo e intentar actuar con la cabeza lo más fría posible para poder salir de allí y poder volver a verlos. Ahora ese algo que me esperaba al sobrevivir la batalla ya no está.

La mirada de la castaña se volvió a perder en el infinito, dejándola ausente y al mismo tiempo transportándola a otro mundo, al de los recuerdos felices en los que aún no había tenido que sufrir ese duro golpe.

Como la pobre Tonks se había quedado estática tras esta confesión de la joven bruja, fue Lupin quien terminó de entrar en la habitación y se acercó a ella poniendo una mano en el hombro de Hermione apretándoselo cariñosamente al mismo tiempo que le decía lo que pensaba.

- Mione, aún tienes cosas por las que seguir luchando – Hermione se giró al sentir el contacto en el hombro y escuchar su voz, aunque realmente hacía tiempo que no necesitaba mirarle para reconocer su voz en cualquier lugar – tienes que seguir luchando por ti misma y por todos aquellos a los que quieres para que todos tengamos un futuro que disfrutar al mismo tiempo que recordamos a aquellos que nos acompañaron en las luchas pero perdimos en el angosto camino – Lupin se había terminado por sumir en sus propios pensamientos con las últimas palabras. En eso Hermione le cogió de la mano y se la apretó dándole fuerza recibiendo por contestación otro leve apretón y una dulce mirada con la que se decían muchas cosas pero no todas las que querían sus corazones.

Observando la complicidad, Tonks decidió retirarse e ir a charlar con Bill y Kingsley a la otra habitación.

Pasados unos instantes en los que los dos ocupantes de la cocina permanecieron en silencio, pero no un silencio incómodo sino tranquilo y cómplice en el que se expresaban que estaban para apoyarse el uno al otro igual que sucedió cuando perdieron a Sirius. Hermione terminó por desahogarse en el hombre lobo contándole todo lo que pasó durante el ataque. Tras esa conversación Hermione terminó llorando de nuevo en los brazos del merodeador hasta quedar dormida.

Lupin la terminó por subir a su habitación para acostarla y que descansara correctamente, después bajó a reunirse con los demás para preparar la "misión" del día siguiente, ya que irían a recoger a Harry a casa de sus tíos para llevarlo al cuartel tras las órdenes de Dumbledore.

00o00o00o00o00o00

Aún quedaba un rato para que aparecieran los miembros de la Orden que irían a recogerlo pero él ya estaba listo. En estos momentos observando por la ventana de su pequeña habitación cómo todos los habitantes de Privet Drive se dedicaban a sus quehaceres sin ninguna aparente preocupación, sintiendo algo de envidia al pensar en la guerra en la que estaban inmersos por las ideas de un loco y sus marionetas. Pensando en ello oyó como llamaban a la puerta y tía Petunia abría oyendo de fondo la voz de tío Vernon y de Ojoloco discutiendo por cualquier tontería que hubiese hecho saltar al primero de ellos.

Harry bajó las escaleras con su baúl y la jaula de Hedwing y vio en la puerta del salón no sólo a Ojoloco sino también a Hestia Jones, Bill y Emmeline Vance. Se acercó a ellos y tras saludarlos se despidió de sus tíos y de su primo para ir casa de los padres de Tonks y desde allí coger un traslador al cuartel de la Orden.

- ¡Hola Tonks! – el ojiverde se acercó a la joven auror y la saludó cordialmente - ¿qué tal está Hermione? – la pregunta salió de sus labios antes incluso de desearlo, pero ya no podía aguantar más el no saber cómo se encontraba ella, aunque por desgracia se lo podía imaginar ya que él aún no se recuperaba de la pérdida de Sirius.

- ¡Hola chaval! – le respondió – pues la verdad es que no está bien – la mirada de Harry se ensombreció – pero por lo menos ya ha salido del estado de shock en el pasó los primeros días.

- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos – les interrumpió el viejo auror – ya podréis seguir hablando en el cuartel.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel de la Orden, Harry se extrañó de no encontrarse en el salón de la Mansión Black y cuestionó de ello a los presentes, quienes igual que hicieron con Hermione le explicaron los motivos del cambio y a quien pertenecía esa casa. Una vez le resolvieron las dudas fueron a la biblioteca donde encontraron a Lupin solo leyendo unos pergaminos, se le notaba cansado pues en un para de días sería luna llena y esto ya hacía mella en el presentando algunos signos. Cuando le vio, Harry se lanzó a él para abrazarle, desde la muerte de Sirius se habían unido más y ese mes y medio escaso que habían estado separados le había necesitado enormemente.

- ¡Hola Remus! – Harry se separó del grupo y se abalanzó sobre el hombre que casi pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo debido a la efusividad del adolescente. Después de ese grato saludo para ambos, estos se separaron.

- ¡Hola Harry! – le devolvió, revolviéndole el pelo al mismo tiempo. Harry sonrió ante ese gesto pero no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en el estómago al recordar que su padrino solía saludarlo así.

- ¿Dónde está Herms?, quiero hablar con ella – los ojos de ambos perdieron el brillo que habían de alguna manera recuperado tras el reencuentro.

- Debe estar en su habitación, aún durmiendo, todavía es temprano y desde el ataque no había conseguido dormir como debía.

- Puedo suponer cómo debe de estar, pero ¿cómo la has visto tú? – se habían quedado solos en la estancia por lo que podían hablar más libremente y con mayor complicidad.

- Ha estado realmente mal. No salía de su cuarto, no comía y tampoco durmió los primeros días – Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta y un pinchazo en el corazón al oír esas palabras, pero no interrumpió al adulto – pero ayer conseguimos que saliera de su encierro y que comiera algo, y supongo que después de desahogarse un poco habrá podido conciliar finalmente el sueño – eso calmó un poco el malestar de Harry – Aunque supongo que aún necesitará mucho nuestro apoyo y creo que necesita a su mejor amigo para terminar de sacarse todo de dentro, no creo que ayer nos lo contara todo a Tonks y a mí.

Después de hablar del estado de ánimo de Hermione pasaron a hablar de la guerra y de los movimientos y ataques de Voldemort tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico. Tras la conversación se dirigieron a la cocina a comer algo, donde charlaron temas bastantes menos importantes, hasta que al cabo de un par de horas apareció por la puerta Hermione ya vestida y arreglada pero con una tremenda cara de cansancio transmitiendo un gran dolor.

Al verla entrar por la puerta Harry se lanzó a abrazarla igual que hizo con Moony, y ella le respondió al abrazo con la misma fuerza, con la misma necesidad que se tiene por respirar; después de separarse, Hermione le dió un beso en la mejilla.

Lupin se levantó de la mesa cogiendo el periódico para salir de la cocina y dejarlos a solas para que pudieran hablar con mayor tranquilidad y sobre todo sinceridad y complicidad, al pasar junto a la bruja la saludó.

- Buenos días pequeña – la abrazó al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla. Después de eso salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Tras saludar a Lupin, Hermione se acercó a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Harry, quien laminaba sin perder detalle de sus movimientos para intentar averiguar cómo se encontraba.

Cuando esta hubo comido algo comenzaron a hablar sobre todo lo que había pasado durante el ataque. Cuando harry se enteró de que había sido Bellatrix y Lucius quienes lideraban a los mortífagos del ataque se tensó poniéndose bastante rígido en la silla, sintiendo como la rabia e ira crecían en su interior. Mientras Hermione relataba lo que sucedió se había puesto a llorar y el ojiverde la agarro de la mano para intentar transmitirle fuerza. Una vez terminó de narrar su pesadilla, Harry le limpió las lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus mejillas y después la abrazó para intentar reconfortarla un poco.

- Y tú Harry, ¿cómo lo has pasado en casa de tus tíos después de ya sabes? – le preguntó Hermione desde sus brazos.

Al muchacho se le aguaron más los ojos pero consiguió no derramar ni una sola lágrima, no en ese momento, al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa por la preocupación de su amiga.

- De verdad Mione, eres increíble – se separaron y la miró a los ojos – incluso en esta situación te preocupas de mí – ella le sonrió tímidamente y él la volvió a abrazar, pues era lo que necesitaba – El dueño de tu corazón tiene mucha suerte, se llevará un ángel caído del cielo.

- Jaja, no digas tonterías

- ¿Cómo que tonterías? – harry comenzó a hacerle cosquillas para que riera aprovechando que la había animado un poco.

- no…jaja pa….ra jaja….por favor …jaja

Con el escándalo que estaban montando apareció por la puerta Lupin para averiguar qué era lo que pasaba.

- ¡Ven Remus! ¡Ayúdame! Que Mione niega ser un ángel caído del cielo.

- A no, eso sí que no es posible – Remus se unió a Harry a hacerle cosquillas a la castaña contento de volver a oírla reír tan inocentemente – Es increíble que seas tan mentirosa.

- jaja…. ¡Moony! no te unas al enemigo…jaja…por favor jaja…tener…piedad jaja

- No hasta que no reconozcas la verdad

- Está bien….soy un ángel caído jaja….del cielo….por favor jaja…parar…jaja… ¡ya! – Hermione intentaba escapar de ambos pero le resultaba imposible - ¡Moony! ¡Harry! Ya está bien

- De acuerdo, pero sólo por que nos hemos cansado de oírte – al momento ambos pararon de atosigar a la castaña y los tres se sentaron de nuevo en las sillas ya que habían terminado tirados por el suelo – Bueno chicos os tengo que decir que acaban de llegar vuestras cartas de Hogwarts con las listas, las notas ya les recibisteis, ¿verdad? – les dijo entregándoles sendos sobres.

- Gracias – Hermione cogió el sobre dirigido a ella – Las notas las recibimos a mediados de Julio.

- ¿Y qué asignaturas pensáis tomar este curso?

- Bueno yo voy a tomar las necesaria para la carrera de Auror, al final conseguí la calificación para seguir cursando pociones con Snivellus.

-¡Harry! – se indignó Hermione

- ¿Qué? – se hizo el inocente

- ¡Jaja!, realmente no aprendes nada bueno de los merodeadores – Lupin le guiñó un ojo – bueno y tú Hermione ¿qué quieres estudiar?

- Puff… realmente aún no lo sé – Harry se sorprendió bastante – estoy dudando entre auror, sanadora, la banca o el Ministerio…estoy un poco perdida

- Pues tendrás que decidirte, pues se toman distintas asignaturas para cada carrera.

- Eso sí lo sé y este año no estoy dispuesta a usar ningún giratiempos, bastante ya tuve con tercer, casi me vuelvo loca.

- Jaja – ambos magos se rieron con el comentario, aunque no pudieron evitar recordar todo lo que pasó ese curso.

- Yo creo que me decidiré por sanadora, en el último momento puedo tomar un curso de preparación y cambiarme a la carrera de auror – pensó en voz alta la castaña.

- Yo tendré que tomar Pociones, DCAO, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Herbología y para cubrir las horas libres Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación, para no perder la tradición. ¿Tú Mione?

- Las mismas, salvo Aritmancia y Runas en lugar de CCM y Adivinación, por cierto Remus, ¿tú sabes quién será el nuevo profesor de DCAO?

- La verdad es que sí, estaba esperando a que me lo preguntarais – Hermione vio un pequeño brillo en sus ojos

- ¿De veras? – Lupin asintió – que bien, no sabes cuánto me alegro – Hermione se tiró a los brazos del adulto para abrazarlo

- Sí Remus, yo también me alegro un montón – Harry se unió al abrazo – Seguro que contigo aprendemos algo que merezca la pena y habrá que ver la cara que pone Snivellus cuando se entere

- Jaja – comenzó a reírse el licántropo. Hermione ya ni se molestó en reprenderlos.

- Bueno chicos será mejor escribir a la librería y al herbolario para que os manden los útiles, no es seguro ir al Callejón Diagón y menos vosotros, pequeños fenómenos – les dijo cariñosamente.

- ¡Oye!- fingieron enojo los adolescentes.

- Por cierto Harry, Dumbledore quiere hablar luego contigo, vendrá esta noche.

- Ok Remus, ¿sabes de qué quiere hablar?

- La verdad es que no me ha comentado nada, pero supongo que será algo importante si no puede esperar a que lleguemos a Hogwarts.

Siguieron hablando hasta la hora de cenar tras haber enviado las cartas para comprar los nuevos materiales. A la hora de la cena se les unieron varios miembros de la Orden para comer algo o dejar alguna información de sus guardias o misiones; entre ellos, para desgracia de los chicos, su querido profesor de Pociones, al que intentaron evitar todo lo posible, pero claro soñar es gratis.

- ¡Hombre Potter! No esperaba encontrarte aquí, creía que estarías disfrutando de tu nueva casa – Snape aprovechó a lanzarle cuando se cruzó con el joven mago en el pasillo.

La sangre de Harry comenzó a hervir de la ira que sentía al encontrarse con su querido profesor y aún más al haber oído el comentario. Por suerte en ese momento apareció Dumbledore buscando a Harry para hablar con él.

- Harry, te estaba buscando, necesito hablar contigo y con la Señorita Granger si es posible – le llamó el director mientras se acercaba a los dos sujetos parados en medio del pasillo – Severus, creo que Alastor te buscaba en el despacho – tras asentir con la cabeza Snape salió a encontrarse con el viejo auror.

- Claro profesor, supongo que Hermione estará en la biblioteca.

- Perfecto, entonces vayamos a buscarla.

En la biblioteca se encontraban Hermione y Lupin hablando tranquilamente sobre el nuevo libro de DCAO que este les había encargado para las clases del próximo curso sentados en uno de los sofás.

- Buenas noches Remus, Señorita Granger.

- Buenas noches Albus/profesor – le contestaron los aludidos al unísono.

- Remus, ¿te importaría dejarnos a solas? Hay un tema que me gustaría tratar con ellos.

- Claro Albus, no hay problema – le contestó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta – Buenas noches chicos.

- Hasta mañana Moony

- Buenas noches Remus

Una vez el hombre lobo se hubo ido de la biblioteca y se quedaron solos Dumbledore les pudo al corriente.

- Bien Señorita Granger, como ya le he dicho a Harry tengo que hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante y darles algunas noticias – los jóvenes asintieron – En primer lugar supongo Harry que aún no le has contado a nadie lo que hablamos en nuestra última reunión del curso pasado, ¿me equivoco?

- Así es, no creo que haya habido ninguna buena oportunidad para hablar de la profecía.

- Pero la profecía se rompió, ¿no?, le cayó a Neville en el Ministerio, luego nadie la conoce – les interrumpió las castaña.

- Sí es cierto que el registro de el Ministerio se rompió, pero por suerte para nosotros Señorita Granger, esa profecía se hizo en mi presencia, luego sólo es necesario recurrir a los recuerdos de este viejo – le contestó al mismo tiempo que colocaba su pensadero en una mesa y les invitaba a viajar a la noche en la que la Profesora Trelawney le dijo dicha profecía.

Cuando regresaron de nuevo a al estancia, Hermione aún se estaba reponiendo de la noticia mientras repetía de nuevo lo que había escuchado

"**El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca…Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder q el Señor Tenebroso no conoce…Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida"**

Mientras Harry la observaba intentando no perder detalle de su reacción.

Una vez terminó de asimilar la nueva información, miró a Harry quien la estaba mirando y le cogió de la mano dándole a entender que ella estaría allí con él, que le acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo, él le sonrió en agradecimiento.

Dumbledore les observaba con un brillo divertido en los ojos y media sonrisa.

- Bien, ahora que ambos conocéis la profecía y que, por lo que veo, estáis dispuestos a luchar, os comunico que a partir de mañana y durante el próximo curso recibiréis clases conmigo.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Ron? – le cortó Harry

- El Señor Weasley también tomará conmigo dichas clases pero el comenzará cuando empiece Hogwarts – ambos adolescentes asintieron – Aclarados todos los puntos importantes será mejor que nos retiremos ya a descansar, mañana comenzaremos las clases y necesitareis tener las mentes despejadas y abiertas.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se levantaron temprano y se dirigieron a la cocina a desayunar. No encontraron a ningún miembro de la Orden en la casa, lo que les pareció algo raro. Una vez hubieron comido algo fueron a la biblioteca donde les esperaba Dumbledore.

- Buenos días profesor – le saludaron al entrar

- Buenos días chicos, espero que hayáis descansado – los jóvenes asintieron y tomaron asiento por indicación del director – Bien, será mejor comenzar con lo que nos atañe. Para poder enfrentarse al presente y al futuro es necesario conocer el pasado, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer en estas "clases", conocer el pasado de Tom, para llegado el momento poder vencerlo – esto último lo dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Harry, mientras Hermione no perdía palabra, sabiendo que si pretendía ayudar a su amigo hasta el final necesitaría toda aquella información que les brindase Dumbledore.

Los últimos días de vacaciones antes de comenzar el sexto curso se pasaron rápido entre las charlas que tenían con Remus, las clases de Dumbledore en las que viajaban a los recuerdos de distintas personas para conocer la vida y hechos de Voldemort y las arduas búsquedas en la biblioteca en busca de información acerca de los Horrocruxes.

Hermione ya se encontraba mejor pues ya había encontrado ese "algo" por el que luchar y no pensaba dejarlo ir y también sentía que necesitaba estar al lado de su mejor amigo para ayudarle a llevar la carga tan grande que tenía que soportar.

ESPERO VUESTRAS OPINIONES, YA SEAN BUENAS O MALAS, DE TODO HAY QUE APRENDER

BSS

LUPINABLACK


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

DISLCAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling

Sé que este capítulo es más corto que el primero pero es que estoy estudiando para los exámenes de la facultad de septiembre y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y por otro lado quería publicar ya lo que tenía.

Seguramente hasta dentro de un mes más o menos, a partir del 20 de septiembre, no podré volver a publicar, cuando termine de examinarme.

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Esta vez los he respondido al final del cap, pero si preferís que lo haga en mi profile avisarme. Besos a todos.

**CAPITULO 2 **

Ya sólo quedaba una semana escasa de vacaciones y las clases con Dumbledore eran cada vez más interesantes. Cuando terminaron de ver y revisar todos los recuerdos que tenían del pasado de Tom Riddle comenzaron a buscar los objetos que habían enumerado como posibles, por no decir seguros, Horrocruxes: el diario, el relicario de Slytherin, la diadema de Ravenclaw, la copa de Huffelpuf, el anillo de los Gaunt, su serpiente y algo de Gryffindor.

Ese mismo mes Dumbledore ya se había encargado del anillo de los Gaunt, pero había salido bastante malherido debido a la fuerte maldición que este poseía para su protección. Sin embargo con las pociones y conocimientos de magia negra de Snape habían conseguido detener los efectos mortales de la misma, salvándole la vida al director.

Con esto eran ya dos los Horrocruxes destruidos, el diario y el anillo. Aunque esto no les facilitaba encontrar el resto de los objetos. Aquellos que habían pertenecido a los fundadores, excepto el de Gryffindor que no sabían qué podría ser, aseguraban que estaban en poder de Voldemort; ahora sólo tenían que encontrar sus escondites, lugares que seguramente estuvieran relacionados con el pasado de Tom.

Hermione había ido escribiendo en un pequeño cuaderno todo lo que iban descubriendo y haciendo al mismo tiempo que toda la información relacionada que creía que era oportuna o necesitarían en un futuro. Había sintetizado el pasado de Tom puntualizando los lugares en los que vivió o trabajó, los sucesos no aclarados que tuvieron lugar durante su estancia o poco después de que el desapareciera del lugar. Así como todo lo que había encontrado y lo que les había explicado el director acerca de los Horrocruxes, cómo destruirlos, reconocerlos, qué objetos tenían que buscar, cuales habían ya destruido o localizado…

Harry agradecía enormemente que Hermione le estuviera ayudando en todo esto y que aún después de haber escuchado la profecía siguiera a su lado, pero echaba de menos a su amigo Ron. Esperaba que él se lo tomará como su amiga y que no lo abandonara, si no tenía a sus amigos no podría enfrentar todo esto. Semanas atrás cuando pasó lo de Sirius y después lo de los padres de Hermione había pensado en alejarlos de él y llevar a cabo su destino él sólo, pero ahora veía que le hubiera sido imposible necesitaba a sus amigos para poder superar todo eso. Estaba deseando que terminaran ya las vacaciones para volver al colegio y que el trío de oro pudiera reunirse de nuevo para apoyarse mutuamente y acabar de una vez por todas que el asesino de tantas familias e ilusiones.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

Se encontraba en la habitación que le habían asignado terminando de recoger sus cosas en su baúl, pues al día siguiente partirían hacia Hogwarts, recordando los días que había pasado en el cuartel con Hermione y Remus y con algún otro miembro de la Orden, como los mayores de los Weasley. Se había sentido incluso mejor que en La Madriguera, pues sentía a Remus como a su verdadero padre y a Hermione como la hermana que nunca tuvo. Después de mucho sentía que tenía una familia, aunque por desgracia los miembros de ella se habían ido uniendo porque habían perdido a sus seres queridos. Alejó de su mente esos pensamientos que le hacían estar completamente feliz a no estar sólo y al mismo tiempo irremediablemente triste para meterse en la cama, pues conociendo a Hermione, al día siguiente les haría madrugar bastante.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

Estaba ya metida en la cama pero leía su nuevo libro de Aritmancia, aunque poco sentido encontraba a las palabras que leía pues su cabeza fantaseaba en los recuerdos de estos últimos días en el cuartel y lo a gusto que estuvo aunque también estaba triste y algo confusa por lo que sentía.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a mirarse al espejo que se encontraba en su cuarto. Esos mini pantalones y camiseta de tirantes dejaban ver la figura de una mujer. Observaba lo mucho que había cambiado en un par de meses. Era bonita, con las curvas justas haciendo que no pasase desapercibida. Su pelo por fin había dejado de ser la melena de un león para formar ondas perfectas que le alcanzaban hasta mitad de la espalda, enmarcando su rostro donde ahora gracias al sol poseía algunas pecas bronceando su piel, en el que destacaban sus grandes ojos color chocolate que irradiaban una gran dulzura y calidez al mismo tiempo que fuerza y confianza en sí misma.

A pesar de todo estaba triste, pues aunque había cambiado, y según Harry quitar el hipo a más de uno en Hogwarts, comentario que le hacía bastante gracia por el tono protector en el que lo decía, él nunca la vería de esa forma, par él siempre sería "pequeña", nunca Hermione una mujer en la que poder llegar a fijarse… Pero todo eso al mismo tiempo la confundía pues no era posible sintiendo todo eso, no por él, no en estos momentos…

Siguió un rato más divagando entre sus pensamientos observando su reflejo.

- Será mejor que me vaya ya a dormir – mientras se hacía un cómodo moño se volvió a acostar dejando su lectura ligera para otro momento.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

Los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana de su cuarto le daban directamente en la cara comenzando a despertarlo. Él se estiró aún tumbado en la cama y se giró para observar la hora, las 6:22 am, aún podía quedarse un rato más haciéndose el remolón. Se giró de nuevo quedando boca arriba, mirando el techo se puso a recordar lo que habían sido esos últimos días en compañía de Harry y Hermione…Hermione…Esos días habían sido perfectos pudiendo convivir con ella al mismo tiempo que la peor de las torturas al no poder hacer ni decir lo que hubiese querido su corazón. Aún así no quería volver ya a Hogwarts pues echaría de menos el comer en ella, sus charlas sobre cualquier tema, las horas que permanecían en la biblioteca mientras la observaba cómo buscaba información sobre aquello en lo que estuviera trabajando con Dumbledore, el simple hecho de poder verla en cualquier momento…

Poder verla, eso era lo que iba a poder hacer ese año. Aún no entendía cómo era posible que sin haberla visto durante todo el curso, tantos meses, le hubiera robado el corazón y adueñado de él sin ningún impedimento. Aunque las charlas, las horas muertas en la biblioteca o la simple sonrisa que le dedicaba cuando se cruzaban e por los pasillos cuando Grimmauld Place aún era el cuartel de la Orden y la risa de perro de Sirius se oía desde la cocina a causa de los gemelos Weasley siempre estarían en su memoria. Sin embargo el momento en que descubrió que la castaña era una persona muy especial y dulce fue otro.

**--FLASH BACK-- **

Esa noche había sido luna llena, la primera de las vacaciones de verano y como Snape estaba en misiones tanto para la Orden como para los Mortífagos no quedaban existencias de poción matalobos preparada.

Había sido una de las peores transformaciones que recordaba, ni siquiera cuando era niño las recordaba así de dolorosas. Tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza, hecho al que se le sumó la ausencia de Sirius que estaba reunido en Hogwarts con el Dumbledore desde el mediodía del día anterior.

Estaba tirado en el suelo del sótano de la Mansión Black bastante herido y magullado, odiaba estar encerrado durante las transformaciones. Tenía que llegar a su cuarto, o por lo menos a la cocina para poder curarse. Estaba sólo en la casa. Mentira. No estaba solo, hacía dos días que Hermione había llegado, esa tarde llegarían los Weasley. Pero no podía llamarla para que le ayudara, se asustaría de la brutalidad del lobo, si al menos hubiese un miembrote la Orden, aunque fuese Snape, pero no quería llamar a su ex alumna.

Ya había conseguido llegar a la cocina, despacio, muy despacio, apoyándose en las paredes mientras se sujetaba el viejo pantalón que se ponía las noches de transformación evitando que se le cayera. Entró en la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa para descansar un poco. Le dolí todo, sobre todo el hombro derecho, como le dolía, sentía varios hilillos de sangre que le bajaban tanto por la espalda como por su brazo derecho. Sí que era profundo ese arañazo.

Con lo que no contó el hombre lobo era con que Hermione fuera muy madrugadora, hasta que la vio entrar por la puerta ya arreglada con unos vaqueros cortos por encima de las rodillas, un sencillo polo de manga corta color rojo y unas deportivas blancas. Se asustó al verla entrar, se intentó levantar pero no pudo. ¿Qué pensaría ahora de él? De hasta que punto la bestia que llevaba dentro lo podía controlar hasta autolesionarse. Lo que no se esperaba fue lo que se encontró: una sonrisa en sus labios rojos y preocupación en sus ojos, no lástima, no terror, mientras se acercaba a él.

- Buenos días Remus – la castaña llegó hasta el hombre para verle las heridas – Como Sirius no pudo acompañarte ayer y supongo que habrás pasado mala noche, me he levantado un poco antes para ver si necesitabas ayuda, y por lo que veo he hecho bien. – le volvió a sonreír inocentemente.

- Buenos días Hermione, gracias por haberte levantado, pero no será necesario, no es una herida importante – le contestó el hombre intentando aparentar una serenidad inexistente debido a las molestias y a la mueca de dolor que adornaba su cara.

Hermione sonrió de lado y evitando que Lupin se pusiera de pie se acercó a uno de los armarios donde guardaban algunos frascos con pociones cicatrizantes y para aliviar los dolores y otras desinfectantes. Una vez cogido lo necesario se acercó de nuevo al adulto y comenzó a limpiarle las diversas heridas con sumo cuidado con la ayuda de unas gasas.

El hombre lobo sentía como las pequeñas manos de la adolescente trataban sus heridas con una ternura infinita, apenas su rozaba su piel cuando le pasaba la gasa empapada en poción por las heridas para después sentir el cálido aliento de la castaña que le soplaba en las mismas para evitar que le escociera o sintiera quemazón. Sin embargo, sentir el cálido aire que salía de su boca refrescándole las heridas era peor que la más terrible de las torturas pues sentía como toda su piel respondía a ese inocente estímulo por parte de la joven bruja. Pero la pesadilla no había terminado aún cuando notó como sus suaves manos extendían la poción cicatrizante en la herida de su hombro con gran cuidado, dándole un pequeño masaje para que sus músculos se relajaran, rozando de vez en cuando los mechones de pelo de su nuca haciendo que el adulto se abandonase a esas sensaciones de placer, de cuidado, de ternura que nunca antes había experimentado de esa forma. Se había sentido aceptado y sobretodo protegido.

Lupin aún tenía los ojos cerrados intentando grabar en su memoria el recorrido que siguieron las manos de Hermione por su espalda y sus brazos cuando escuchó cómo guardaba los frascos en el armario sacándolo de su ensoñación.

- Gracias Hermione – no había otra cosa que le pudiera decir. _Tiene una sonrisa perfecta. ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Será mejor que me vaya._ – será mejor que me vaya a acostar un par de horas, nos veremos para el almuerzo. Supongo que Sirius y los Weasley ya habrán llegado para esas horas.

- Claro, será mejor que descanses. Luego te subiré algo de comer – no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Gracias otra vez – terminó por despedirse el licántropo para dirigirse a su cuarto

**-- FIN FLASH BACK-- **

Desde entonces la luna llena no sólo le traían malos recuerdos sino también la dulzura y ternura de una joven castaña a su memoria.

Después la terrible perdida de Sirius a finales del curso pasado había terminado por confirmarle que la castaña era una persona excepcional. Hermione fue una de las pocas personas que estuvo pendiente del último merodeador dándole alguna muestra de cariño cuando se cruzaban, acompañándole en sus largas noches de insomnio en silencio para que supiera que no estaba solo, manteniendo el contacto con él cuando volvió a su casa a pasar el verano para que pudiera desahogarse con ella, …

- Ay Hermione, si supieras…

Ya era hora de levantarse y ponerse en marcha para irse a King Cross, Hogwarts seria otra historia…

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

Eran las 10:35 y ya habían llegado a la estación. Harry y Hermione subieron al tren a dejar sus cosas para después bajar a esperar la llegada de los pelirrojos.

Minutos antes de salir el tren, los menores Weasley llegaron acompañados de Bill y Tonks.

- ¡Harry! – un torbellino rojo se tiró al cuello del pelinegro - ¿cómo estás amigo?

- Ahora…mismo…azul… - respondió

- Lo siento – se soltó de él - ¡Hola Hermione! – se abrazó a ella pero con mayor delicadeza.

- ¡Hola Ron! ¡Ginny! – cuando se separó del chico se acercó a su amiga.

- Hola Herms.

Cuando los cuatro se hubieron terminado de saludar se acercaron a donde se encontraban los adultos para hablar con ellos. Tonks se separó para charlar un poco a solas con Hermione pues no se habían vuelto a ver desde lo del ataque.

- Herms, ¿qué tal estás? – no sabía por qué pero con Tonks se sentía a gusto cuando hablaban, más que con Ginny, pues la tenía como una hermana mayor, y en cierto modo así era como se estaban comportando, como hermanas.

- Mucho mejor Nymph – le respondió con una sonrisa, a lo que la metamorfomaga le correspondió con una mueca por el apelativo – ya tenía ganas de volver a Hogwarts, aunque echaré de menos estar todos los días con …- Hermione se calló de pronto poniéndose completamente roja, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la auror que soltó una pequeña carcajada ante su timidez.

- ¿Con quién Herms? – dijo haciendo como que pensaba - ¿con quién no podrás estar todos los días ahora en Hogwarts y si has podido este verano? Veamos – por el rostro de Hermione se había visto toda la gama de rojos – Harry…no pues es tu compañero de casa, …a Ron no le has visto en todo el verano, luego tendrá que ser alguien de la Orden …alguien con el que hayas convivido estos días – la castaña ya no sabía donde meterse y Tonks estaba disfrutando un poco de la situación – puff…yo creo que sólo nos queda un candidato…y el afortunado es… - comenzó a elevar un poco el tono de voz llamando la atención de los otros – Re… - no pudo terminar de decir el nombre del hombre lobo pues Hermione le había tapado la boca ante la mirada interrogante de los demás.

- Más te vale que no digas nada – la susurró peligrosamente al oído.

- ¡Jaja! No me lo puedo creer, así que es cierto lo que digo, nuestra alumna modelo se pierde por los huesos de cierto profesor de DCAO – esta vez fue más discreta a la hora de hablar y sólo la castaña se enteraba de lo que decía. Como toda respuesta obtuvo el enrojecimiento de Hermione.

- Aunque sea así, no tengo nada que hacer…- le contestó apenada

- Pues yo creo lo contrario, nunca se sabe - le devolvió enigmáticamente.

- Ya claro, ahora va a resultar que Remus se ha enamorado de mí, que más quisiera, pero eso es imposible – le refutó la estudiante.

- ¿Y por qué sería imposible? – le cuestionó una voz a sus espaldas, voz que rezaba que fuera de quien ella pensaba que era y por otro lado deseaba que fuese otro quién la había escuchado.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Espero que os haya gustado. Si veis algún fallo o falta de ortografía decírmelo.

Muchas gracias otra vez por los rr recibidos.

**alquimia:** gracias por el rr. Me alegra que te haya gustado el primer cap aunque aún no te haya enganchado del todo. Seguí tu consejo de dejarlo en suspense al final del cap para ver si así consigo engancharte, espero que te guste. Besos.

**sucubos: **me alegra que te gustara el cap, espero que a medida que vaya avanzando te siga gustando. Jaja yo también quiero un Remus que me cuide y esté pendiente de mí. Gracias otra vez, besos.

**andrea potter-black:** gracias por tomarte el tiempo de responder. La verdad es que la pareja a mí también me encanta, está dentro de mis favoritas. Decidí escribir el fic porque la verdad es que no hay muchos RemusxHermione que hayan terminado la historia, la dejan a medias cosa que me molesta un poco. Pero no te preocupes que yo no voy a hacer eso. En cuanto a lo de variable de la historia que ya todos conocemos, va a ser muy variable, jaja, no te adelanto nada. Besos.

**karyn1: **hola! Me alegra que te gustara, espero que siga siendo así. Besos de chocolate para ti también!

**morim: **gracias por el rr y me alegra que te dejara enganchada. Me temo que aunque quisiera jugar a al Play no podría, mis hermanos no saben donde han dejado la portátil y no hay un juego para las otras que me gusten (si mis hermanos tienen TODAS las Plays, son un viciados y a veces se contagia, jaja) Me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir, intento hacerlo lo mejor posible. Besos

**Lady Grayson: **HOLA!! gracias por leer el cap. Jaja así que te esperabas un SeverusxHermione, teniendo el tuyo para que escribir otro? Quizá algún día me anime pero primero prefiero centrarme en uno solo, bastante dispersa está mi mente ya sin la ayuda de nadie. Espero que en este cap estén más claros los sentimiento de Remus, bueno más bien cómo aparecen, en cuanto a lo de cómo se enamora Hermione, espero ser capaz de llevarlo bien más adelante y no dejarte sin esperanzas, jaja. Con respecto a Ron espero ser capaz de meterlo bien en la historia y no dejar ningún cabo suelto en cuanto a él. ¿Qué es eso de querer ASESINAR AL "ESTÚPIDO" DE HARRY? Déjale vivo todavía, le necesito para la historia (cuando termine haz con él lo que quieras)A ver si voy a tener que poner en práctica lo que estoy estudiando de Derecho Penal y denunciarte por homicidio en grado de tentativa, eh? O peor aún que no aparezca ninguna lady grayson que se convierta también en doble espía por amor a Sev y evitar que este caiga en las garras del mal cambiándole la vida para siempre, eh? Eso quieres? Jaja!! (ahora sí que tienes que tener cara de idiota, jajaja) A otra cosa, creo que ya solucioné lo de mi profile si no es así avísame. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerla y contestarme. Besos y un abrazo aún más fuerte de mi parte.

LUPINABLACK


	3. Chapter 3

DISLCAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a J

DISLCAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling

.

Lo primero de todo mil perdones por la tardanza en actualizar, soy un desastre y me quede atascada en una escena que al final no he incluido ¬¬.

Espero que os guste el cap

.

**CAPITULO 3: LA VUELTA A CASA**

.

Hermione se giró para encarar al dueño de la voz que la miraba sonriéndole.

- ¿Dime Hermione, por qué sería imposible que Remus se enamorara de ti? Eres preciosa, inteligente, buena persona y aún mejor amiga. Ya te lo he dicho, cualquiera te podría querer, pero me alegra que al que tú quieras sea Remus.

- Ves Hermione, hasta Harry te dice que es posible que el lobito muera por ti.

- No estoy para bromas Nymphadora – le reprochó la castaña.

- No, si ya se ve. Será mejor que montéis en el tren, quedan pocos minutos para que salga – dijo la auror despidiéndose de ellos para irse con Bill.

- Vamos Herms – la cogió de la mano dirigiéndose hacia el tren – En cuanto a lo de Remus, yo creo que no sería imposible, te lo repetiré tantas veces como sea necesario para que entre en esa cabecita tan dura a veces – le cortó el posible comentario sarcástico – Él es una buena persona y creo que no deberías dar las cosas por perdidas, no aún. Este año estará en Hogwarts, tú sólo deja que las cosas sigan su curso, si el es para ti, las cosas pasarán a su debido tiempo.

- Pero Harry, Remus me dobla la edad. Para él sólo soy una simple niña, una alumna, tu mejor amiga, nada más…No quiero que me llenes la cabeza de pájaros par luego acabar llorando por nada.

- Creo que estas más espesa que mis pociones en clase de Snape cuando tienen que ser como el agua. No te obsesiones y no fuerces las cosas, estas pasarán a su debido tiempo. Además, ambos necesitáis algo bueno es vuestra vida, a parte de a mí por supuesto. – terminó el moreno dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias Señor Modestia, por cierto de esto ni una palabra a nadie y menos Ron – le contestó mientras subían al vagón.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Este año me gustaría que el profesor durase todo el año! Tenemos muchas cosas que aprender – la castaña comenzó a reírse mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Cuando llegaron a su compartimento, donde ya les esperaban los demás, ambos habían dejado de reírse y entraron como si la conversación anterior nunca hubiera tenido lugar.

- Hola chicos. Hermione siento mucho lo de tus padres, ¿qué tal estás?

- Hola Neville, ya estoy mucho mejor gracias – le dedicó una sonrisa sincera animando al chico que dudaba que hubiera hecho lo correcto al preguntarle - Hola Luna, ¿qué tal habéis pasado el verano?

- Yo estuve con los Weasley en casa de su tía Muriel – le contestó el rubio cenizo

- Yo me fui de viaje con mi padre a Irlanda a buscar nigglets mojados, aunque al parecer como no llovió durante nuestra estancia no tuvimos la suerte de que aparecieran – la cara de cada uno de ellos era todo un poema – a parte de eso fue un poco aburrido, ya estoy contenta de volver de nuevo.

Tras saber cómo habían pasado cada uno de ellos el verano, sin indagar demasiado en los veranos de Harry y Hermione; Luna se pudo a leer el Quisquilloso, mientras que el resto, salvo Hermione que se puso a leer su libro de Aritmancia, comenzaron a jugar al snap explosivo.

Tiempo después Hermione, Ron y Luna, nombrada prefecta ese año para Ravenclaw, tuvieron que dirigirse a uno de los primeros vagones a recibir instrucciones. Al rato apareció Ron solo.

- Oye Ron, ¿y las chicas?

- Se han quedado hablando en el pasillo con dos chicos y no me lo preguntes porque no sé ni de qué casa son, aún no llevaban las capas puestas, cosa que deberíamos ir haciendo nosotros.

- Está bien, iré a ver – le contestó el ojiverde, a lo que el reto asintió.

Cuando no había llegado siquiera al siguiente vagón, aparecieron Hermione y Luna algo pálidas, por lo que Harry se asustó un poco.

- Ey, Ron me ha dicho que os habíais quedado hablando con otros alumnos, ¿qué os pasado para que traigáis esas caras?

- Digamos que la charla no fue de nuestro agrado – le aclaró la Ravenclaw, poniéndose serie por una vez.

- ¿Qué os han dicho esos energúmenos? – se tensó un poco el joven mago

- Literalmente nos han amenazado, "este año cobraré con creces las maldiciones y humillación que sufrí por tu culpa antes del verano sangre sucia" – al oír esto el moreno frunció el ceño – Eso es lo que me dijo a mí uno de ellos, pero me preocupa más la amenaza de Luna – en esto ambos se giraron a ver a la rubia.

- "Prepárate porque este curso no sólo acariciaré y oleré el aroma de tu pelo…lástima que no disfrutarás con ello, aunque ahora que lo pienso no, no será una lástima que sufras". Después de eso se han dado la vuelta y se han metido en el vagón con el resto de 7º de Slythering.

- ¿Pero cuándo os habéis enfrentado vosotras con dos tíos de Slythering mayores que vosotras? ¿Estáis locas? – Harry estaba blanco de la noticia y la ira que sentía.

- ¿Pero te crees que somos estúpidas? Nosotras nunca nos hemos peleado con ningún Slythering, menos aún que sena mayores que nosotras. Los que nos han amenazado no los habíamos visto nada más que por algún pasillo o en el comedor – le contestó ofendida la castaña.

- ¿Y si son de la Brigada Inquisitorial de Umbridge que se quieren vengar por lo de las pastillas vomitivas de Ron?

- No Harry, los únicos que estaban ese día en el despacho de la arpía eran Malfoy y su séquito, ninguna serpiente de cursos superiores se apuntó con ellos – recordó la rubia mientras se dirigían ya a su compartimento

- De todas formas yo no recuerdo haber maldecido a nadie el año pasado.

- Ejem, ejem… ¿Marietta Edgecombe te suena de algo? – le preguntó el chico con una pequeña sonrisita en los labios.

- Bueno, esa chivata no cuenta, la culpa fue de ella por chismosa y cobarde.

- De todas formas quien me atrapó en el pasillo fue Parkinson y no ese armario que me ha venido a amenazar – continuó la rubia intentando recordar todo lo que había pasado esa tarde en la escuela antes de partir hacia el Ministerio.

- Bueno, da igual, sólo tened cuidado con los alumnos mayores y si se os vuelven a acercar le diremos a Mcgonagall.

- Espera, ven acércate – Harry obedeció a la castaña con cara interrogante - a ver, déjame – le puso la mano en la frente – no, pues no tienes fiebre, ¿estás seguro que te encuentras bien? Porque eso de no tomarte la justicia por tu mano como con Malfoy me ha sonado a enfermedad terminal – las dos chicas se rieron.

- Ja ja, ¡qué graciosa! No sé cómo aún me mantengo en pie de la risa, por que claro querer que a mis amigas, a mi familia no le pase nada es para tomárselo a chiste – le contestó todo enfadado. Hermione se dio cuenta de su preocupación.

- Tranquilo Harry, sólo era una broma, es que nos ha hecho gracia y sorprendido tu forma de actuar. Normalmente eres el primero en levantar la varita contra Malfoy y su séquito.- intentó tranquilizarle Luna.

- Pero no es lo mismo el hurón de Malfoy que lo conocemos y sabemos a lo que viene como todas las veces, que dos alumnos de séptimo que no conocemos y que os amenazan de esa forma.

- Ya Harry, tranquilo, si nos vuelven a decir o nos hacen algo, le diremos a algún profesor – terminó por tranquilizarle la castaña.

Cuando por fin entraron en su compartimento, los demás ya se habían cambiado sus túnicas, por lo que les imitaron. Minutos más tarde llegaron a Hogsmeade. Se separaron en dos grupos para subirse a lo carruajes. En el primer carruaje iban Harry, Hermione y Ron; por fin solos para poder poner al tanto al pelirrojo de las clases de Dumbledore demás cosas.

- Creo que ahora que estamos solos es el mejor momento para contarte todo lo que hicimos este verano, Ron – dijo Harry mientras Hermione asentía a su lado.

- Menos mal, ya creía que te lo iba a tener que sacar a golpes en el cuarto.- bromeó el pelirrojo.

- Bien, el día que yo llegué al cuartel nos reunimos con Dumbledore para que nos explicara un par de cosas, aunque primero será mejor contarte el contenido de la profecía.

- ¿Pero la profecía no se perdió?

- La copia que guardaba el Ministerio, pero digamos que nosotros escuchamos la "original". Nuestra adivinadora preferida la predijo ante Dumbledore durante una entrevista de trabajo. El problema fue que un mortífago oyó parte da la misma y se lo contó a Voldemort. La profecía dice así: "El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca…Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder q el Señor Tenebroso no conoce…Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida" – esperó un poco para que Ron pudiera asumir las palabras dichas.

- Digamos que se resume a que al final seas fiambre o asesino, ¿no? – habló por fin

- Realmente sí, a eso se resume, por lo que entenderé que si…

- Bien, tendré asientos de primera fila cuando le patees el culo a esa serpiente – le cortó el menor de los Weasley dejándole gratamente sorprendido - ¿por qué no pensarás freír mortífagos tú solito, verdad?

- Gracias Ron – le contestó simplemente.

- Bueno una vez confirmado que seremos la peor pesadilla de Voldemort, deberíamos ponerte al día con las demás cosas…

- Hermione, ¿tú sabes lo que son las vacaciones y para qué sirven? – le cortó el pelirrojo volviendo a ser el mismo – Dime que por lo menos habéis vagueado un poco – terminó esperanzado

- Por supuesto que no hemos perdido el tiempo, esto es muy serio y si me dejaras terminar – el pelirrojo había abierto la boca para interrumpirla – sabrías a qué nos tendremos que enfrentar a partir de ahora ¿entendido? – Hermione había vuelto a ser la misma prefecta responsable de siempre.

- Está bien, lo siento. A ver continúa – le contestó Ron.

Harry estaba encantado de que a pesar de todo lo que habían sufrido ese verano y a todo lo que se tendrían que enfrentar a partir de ese momento, sus dos amigos fuesen capaces de seguir comportándose como siempre, y que sobre todo fuesen a estar a su lado, pues en caso contrario no se creía capaz de poder afrontar todo lo que se le venía encima, a veces todo era tan injusto.

Durante el resto del trayecto hasta Hogwarts, Harry y Hermione pusieron al corriente a Ron acerca de las clases que habían estado recibiendo del director, y de las investigaciones que este les había mandado llevar a cabo.

- Durante las primeras clases Dumbledore te llevará a ver unos cuantos recuerdos del pasado de Voldemort, te explicará más a fondo qué son y cómo y para qué se crean los Horrocruxes y aprenderás Oclumencia y Legeremancia como nosotros. Mientras, Harry y yo continuaremos con la recopilación de información y empezaremos con la práctica de los nuevos hechizos y maleficios.

- ¿Y dónde vamos a tener estas clases?

- Dumbledore me dijo que serían dos tardes a la semana en la Sada de los Menesteres, pero primero tenemos que ver cuándo son los entrenamientos de Quidditch para que no coincidan – intervino el moreno cuando ya estaban a punto de bajar de los carruajes en el portón de la escuela. No se sorprendieron al ver a varios aurores, alguno perteneciente a la Orden.

- Esperemos que este año recuperemos la Copa, contigo de vuelta será más fácil

- Sí, la verdad es que lo he echado de menos

Y hablando de Quidditch, para desesperación de Hermione, llegaron al Gran Comedor y tomaron asiento en la mesa de los leones esperando la selección.

A los pocos minutos apareció la profesora Mcgonagall seguida de unos pocos alumnos de primero, a los que ordenó que esperaran mientras ella colocaba el sombrero seleccionador en el taburete. Este se puso a cantar al momento de verse libre de sus manos. Harry advirtió que este año el sombrero era más agresivo con su mensaje de unión y peligro al acecho, aunque dudaba que, por muy buenas que fueran sus intenciones estas sirvieran de algo.

La selección de los alumnos fue bastante rápida ya que apenas había alumnos nuevos debido a la gran alarma que había en el mundo mágico desde que por fin salió a la luz la vuelta de Voldemort.

Una vez terminada, el Director se levantó para dar comienzo al banquete. En cuanto la comida apareció en la mesa de los leones sus integrantes comenzaron a entablar conversaciones sobre temas poco importantes.

Saciado el apetito de todos con los últimos postres, el Director se levantó de nuevo para los habituales avisos de principio de curso. A la vez presentaba a Lupin como profesor de DCAO de nuevo. Finalizado el discurso, les deseo las buenas noches y les mandó a dormir ya que comenzarían las clases al día siguente.

La profesora Mcgonagall se acercó a Hermione para darle la contraseña de la torre y así poder guiar a los nuevos leones, quienes admiraron la Sala Común cuando entraron en ella.

A la mañana siguiente las clases comenzaron con lo que los alumnos tuvieron que madrugar, aunque a unos les contó más que a otros…

- Ronnald, ¡date prisa o no nos dará tiempo a desayunar!

Y las palabras mágicas tuvieron el efecto deseado al ver al pelirrojo bajar con la camisa sin terminar de abrochar, la túnica abierta y la corbata en la boca las escaleras que comunicaban con el dormitorio de los varones.

Minutos después ya estaban sentados en la mesa desayunando rápidamente para así poder llegar rápidamente a Herbología con sus compañeros de Ravenclaw, clase que les resultó agotadora aunque sí bastante provechosa.

Cuando águilas y leones se dirigían al castillo para su siguiente clase vieron que un alumno de 5º de Gryffindor se acercaba a ellos corriendo llamando a Ron, Harry y Hermione.

- Es necesario que vengáis rápido al castillo

- ¿Qué ha pasado Collin? - le preguntó Harry cuando aceleraban siguiéndole

- Las han atacado, cuando salíamos de clase, hay que ir a la enfermería

- ¿A quién han atacado?

- A Luna y a tu hermana, Ron…

Las cosas del pelirrojo cayeron al suelo mientras salía corriendo tan rápido como podía seguido de sus amigos

.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

.

Mil gracias por los rr recibidos y gracias por los que leéis el fic aunque no dejéis RR.

.

**morim:** gracias por el RR, me alegra que te gustara y te quedaras aún más enganchada (eso significa que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal) Siento haberte decepcionado con lo de Remus, pero aún no se siente el amor en el ambiente, jaja. Espero que te siga gustando y que te envicie tanto como los juegos de la Play, jeje. Besos!

**karyn1:** hola! Agradezco enormemente tu RR, tu también te mereces una mención especial P. el amor…aún no ronda, en fin el mío va a ser un poco más lento que tu fic, es más de aventura pero no podía dejar de mencionar esta pareja, jaja! Bueno nos leemos pronto. Un montón de besos para ti y tus hijos!

**Jackie.Granger:** en primer lugar bienvenida! Me alegra que te este gustando el fic que lo hayas encontrado, espero que siga siendo así. A mí realmente la pareja me apasiona, que te iba a decir si estoy escribiendo sobre ellos, no? Por otro lado siento el retraso, no tengo excusa. Besos y hasta la próxima!

**Lady Grayson:** hola amiga! Cuanto tiempo no? (ya empiezo otra vez con los "no?") ayer te deje un par de RR, no? Jaja. Bueno a lo que voy, aunque creo que ya te conteste al RR. Me encanta como me escribes, me río bastante con tus RR, ya lo sabes. Solo quería saludarte una vez más y ya sabes, besos, abrazos e inspiración! Nos leemos pronto!

**merlinne1089: **hola y bienvenida! Muchas gracias por meterte en mi fic y felicitaciones por el tuyo! Me alegra que te guste! Ya sabes que en tu fic Snape es un cascarrabias (**Grayson**, no me mates, en los tuyos le adoro ya me conoces, hasta tuvimos nuestro pequeño idilio amoroso en el colegio, jaja) espero que nos leamos pronto! Un besazo!

Gracias también a aquellos que leen el fic y no dejan ningún RR, las animo a ello para que me den su opinión. Saludos a todos!

.

LUPINABLACK


	4. Chapter 4

DISLCAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a J.

Perdón por el retraso, pero es que he estado un poco apática…a ver si se me pasa ya. Saludos a todos!

.

**CAPITULO 4: DOS MENOS, QUEDAN CUATRO**

.

Ginny…Luna…atacadas

Eran las únicas palabras que tenían cabida en las cabezas del Trío Dorado mientras corrían todo lo que podían hacia la enfermería. Collin no les había podido explicar nada porque realmente nadie sabía qué era lo que les había pasado. Salían de su clase de Pociones en las mazmorras cuando un par de rayos púrpura impactaron en sus cuerpos cayendo desplomadas en el acto. Nadie sabía quién las había atacado, aunque claro, en las mazmorras no todos los pasillos poseen luz…

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería se encontraron con que no sólo Madame Pomfrey estaba examinando a sus compañeras sino que también estaban el Director, Snape y Lupin. Esto le causó un mal presentimiento a Hermione, pues si simplemente las hubieran hechizado sólo estaría Poppy, ¿no?

Ron se acercó corriendo a la cama de su hermana pero Snape no se lo permitió, quien en ese momento estaba utilizando su varita sobre ella para intentar averiguar que era lo que les pasaba.

- Señores y Señorita, será mejor que esperen fuera a que terminemos de examinar a estas alumnas – intervino Dumbledore para que los profesores pudieran trabajar sin más presión añadida.

A regañadientes Hermione y Harry sacaron al pelirrojo de la enfermaría. Cuando estuvieron fuera se dejaron resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentados en el suelo. El pelirrojo estaba totalmente en shock tras haber visto a su hermana en ese estado, la imagen de ambas chicas no se iba de su cabeza. Estaban mortalmente pálidas, el cabello les caía sin vida a los lados de la cara y en su frente se veía un sudor frío que bañaba toda la cara. No estaban bien, no era necesario que nadie viniese a decírselo.

Dentro de la enfermería los tres profesores discutían qué podía pasarle a sus alumnas mientras Pomfrey les limpiaba el sudor con paños húmedos.

- Ha sido magia oscura sin lugar a dudas – expuso el licántropo

- A parte de eso es un conjuro bastante difícil y que requiere demasiada magia, ni siquiera los de séptimo curso serían capaces de realizarlo aunque dudo que lo conozcan

- ¿Ni siquiera los Slytherings? - el Director no apartaba la mirada de sus alumnas mientras escuchaba como discutían sus profesores de DCAO y Pociones.

- Ni siquiera – le contestó de vuelta Snape - el maleficio con el que las han atacado sirve para encerrar el alma del sujeto evitando que tenga conciencia de sus propio cuerpo, pasados unos días, dependiendo del mago, la maldición irá desgastando la magia del sujeto hasta terminar por matarle – Lupin se quedó sin habla al saber qué era lo que iban a sufrir las dos brujas.

- ¿Ya sabes que maldición fue Severus? – intervino Dumbledore

- Por suerte o por desgracia sí, pero desconozco la cura. La maldición se llama "encarzanimus", enseñado por el Señor Oscuro a su círculo de mayor confianza. Por eso es imposible que haya sido un alumno de séptimo curso, sin importar la casa.

- Pero en tu casa existen alumnos que son hijos de mortífagos que pertenecen al círculo interno, no sería posible que estos se lo hubieran enseñado.

- No creo que ningún mortífago fuera capaz de tentar a la ira del Lord por simplemente querer enseñarle una nueva maldición de Artes Oscuras a su hijo, te aseguro que nadie enseña a otro lo aprendido del mismo Lord, ni a su propio hijo. Ningún mortífago enseña todas sus cartas, ni a los de su propia sangre. Esto me lleva al siguiente problema, hay algún mortífago infiltrado en el colegio, y el que sea del círculo interno me preocupa aún más.

- ¿Tú no viste nada Severus?, fue a la salida de tu clase – le interrogó el Director

- Lo siento Albus, estaba vigilando las pociones que me encargaste.

- Si Snape piensa que de verdad es posible que haya entrado algún mortífago en el colegio creo que sería prudente revisar las medidas y hechizos de seguridad que empleamos.

- Está bien, Remus avisa a Minerva, Filius y Filch para reunirse en la Gran Entrada en diez minutos. Tú Severus ponte a trabajar en una cura para sacar de este estado a la Sta Weasley y a la Sta. Lovegood, ya sea poción o un nuevo hechizo.

- Por supuesto Albus, estaré en mi laboratorio

- Remus, será mejor que nosotros también nos pongamos en movimiento. Yo hablaré con los chicos, luego me dirigiré a la Gran Entrada.

- Bien, nosotros iremos revisando los hechizos de los muros de la escuela.

.

Mientras los profesores hablaban sobre el estado de las dos alumnas, el Trío Dorado aguardaba fuera de la enfermería sentados en el suelo sin proferir palabra alguna. Ninguna sabía qué decir, aunque en la mente de dos de ellos se repetía la conversación que tuvieron en el tren acerca de las amenazas que habían sufrido Luna y Hermione. ¿Era posible que hubieran sido los mismos los que las habían atacado? Bueno había sido en el territorio de las serpientes por lo que era muy posible, aunque nadie hubiese visto nada, era lo que pasaba en estos casos, ¿no?

Sólo reaccionaron cuando vieron salir a los profesores de la enfermería con caras de circunstancia. Tanto Snape como Lupin se fueron dejándoles solos con el Director para que pudieran hablar sobre lo que había pasado.

- ¿Profesor, cómo están mi hermana y Luna? – el pelirrojo fue el primero en acercarse al Director.

- Tanto la Sta Lovegood como su hermana, Señor Weasley están bastante graves por lo que deberán pasar cierto tiempo en la enfermería hasta que sepamos como revertir los efectos de los hechizos con los que las atacaron.

Toda esperanza que hubieran tenido los leones de que simplemente las hubieran desmayado a pesar de haberlas visto se evaporó tras las palabras del Director.

- ¿Podríamos pasar a verlas Director? – le preguntó Hermione al mismo tiempo que se acercaba, igual que Harry, para darle su apoyo al pelirrojo.

- No creo que sea conveniente Sta Granger, será mejor que regresen a sus clases. Por cierto, supongo que habrán puesto al corriente al Señor Weasley de las novedades de este verano – los tres leones asintieron – bien la semana que vine les quiero a los tres en mi despacho el lunes después de la cena, mientras sigan con la investigación de los lugares que visitó en Centroeuropa – Hermione asintió sabiendo a lo que el Director se refería- Ahora si me disculpan me están esperando. – dando por terminada la conversación, el Director los dejó en la puerta de la enfermería para dirigirse a la Gran Entrada.

Una vez solos fueron a la Sala Común en vez de a clases, no tenían ánimos para interesarse en lo que les tenía que contar el Profesor Binns. Cuando llegaron, el pelirrojo se despidió de sus amigos y subió a su cuarto a descansar un rato, estaba bastante abatido por lo que había sucedido con su hermana, aunque no olvidaba a su querida Luna.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron abajo solos, el resto de los alumnos aún estaban en clases, se sentaron en sus asientos preferidos frente a la chimenea, que aunque era principio de septiembre ya estaba encendida otorgando gran calidez a la habitación.

- Harry, ¿crees que hayan sido los mismos que nos amenazaron a Luna y a mí en el tren? – le preguntó temerosa la castaña.

- No lo sé Mione, aunque puede ser, las atacaron cerca de la Sala Común de las serpientes y aún no llevamos ni dos días en el castillo. Ginny no ha tenido todavía tiempo de poner a ningún Slythering en su lugar por haber tenido alguna pelea, así que es lo más seguro. Por eso estoy tan preocupado, quizá le deberíamos contar a Ron lo que pasó en el tren, no creo que se lo vaya a tomar demasiado bien…

TOC…TOC…TOC…

Unos golpes en el cristal interrumpieron la conversación. Fuera de la torre se veía una lechuza tan oscura como la noche sin luna y con unos ojos grises tan fríos como el hielo. El pelinegro se levantó para abrirle la ventana, la lechuza se acercó hasta la bruja y dejó en su regazo un sobre negro con _"Sangre Sucia"_ escrito es letras verdes y cursivas en el destinatario.

- No sé si sería acertado que abrieras esa carta – le dijo Harry observando la carta sobre la falda de la castaña.

- Espera – Hermione cogió su varita y aplicó una serie de hechizos sobre el sobre – no le han hecho ningún maleficio, lo único que no puedo averiguar quién es el remitente – añadió mientras terminaba de sacar la carta del sobre, cunado terminó de leer el mensaje perdió algo de color – Creo que sí es buen momento para avisar a Ron de los que nos pasó en el tren – terminó de decir al mismo tiempo que le pasaba el pergamino y se dirigía a los dormitorios de los varones.

Harry después de leer el mensaje la siguió corriendo hasta su cuarto donde encontraron al pelirrojo tumbado en su cama mirando al techo pensando en su mundo.

- Ron tenemos que hablar contigo, hay una cosa que contarte – le llamó la castaña entrando por la puerta para sentarse a los pies de su cama – Ayer cuando estábamos en el tren, dos chicos de Slythering nos amenazaron a Luna y a mí. – el pelirrojo se incorporó cuando escuchó las últimas palabras de la bruja.

- ¿Y cuándo pensabais contármelo? ¿Cuándo tú también estuvieras en la enfermería? – le preguntó enfadado.

- No le dimos mucha importancia ayer, era más necesario ponerte al día con otras cosas además, acordamos que si volvía a pasar le avisaríamos a algún profesor. No creíamos que hubieran sido los mismos pues Ginny no estaba metida en esto, aunque eso pensábamos hasta que hemos recibido esto – le dijo el pelinegro mientras le pasaba el pergamino a su amigo.

- "_Dos menos, quedáis cuatro_" ¿Y esto qué significa? ¿Cómo que quedan cuatro? ¿Van a atacar a más personas?

- No lo sé, pero eso parece. Pero entonces no me cuadra que sean los mismos que nos amenazaron, la cosa sólo iba con Luna y conmigo, ¿no?

- ¿Y si os amenazaron a vosotras porque fue con quienes se cruzaron pero en realidad vayan a por alguien más? – le inquirió Harry

- A por alguien más ya han ido, recuerda a mi hermana, tendríamos que averiguar quiénes son el resto.

- Bueno ya sabemos quien es uno de ellos, Hermione. La amenazaron y ha recibido una carta de ellos, quienes sean.

- Si por lo menos supiéramos por qué os amenazaron

- Dijeron algo de unas humillaciones y maldiciones que habían tenido que soportar por nuestra culpa, pero no tengo ni idea de a qué se referían.

- No sé, eso es raro ¿a quién le ibais a causar vosotras problemas? – pensó Ron.

- Deberíamos hablar con algún profesor de esto, no quiero que te pase nada Mione – le dijo Harry.

- Ya no es sólo por mí, sino por tres personas más. Tienes razón, creo que el Director iba a estar en la Gran Entrada. – acordó la castaña.

Los tres leones se levantaron y se fueron a buscar al Director para contarle todo lo que sabían y así poder ayudar en algo al estado de sus compañeras. Por el camino se encontraron con el Profesor Lupin.

- Profesor Lupin…

- Hola chicos, cuando no estemos en clase podéis llamarme Remus, no hay que perder las buenas costumbres – interrumpió al pelirrojo

- Remus – esta vez el que habló fue Harry – necesitamos hablar con el Director, ¿sabes dónde está?

- Debe de estar ya es su despacho si queréis os acompaño, de todas formas te estaba buscando Harry

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo del ataque a Luna y Ginny? – aunque lo preguntó el joven sabía que no iba a ser así.

- ¿Eh? No, no hemos averiguado nada importante – _"mentiroso"_ pensaba Hermione se había fijado en que cuando hablaba se había agarrado al manga de la chaqueta como solía hacer cuándo estaba nervioso – Es otra cosa, pero la verdad es que es algo urgente, te espero a las 8h en mi despacho, ¿está bien?

- Claro no hay problema. – ya habían llegado a la gárgola

- Gominola de Fresa – le dijo Remus a lo que se puso en movimiento permitiéndoles el paso a los presentes que subieron hasta la puerta que daba paso al despacho del Director. Hermione tocó la puerta y esperaron tener permiso para entrar.

- Adelante, Remus, alumnos, ¿qué es lo que necesitan? – les invitó a sentarse en las sillas que aparecieron delante de su escritorio, ellos no rechazaron la muda invitación.

- Profesor – comenzó a hablar la castaña – ayer en el tren a Hogsmeade unos alumnos de séptimo de Slythering nos amenazaron Luna y a mí cuando volvíamos de la reunión de Prefectos, y hoy después de que la atacaran a ella y a Ginny he recibido una carta sin remitente – le dijo mientras le pasaba la misiva.

- Ya veo – dobló el pergamino dejándolo sobre su escritorio al mismo tiempo que la miraba fijamente a los ojos - ¿estas segura que eran alumnos de Slythering?

- Realmente no, no me parecieron conocidos sólo de haberlos visto alguna vez en el comedor o en la biblioteca, pero después de hablar con nosotras se metieron en el compartimento que ocupaban los chicos de séptimo de la casa de las serpientes. – al terminar de oírla le dirigió una mirada significativa al licántropo que este entendió perfectamente pues se levantó y excusó saliendo del despacho. A los chicos les pareció raro pero no dijeron nada

- Bien, según la nota pretenden atacar a cuatro personas más, sabemos que una de ellas es usted Sta Granger, ¿saben por qué las amenazaron o quienes pueden ser los demás?

- Lo cierto es que no tenemos ni idea Profesor, por eso hemos querido venir a hablar con usted, no queremos llegar a los extremos del año pasado – le respondió algo dolido el pelinegro – por otro lado ni Hermione ni Luna supieron porque se enfrentaron a ellas.

- En ese caso creo que no debería andar nunca sola, Sta Granger. Y si vuelven a ver a esos alumnos o algún comportamiento raro díganmelo a mí o a cualquier profesor que vean, preferiblemente al Profesor Lupin o al Profesor Snape – pusieron caras de circunstancia al oír el último nombre pero el tono del Director no dejaba lugar a réplicas en este caso.- Bien si eso es todo nos vemos en la cena – les despidió cordialmente.

Los tres leones descendían por las escaleras cuando se encontraron con Lupin que venía de las mazmorras acompañado del profesor de pociones, le dirigieron un cabeceo al merodeador y siguieron su rumbo hacia la puerta principal para salir un rato a los jardines y hablar más tranquilamente sobre todo el asunto en el que estaban metidos e intentar sacar alguna otra conclusión.

Remus y Snape subieron al despacho del Director para poder comentar lo que le habían comentado los alumnos.

- Ah, bien, ya estáis aquí – ambos profesores se sentaron bajo la atenta mirada azul de Dumbledore – Los alumnos de Minerva me han dicho…

- Como no Harry Potter y sus amigos no pueden dejar que pase algo en el colegio sin estar ellos implicados – le cortó el pocionista con mal carácter

- Severus, no creo que sea necesario – el Slythering rumió unas cuantas palabras en contra de los leones que hicieron sonreír tanto al Director como a Remus - Ayer en el tren dos alumnos de séptimo de tu casa, Severus, las amenazaron diciendo algo sobre unas maldiciones y humillaciones que tuvieron que sufrir por culpa de la Sta Granger y la Sta Lovegood; y hoy ha recibido una carta advirtiéndole que aún quedan cuatro posible víctimas. Es posible que quienes las amenazaron sean los mismos que hayan llevado ya el ataque a las otras dos alumnas, ¿entre los alumnos de séptimo de tu casa, Severus, cuáles son los que crees que puedan estar implicados tomando como válidas las palabras de la Sta Granger? – terminó diciendo para evitar otra salida de tipo Gryffindor en el carácter de Snape para defender a sus alumnos de las acusaciones.

- Entre los alumnos de séptimo no hay ningún hijo de algún mortífago del círculo interno, pero si están los sobrinos de Avery, Rosier y Lestrange…

- ¿Lestrange tiene sobrinos a parte de Malfoy y Tonks? – le interrumpió sorprendido el licántropo pues pensaba que Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange no tenían más hermanos y por parte de su esposa Bellatrix sólo tenían a la joven auror y a Malfoy que aún cursaba sexto curso.

- Realmente no es su sobrino, Fido Clagg es el hijo de un gran amigo suyo que aunque no forma parte de los ejércitos del Señor Oscuro está de acuerdo con su labor, por eso Lestrange lo tomó como pupilo suyo y seguramente antes de que finalice al año tomará la marca. Teniendo el favor de los Lestrange no le costará mucho subir rápidamente escalafones entre los mortífagos. Es el que más me preocupa de ese grupo, pero nunca han dado problemas, por eso me sorprende que justo ahora que es cuando más desapercibidos tienen que pasar para que no tengan problemas si deciden actuar igual que Clagg y unirse antes de graduarse, se dediquen a amenazar a otros alumnos. Por otro lado no he visto a ninguno de ese curso comportarse de manera rara.

- Bien, pero preferiría que mantengas un ojo sobre ellos por si acaso, y tú Remus vigila a Harry y sus amigos…

- Sí no vaya a ser que se entrometan donde no deberían – se levantó bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes y salió del despacho directo a su despacho para poder seguir trabajando en un remedio para sus alumnas, pues aunque le molestase y no quisiera demostrarlo no quería que ambas terminaran así, por lo menos tenían la magia suficiente para aguantar mínimo una semana, ¿se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Qué hacía albando el poder mágico de una Gryffindor y de una Ravenclaw que encima eran amigas de Potter? Sería mejor que se pusiese a trabajar y dejase de pensar en sandeces.

Aún cuando el Profesor de Pociones ya había abandonado el despacho, Albus seguía negando con la cabeza con cierto aire divertido y Remus conservaba una pequeña sonrisa en la boca.

- Será mejor que baje ya, tengo que comentar algo con Minerva antes de la cena, si no hay nada más nos vemos en el comedor Remus – se despidió el Director mientras el hombre lobo ya se había levantado de la silla y se dirigía a la puerta para salir.

La cena transcurrió tranquila en las cinco mesas del Gran Comedor. Los alumnos ya habían pasado la "gran prueba" del primer día de clases después de las vacaciones de verano y esperaban que los restantes días de la semana no les costase tanto el madrugar. Por otro lado, algunos profesores ya pensaban cómo hacer para apretar el ritmo de sus alumnos aún y cuando acabasen de comenzar el nuevo año escolar.

Una vez terminado de cenar, Harry se dirigió al despacho de Lupin, como habían quedado; mientras que sus amigos tenían que cumplir con la primera ronda de prefectos. A Ron le tocaba vigilar sólo por la primera planta, mientras que Hermione estaría acompañada por la Premio Anual de Ravenclaw en la zona norte del sexto piso. Los tres amigos se despidieron hacia sus destinos en la Gran Escalera.

Harry se acercaba por un pasillo al despacho cuando se encontró con Remus.

- Harry – le llamó el licántropo

- Remus – terminaron por llegar al mismo tiempo a la puerta, el profesor pasó seguido del alumno y se sentaron en las sillas cerca del escritorio. – Tenías algo importante que decirme, ¿no?

- Sí, verás Harry, hace una semana recibí una carta de Gringgotts en la que me comunicaban que Sirius me dejó como tu Guardián, y de alguna forma el administrador de tus cámaras y bienes – el licántropo no sabía cómo se iba a tomar estas noticias hasta que vio una triste sonrisa en los labios del pelinegro.

- No veo con quien mejor me hubiera podido dejar Hocicos, en serio ya…ya no hay problema – terminó diciendo con un aire algo ausente.

- Lo bueno de todo esto es que no será necesario que durante las vacaciones de verano vuelvas con los Dursley, puedes pasar las vacaciones conmigo, y también las Navidades o Pascua si quieres – Remus intentaba animarle y al mismo tiempo auto animarse intentando ver algo positivo en todo eso. Con las últimas palabras el joven mago levantó la mirada para enfrentarle, no era la primera vez que le ofrecían un verdadero hogar durante las vacaciones y no quería que se lo terminaran arrebatando de la misma manera que hace años.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – eso tomó por sorpresa al profesor – di Remus, ¿me prometes que tendremos un hogar?

- Sí Harry – sabía que no podía prometerle eso, estaban en guerra y podía pasar cualquier cosa durante un ataque o alguna misión – te prometo que tendremos un hogar y no volveremos a estar solos nunca más – la sonrisa de sincera felicidad que adornaba la cara de Harry le hizo removerse un poco en su asiento, si algo le pasaba eso terminaría por hundirle por completo y no podía que eso le pasara a su cachorro, a su familia, eso le gustó, ya no estaría sólo en el mundo, ahora había alguien que se preocupaba por él como un ser querido y no como un miembro más de la Orden, tenía a alguien que esperaba que regresara a casa y no podía fallarle…

- ¿Remus?- Harry pasaba una mano por delante de su cara intentando que despertar de la ausencia mental en l que había entrado cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar por sí solos.

- Dime – se sobresaltó causando la risa del menor.

- Estabas muy lejos – le contestó risueño, a lo que el mayor sólo cabeceo – Remus – el tono de la conversación había cambiado - ¿habéis averiguado algo sobre el ataque de Ginny y Luna?

- No Harry, aún no sabemos nada que nos sirva, tan sólo que hay que sacarlas rápido de su estado – su semblante era triste y preocupado.

- ¿Tan graves están? – Harry estaba realmente angustiado.

- Si Harry, pero Dumbledore y Snape encontrarán la cura. Ya se ha pasado la hora del toque de queda, será mejor que te acompañe a la Torre.

En ese momento una lechuza negra entró por la ventana dejando un mensaje sobre las piernas del adolescente en el que se veía escrito "_Mestizo_" escrito con letras verdes. Harry abrió el sobre reconociéndolo como similar al que había recibido Hermione esa misma mañana. Cuando leyó el mensaje se quedó de piedra

"_Un traidor menos_"

Varios mechones pelirrojos cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo que el pergamino.

- Ron…

.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

.

Bueno ya sólo queda por saber quién es la sexta posible víctima…no os va a sorprender cuando lo leáis en el próximo capítulo si es que no lo sabéis ya.

.

Muchas gracias por los rr recibidos.

**morin:** Holaa! A ti también. Me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior, aunque pobres chicas no? pronto tendrán compañía jaja! Como me han dicho algunas escritoras soy muy mala a veces con los personajes…en fin qué se le puede hacer?! Es verdad, Harry es muy mono, todo un hermano! Jeje! En cuanto a las serpientes sabréis quienes son prontito, espero sorprenderos….ya no te digo nada más, tendrás que esperar que esta autora impresentable vuelva a actualizar. Bss!

**mari:** en primer lugar bienvenida! Gracias por el rr y espero seguir teniéndote como lectora. Hasta el prox cap, bss!

**.92:** me alegra que te siga gustando la historia! Espero que siga siendo así. Gracias por el rr. Bss! Por cierto en el cap anterior se me olvidó darte la bienvenida, así que: bienvenida!

**Aelita93:** Bienvenida! Gracias por el rr. Espero que siga siendo así. Besos de chocolate par ti también!

**merlinne1089:** aún me estoy riendo de la caída de Snape y su demostración de los que es un cuerpo con reflejos y flexibilidad, jaja! Albus se tenía que haber reído en su cara! Jaja! Ron y Luna? Me gusta esa pareja pero no creo que vaya a poder ser...en fin ya verás lo que les pasa…no te preocupes que Hermione entrará en razón y Remus será feliz, pero cuándo? Y juntos o separado? JA! Sólo yo lo sé, qué mala soy…cuídate tú también y nos leemos pronto! Besos!

**Lady Grayson:** amiga estasss locaaa! Ya somos dos! Me parto son tus rr, podríamos publicarlos como fic, es lo que vive Snape de forma paralela a lo que yo cuento, es buenísimoooO! Ya se que te debo una sorpresa, te la mandaré por mail cuándo la termine….jeje seguro que te quedaste ya sin uñas! Bss gordos, enormes, de gigante!

.

LUPINABLACK


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, siento muchísimo el retraso pero es que llevo sin ordenador desde finales de diciembre y aún estoy sin él. Si veis que tardo mucho en publicar pasaros por mi perfil, seguro que allí he colgado alguna nota explicando el por qué del retraso, No me gusta poner notas de autor como capítulo, ya que te metes pensando que ha publicado y te llevas una pequeña decepción. Bueno ya nos os hago esperar más, las contestaciones a los rr al final.

Los pensamientos de los personajes están en cursiva.

**CAPITULO5: UNA CLASE MAGISTRAL**

El muchacho se había quedado completamente pálido. No podía ser, no ahora.

- ¿Harry qué pasa? ¿De quién es esa carta?

- Ron… - aún no había reaccionado a lo que su mente confabulaba en su contra.

- ¿Es de Ron? ¿Qué pasa? – el profesor se levantó y rodeando la mesa se acercó al adolescente – Harry me estas asustando.

- Creo que le han atacado, mira Remus – recogió la carta del suelo para entregársela – es como la que ha recibido Hermione ésta mañana…hoy le tocaba ronda de prefectos, creo que iba sólo.

- Vamos, ¿tienes el mapa contigo? Harry se levantó de su silla y salieron juntos al pasillo.

- No, está en mi baúl. A Ron le tocaba vigilar el primer piso, creo.

- Está bien, miremos ahí primero – aceleraron el paso para llegar al lugar lo antes posible. Por el pasillo se encontraron con el Premio Anual de Gryffindor y el prefecto de Huffelpuff.

- Profesor Lupin acabamos de terminar nuestra ronda cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestras Salas Comunes y oímos ruidos de un duelo, luego un golpe sordo y se hizo el silencio – el color escapó de la cara de Harry mientras iban recorriendo los corredores.

- ¿A quién le tocaba patrullar por esta zona? – querían confirmar sus sospechas.

- A Ronnald Weasley de mi casa, Profesor – le contestó el Premio Anual.

- ¿Él sólo? – se extrañó el hombre lobo.

- En realidad le tocaba a Granger este piso pero como su pareja estaba enferma, la Profesora Mcgonagall le cambió el turno con Weasley.

- ¡Ron!- habían girado una esquina cuando Harry vio el cuerpo de su amigo tirado en el suelo aparentemente desmayado. Se acercó a él y le giró para verle la cara descubriendo que tenía el mismo aspecto que Luna y Ginny. Estaba completamente pálido, acentuando hasta el extremo sus rojizas pecas y un sudor frío bañaba su cara.

Remus dándose cuenta de que posiblemente le hubieran herido con la misma maldición que a sus alumnas, se preocupó bastante, ya sabía quienes eran las otras dos posibles víctimas aparte de Hermione, tenía que hablar con el Director urgentemente.

- Patterson, Mcmillan. Vayan a avisar al Director de que el Señor Weasley ha sido atacado durante sur onda. Después bajen a las mazmorras y comuníquenselo al Profesor Snape – ambos alumnos se fueron a cumplir con lo mandado.

- Remus – habló el adolescente cuando ya estaban solos – está igual que Ginny y Luna, seguro han sido los mismos – estaba completamente angustiado.

- Sí Harry, eso parece – le contestó triste.

- Y aún desconocemos quines son las otras dos posibles víctimas de estos tíos.

- ¿Estas seguro que no sabes quienes son? Piensa Harry, tú has recibido una de las cartas, Hermione otra y luego están los que ya han sido atacados. Tú, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna,…- Remus miraba directo a los ojos del hijo de sus mejores amigos.

- No…entonces…- todo tuvo sentido, las amenazas, las cartas, todo.

- Sí Harry – el Director había llegado acompañado de la Profesora Mcgonagall – Será mejor que vuelvas a la torre. Minerva busca a la Srta Granger y acompáñala también a la Sala Común – después le lanzó una mirada significativa a ambos maestros, se reunirían después en su despacho.

- Vamos Harry – le acompañó el licántropo.

- Todo esto es por mí culpa, todo por esa maldita noche en el Ministerio. Sólo ha traído problemas. Yo y mi maldito complejo de héroe – se lamentó el pelinegro – Primero Sirius, luego los padres de Mione y ahora ellos – el adolescente estaba bastante hundido, ya sabía porqué habían atacado a sus amigos – Sólo les causo problemas a las personas de mi alrededor.

- ¡Harry James Potter! – habían llegado al cuadro de la Dama Gorda al mismo tiempo que Hermione y la Jefa de los leones - ¿qué tonterías son esas que estas diciendo? ¡Tú no tienes la culpa absolutamente de nada! Espero que te entre en esa cabezota de una vez – realmente el pelinegro esta algo acobardado en presencia del alter ego de su amiga, que aunque era más baja que él sabía imponerse – Aquí el único culpable es la serpiente rastrera de Riddle y lo sabes perfectamente – por fin terminó de regañarle.

Tanto Mcgonagall como Lupin estaban bastante impresionados por el arranque de carácter que había tenido la Gryffindor, nunca la habían visto así y era realmente terrible cuando le daban verdaderos motivos para convertirse en una completa leona.

- Harry, Hermione tiene razón tú no tienes la culpa de nada – le sonrió el amigo de su padre – tienes la mala costumbre de asumir culpas que no te pertenecen – terminó por despeinarle un poco más el pelo azabache que poseía.

- "Ave Fénix" –la profesora de Transformaciones dio la contraseña para que el retrato que guardaba la entrada se retirara de una vez y sus alumnos pudiesen pasar a su Sala Común – Será mejor que se vayan a descansar ya. El Director les espera mañana en su despacho después del desayuno. Intenten no estar solos – se despidió la profesora.

- Y que no se os ocurra merodear por los pasillos por muchas facilidades que tengáis para que no os pillen – les lanzó una mirada cómplice – Buenas noches chicos.

- Hasta mañana, Remus – le sonrió la castaña.

- Sí, buenas noches Moony – se despidió el pelinegro.

Cuando los profesores abandonaron la Sala Común los dos leones se sentaron en los sillones que se encontraban frente a la chimenea apagada.

- Hermione, ya sé quien es la última posible víctima –comenzó hablando Harry sobresaltando a la castaña.

- ¿Se lo has dicho ya a Dumbledore o algún profesor?

- Dumbledore me lo confirmó….Esto sí que es culpa mía Mione – el joven apoyó los codos en sus rodillas escondiendo la cara en sus manos.

- No digas eso Harry, sabes que no es verdad – le pasó una mano por la espalda para intentar reconfortarle.

- Ya sé por qué os amenazaron, ¿te acuerdas qué te dijeron en el tren los Slythering?

- Sí – le contestó aún sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar su amigo.

- Pues tenían toda la razón, el año pasado maldijimos a varias serpientes, ¿verdad? – Harry la miró para ver si comprendía lo que quería decir.

- El Departamento de Misterios….los mortífagos… - la castaña se quedó pálida.

- Sí Hermione, Dumbledore piensa lo mismo. Cuando estaba con Remus me enviaron una carta como la que recibiste ésta mañana avisándome de que habían atacado a Ron. Es un juego para ellos – se lamentó el mago.

- Pero Harry, ninguno de los alumnos estaba en el Departamento de Misterios, ninguno de ellos fue hechizado por nosotros. Estaban los Lestrange, los tres; Dolohov, Malfoy y Mcnair, no había ningún Slythering que esté aún en la escuela.

- Eso es lo que no me cuadra, pero ya sabemos quienes somos las dianas con patas, deberíamos hablar con él y advertirle…no quiero que ninguno de los dos seáis también atacados – dijo preocupado.

- ¿Crees que esté aún despierto? Es muy tarde. Hablemos mejor mañana, ya le conoces no podrá pegar ojo preocupándose por los demás. Dejémosle por esta noche – le contestó la bruja levantándose del sillón – Hablemos mañana Harry – se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio – Buenas noche.

- Buenas noches Mione – el ojiverde no se levantó aún del sillón, se quedó mirando al vacío perdido en sus pensamientos. Maldijo una vez más esa noche que les había puesto en peligro a él y a todos sus amigos. Finalmente se levantó se dirigió a su cuarto. Cuando llegó miró la cama de su amigo Ron, esa noche seguro echaba de menos sus ronquidos. Rió ante ese pensamiento. Luego miró la cama de Neville. Había estado tan cerca de sufrir él la profecía…Ahora estaban los dos en peligro.

Mientras los leones ya se habían acostado, los profesores estaban reunidos en el despacho de Dumbledore. Snape, Lupin y Mcgonagall estaban sentados en frente del Director.

- Albus, ya te puedo confirmar que ha sido la misma maldición – comenzó el oscuro profesor de pociones. El resto de los asistentes sólo pudieron asentir ante la confirmación.

- Está bien Severus. Minerva, será mejor que la Srta Granger no lleve a cabo más rondas nocturnas a menos que le acompañe un profesor.

- No habrá problema en organizarlo. ¿Es cierto que ya sabes quién es la sexta posible víctima, Albus? – le preguntó la Jefa de la casa de los leones.

- Por suerte sí, es el Señor Longbottom. Habrá que vigilarlos bien a los tres y evitar que se metan en problemas innecesarios, realmente los atacantes aprovechan cualquier oportunidad para hacerles daño. ¿Remus, tienes la carta que recibió Harry? – se dirigió al hombre lobo.

- Seguramente aún esté en mi despacho – le respondió

- Estaría bien que me la trajeras, esperemos que hayan sido más descuidados que con la que le mandaron a la Srta Granger y encontremos alguna pista – el licántropo asintió y se levantó para dejar la habitación y dirigirse a su despacho a por el pergamino.

- Albus, sería bueno que mañana habláramos con Potter, Granger y Longbottom; les dije que le esperabas después del desayuno aquí en tu despacho – le comunicó la Profesora Mcgonagall.

- Creo que sería conveniente, gracias Minerva –la despidió.

- Buenas noches Albus, Severus – se despidió de ellos.

- Buenas noches – le respondió – Bien Severus, ¿qué más me quieres decir? – el rostro del profesor siguió impasible.

- Después de la comida Malfoy ha venido a hablar conmigo, estaba bastante nervioso y preocupado. Algo está pasando y aunque quiere no puede contármelo. La verdad no sé qué puede ser, hace tiempo que no hay reunión con el Señor Tenebroso, y eso no me gusta nada Albus. Está preparando algo grande y me preocupa.

- Está bien muchacho, en primer lugar intenta hablar con el Señor Malfoy e intenta que te diga todo lo que pueda o que por lo menos te dé pistas. Si sabe algo de lo que pasa su padre le habrá obligado a algún encantamiento de confidencialidad para que no pueda hablar contigo. ¿Aún no va a ser iniciado como motífago? – le preguntó

- Por lo que tengo entendido en cuanto cumpla los 17 su padre le obligará, Narcisa no está de acuerdo pero no puede oponerse "públicamente" a ello si sabe a que atenerse. Tenemos que ayudar a mi ahijado, Albus – siempre que trataban el tema de la iniciación de Draco, Albus veía la preocupación en los ojos de su pupilo como única emoción.

- No podemos obligarlo a nada, tiene que venir él a pedirnos ayuda. Intenta convencerlo de ello, es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento.

- Está bien Albus, hablaré con él o por lo menos lo intentaré y cuando sepa algo nuevo te avisaré – se levantó de su asiento para irse ya.

- Si te llama no dejes de avisarme antes de irte – ambos sabían lo que esas palabras significaban no necesitaban nada más.

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Hermione se encontraban desde temprano en la Sala Común esperando a que llegara Neville para hablar con él e intentar averiguar algo nuevo de sus amigos de boca de algún profesor más tarde en el Comedor. Poco tuvieron que esperar para que bajara el muchacho.

- Buenos días – les saludó el muchacho al verles sentados en los sillones.

- Buenos días – le contestó la castaña – Nev, ¿podemos hablar un momento?, es algo importante.

- Sí claro, no tengo prisa.

- Bien, subamos a nuestro dormitorio – le indicó Harry. Cuando llegaron se sentaron en varias camas, estando ellos tres solos en la habitación.

- Oye Harry, ¿dónde está Ron? Me levanté durante la noche y su cama estaba vacía.

- Verás Neville, tú sabes que han atacado a Ginny y Luna y que están en la enfermería, ¿verdad?

- Sí, algo me comentó Collin, fue a la salida del aula de Pociones, ¿no?

El hecho de que dos alumnas se encontraban en la enfermería desde el primer día de clase porque las habían atacado se sabía por todo el castillo, aunque existían hipótesis que explicaban su estadía verdaderamente descabelladas.

- Bien, pues lo que pasa es que a Ron también le han atacado, ayer mientras hacía su ronda por los pasillos y creemos que han sido los mismos ya que le hirieron con la misma maldición. Por otro lado hay otra cosa que no os contamos, pero en el viaje en el Expreso unos alumnos de séptimo de Slythering nos amenazaron a Luna y a mí y durante el día de ayer Harry y yo recibimos unas cartas anónimas – le explicaba la castaña – Una advirtiéndome de que serían seis la víctimas y otra avisándole – señalaba a Harry con la cabeza – de que habían atacado a Ron. La cosa es que las otras tres víctimas somos nosotros – terminó señalándose a sí mismos.

- ¿Y por qué se supone que nos están cazando? – desde el incidente del Ministerio el carácter del joven mago se había fortalecido bastante y como buen Gryffindor ya no se echaba hacia atrás en las situaciones que lo merecían, como era aquella.

- Pues supuestamente por lo que pasó en el Departamento de Misterios, aunque aún no logramos ver claramente las conexiones que hay ya que no había ningún alumno entre los mortífagos contra los que peleamos. La cosa es que aún van detrás de nosotros tres que también estuvimos presentes esa noche. Por eso es que debemos tener cuidado y evitar andar solos por los pasillos.

- Chicos el desayuno casi ha terminado, tenemos que ir al despacho del Director, quiere hablar con nosotros – explicó ante la mirada interrogante de Neville.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas de clase desde que los tres fueron citados en el despacho de Dumbledore para hablar de la situación y de las medidas de seguridad que debían tomar para evitar verse en alguna situación comprometida con la gente menos oportuna.

En ese tiempo el sueño de Harry se había vuelto intempestivo, pero no lograba recordar nada a la mañana siguiente, cada vez estaba más cansado por no poder descansar correctamente. Ya había hablado con Dumbledore pero no había logrado encontrar una solución al problema, ya que las pociones para dormir sin soñar apenas le hacían efecto. De igual manera todavía no había logrado encontrar un remedio para los tres ocupantes de la enfermería, cosa que desesperaba en gran medida al Profesor de Pociones ya que se le acaba el tiempo. A esta preocupación había que sumarle el extraño comportamiento de su ahijado, quien ahora siempre andaba solo y semejaba un fantasma en su palidez. En ese tiempo había vuelto a ir una vez a hablar con él en su despacho…

Severus Snape estaba en su escritorio corrigiendo unos resúmenes de segundo año cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante – la puerta de su despacho se abrió dando paso a su ahijado que no presentaba buen aspecto – Draco ¿qué te ocurre?

- Ten cuidado……ingredientes……multijugos – era incapaz de formar una sola frase coherente.

Severus solevantó y después de cerrar la puerta cogió al chico por los hombros y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos, no pudiendo identificar qué era lo que transmitían esos orbes grises. De repente pareció como el chico se espabilaba un poco más y cogiendo las manos que se aferraban a sus hombros enfrentó los negros ojos del pocionista. Confíes

- Padrino no confíes en tu casa, no vuelvas a confiar en mí. Ten cuidado. – después de eso se marchó corriendo del despacho dejando al hombre sumamente confundido.

Al día siguiente hubo visita a Hogsmeade y Draco volvió a ser todo un Malfoy, algo importante había pasado en esa visita.

Desde que viera a si ahijado por última vez en su despacho estuvo contabilizando de manera más minuciosa los ingredientes que se utilizaban durante sus clases y quiénes hacían más visitas al armario de los mismos. No importaba que curso fuera siempre eran los mismos los que realizaban mayor número de viajes y al final de cada clase tenía prácticamente que reponer siempre los mismos, cuya combinación sólo se utilizaba en la poción multijugos. Algo andaba mal con las serpientes y aunque todos los profesores estaban advertidos, aún no descubrían qué era.

Aunque esas dos semanas n habían sido malas para todo el mundo. Hermione tenía que realizar sus rondas en compañía de algún profesor y por razones del destino era el Profesor Lupin quien la solía acompañar. Esas reuniones las ocupaban en hablar de sus cosas como antes hacían en el cuartel mientras paseaban por los corredores del castillo.

"Toda una cita" había pensado en alguna ocasión el licántropo para sus adentros. Pero aún así sentía que eso era un premio de consolación pues es había enterado sin desearlo a través de una conversación entre Hermione y Harry que la castaña estaba enamorada y que su amigo opinaba que era una muy buena elección. Así había decidido averiguar quién era el susodicho para ver si era alguien merecedor de su ángel castaño.

En ese momento estaban vigilando el quinto piso mientras charlaban tranquilamente.

- Por cierto Mione, desde hace un par de días estás más sonriente, ¿se puede saber a qué o a quién – tanteó el hombre – ese cambió?

Al momento la bruja se tensó un poco para después ponerse completamente roja y mirar hacia otro lado. Oyó como el adulto soltaba una pequeña risa en la que intentaba sacar algo de la presión que le ahogaba al saber que era alguien y no algo lo que hacía aflorar esa alegría en su castaña.

- Es normal que te guste alguien, que te hayas enamorado. A todos les pasa durante sus años en Hogwarts – le dijo él alicaído.

"_a todos __**les**__ pasa…" no "a todos __**nos**__ pasa…", ¿nunca te has enamorado Remus?_

Mientras la castaña seguía hilando, el licántropo seguía hablándole.

- Supongo que será alguien de confianza, tú no le das tu afecto a cualquier persona, y que por supuesto sepa tratarte, ¿verdad Mione? – en el fondo deseaba que le dijera que era un completo imbécil que no la merecía para nada, para poder decirle que era un bastardo que no le convenía, pero sabía muy dentro de él que eso no iba a ser posible, aunque finalmente no funcionaran juntos, la persona elegida seguramente era apropiada…si hasta Harry le apreciaba, seguro era un maldito Gryffindor o Ravenclaw…se estaba comenzando a poner nervioso bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña, que no le dejaba de mirar fijamente sin contestar aún sus cuestiones.

- Sí, es una persona de entera confianza. Y aunque consiguió mi afecto rápidamente no creo haber ganado el suyo de la misma manera. No creo que me vea de la misma manera que yo a él, aunque Harry piensa que no debo dar las cosas por sentadas, que todo es posible. Y tú Remus, ¿no te enamoraste en tus años en Hogwarts? – su alumna le miró de forma inquisidora.

- Sí y no – Hermione le miró enarcando una ceja y se limitó a sonreírle – No enamoré de nadie en mis años de escuela, sin embargo ha sido ha sido aquí donde he conocido a una persona muy especial para mí – se paró para mirarla a los ojos – a la que creo amar en gran medida.

La adolescente se sonrojó de forma leve aunque intentó que no se le notara mucho perdiendo su mirada en el oscuro pasillo en el que se encontraban. El volvió a sonreír al darse cuenta del suave rubor, aunque por otro lado deseaba tragarse su propia lengua por lo que acababa de confesar.

_Ama a otra persona……duele saberlo_

La bruja seguía con la mirada perdida pensando en ello. Por lo menos quería saber quién era para ver si le merecía.

- ¿Si-sigue en el castillo?

- Sí, ella sigue aquí

- Amm, y……y no le piensas decir nada – el negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué? Digo no deberías intentarlo – su voz sonó algo ahogada cuando dijo lo último, de un modo egoísta no quería que fuese correspondido…pero por otro…ella quería que Remus fuese feliz, aunque lo fuese en compañía de otra persona.

- Aunque encontrara el valor suficiente no podría hacer eso.

- Vaya Gryffindor resultaste ser – se burló de forma amistosa, él le volvió a sonreír por enésima vez en la noche.

- No es por falta de valor – _Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Moony_ – lo que pasa es que ella es mi alumna – el aire había dejado de existir en la faz de la Tierra para la castaña – entenderás que no puedo decirle nada, de todas formas la diferencia de edad es demasiado notoria.

_No puede ser, no puede haberse enamorado de una alumna,… no, no, no, esto no está pasando_

- Siempre puedes esperar a que ella termine la escuela.

- Yo creo que antes de que termine el colegio ella ya se habrá enamorado de la persona idónea – Hermione le miró tristemente, por lo que continuó – pero si termina la escuela y no está con nadie, hablaré con ella.

- ¿Es una promesa? – la castaña se sentía morir por dentro pero no podía hacer otra cosa, le quería demasiado como oponerse a su felicidad sabiendo cuánto se la merecía.

- Te lo prometo, si cuando termine el colegio no hay nadie lo haré – _Te lo diré, te diré cuanto te amo y deseo estar contigo_, le dijo sonriendo - ¿Y tú?, no le piensas decir anda a esa persona que te tiene así de espléndida – ella se volvió a sonrojar un poco ante el cumplido.

- Creo que de momento no, creo que le gusta otra persona, pero si no es así intentaré encontrar el valor suficiente para lanzarme y decirle.

- Me parece bien, te mereces ser feliz, pero no te olvides del resto cuando tenga dueño tu corazón…Harry y Ron no tendrán quién les controle – terminó dramáticamente.

- Jaja…Moony…eso sería imposible, vosotros sois parte de mi, sois especiales – _Tú eres especial_

- Ya estoy más tranquilo – suspiró – no me dejarás sólo ante el peligro.

- Eso jamás – terminó ella de forma solemne para después echarse a reír los dos juntos.

- Creo que ya basta por hoy merodear por los pasillos, podemos irnos a dormir. Te acompaño a la Torre.

- Gracias Remus – juntos emprendieron el camino a la Sala Común de los leones hablando sobre otros temas disfrutando del momento de mutua compañía en el que podían actuar como los amigos que eran.

Esa noche no todos disfrutaron de un reparador sueño. Esa noche la pesadilla que estaba sufriendo era diferente a las otras noches. Las imágenes y sensaciones eran más intensas, Lord Voldemort quería que esa noche Harry Potter no perdiera detalle de nada para al final darle una advertencia.

"**Prepárate Potter, se acerca tu final. Será una clase magistral"**

Al momento se despertó sudando y jadeando. Tenía que avisar a los profesores para que se preparasen por si acaso.

- Harry, ¿te encuentras bien? – desde la cama de enfrente Neville le miraba preocupado

- Sí, Nev, no…no te preocupes – le contestó mientras se dirigía a asearse para vestirse y bajar a desayunar.

- Hermione y yo te esperamos abajo – oyó que Neville salía del cuarto.

Minutos más tarde se sentaban en la mesa de los leones mientras Harry no paraba de mirar a la mesa de los profesores esperando que aparecieran el Director o Remus. Finalmente decidió ir al despacho de Dumbledore. Cuando llegó allí se encontró también a Remus y Snape hablando de los avances para revertir los efectos de la maldición con la que habían atacado a los dos pelirrojos y la rubia.

- Buenos días Harry – Dumbledore fue el primero en darse cuenta de su aparición en la estancia.

- Buenos días Profesor, siento interrumpir, pero me gustaría hablar con usted – mientras que Remus le saludó con un cabeceo y una sonrisa, Snape le dedicó un mal gesto por su interrupción.

- Bien tú dirás – le alentó a hablar con un gesto amable.

- Ya sabe Señor que desde hace unos días he tenido varios sueños algo perturbables pero que al día siguiente no recordaba nada en absoluto. Esta noche he soñado con Voldemort. Estaba en una sala muy grande y poco iluminada en la que había un gran sillón en el que Voldemort estaba sentado, entonces me decía que me preparase que acercaba mi final. He creído oportuno venir a contárselo…

- Teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes – le cortó Snape ácidamente.

- Severus – le contuvo el Director ante la mirada herida del joven y la amenazante del licántropo – Bien Harry, gracias por venir. Tendremos más cuidado y reforzaremos en lo posible la vigilancia y seguridad. Ahora será mejor que corras al Comedor, aún te da tiempo antes de tu primera clase – después de un gesto de despedida, el chico salió del despacho siguiendo órdenes.

- Bien Severus – una vez que los profesores estuvieron solos comenzaron con la reunión - ¿tienes algún avance con la poción?

- Aún no sé cómo romper los efectos del hechizo, pero con la poción que les administramos desde hace tres días hemos conseguido retardar el gasto de la magia y frenarlo un poco. Lo malo es que no la podemos utilizar indefinidamente, terminaría desgastando su resistencia facilitando el avance de la maldición.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más nos da de margen para seguir buscando un verdadero remedio? – mientras hablaba estaba buscando una papel en su mesa, era la contestación a una carta.

- Según los análisis que les he hecho junto a Poppy, yo diría que como máximo un mes, si entre tres y cuatro semanas. Espero que Flammel pueda contestar pronto a la carta que le mandaste Albus.

- Lo cierto es que he recibido esta mañana su respuesta – le dijo pasándole el pergamino que había estado buscando – Llegará pasado mañana en la noche para ayudarte con los elixires – el pocionista asintió mientras leía la lista de ingredientes y sus combinaciones que le había mandado el alquimista para probar nuevas cosas – En cuanto a tus alumnos hay lago nuevo que comentar, Severus.

- Algo están tramando. Siguen aprovechando mis clases para robar ingredientes, y no son sólo los de la poción multijugos. Y luego está Draco, hay veces que creo estar delante de su padre en vez suyo. He intentado invadir su mente pero me ha sido imposible, cuando sus barreras mentales nunca me han supuesto un problema.

- ¿Y la maldición Imperius? – intervino el hombre lobo.

- No, en ese caso no tendría ninguna barrera mental – le contestó el Director.

- Albus, creo que deberías llamar a varios miembros de la Orden y que se instalen en el castillo – le recomendó el hombre de negro – Te aseguro que traman algo grande y ten por seguro que tiene que ver con los mortífagos y Voldemort. El que Potter haya tenido esos sueños y que justo hoy recuerde lo soñado no creo que sea coincidencia.

- Bien Severus lo tendré en cuenta, será mejor que bajes al Comedor, Remus me ayudará a localizar a varios miembros de la Orden que puedan presentarse – el Profesor de Pociones asintió a sus palabras y tras despedirse se fue del despacho.

Después de haber avisado a los profesores, Harry se sentía más tranquilo y se dirigió sin perder más tiempo al Gran Comedor donde tras desayunar a toda velocidad se fue en compañía de sus amigos a la primera clase del día.

La mañana había transcurrido de forma habitual para todos. Hermione ganando puntos en Encantamientos, Harry y Neville perdiéndolos en Pociones,… Antes de ir al Comedor para el almuerzo decidieron ir a ver a los dos pelirrojos y a la rubia a la enfermería.

Cuando llegaron en lugar de encontrarse con la Sra Weasley como desde que internaron a Ron, vieron que eran Bill y Charlie los que acompañaban a los enfermos. Tanto Hermione como Harry se acercaron a ellos y les saludaron con la familiaridad que habían ganado al convivir durante un tiempo con ellos en el Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, Neville por su parte se mantuvo un poco alejado hasta que fue el mayor de los pelirrojos quien se acercó a él.

Tan solo unos minutos más tarde llegó la enfermera echándoles de la estancia. No les quedó más remedio que dirigirse al Comedor para almorzar y continuar con las clases de la tarde.

En el vestíbulo se encontraron con el Profesor Lupin, el Director y el Profesor Snape; a quienes saludaron antes de seguir su camino, sin embargo no llegaron muy lejos cuando una voz les llamo desde unos de los corredores que subían de las mazmorras…

- ¡POTTER! – un alumno de séptimo año de la casa de las serpientes se acercaba a ellos franqueado de otros alumnos de su misma casa, entre los cuales, para sorpresa del Profesor de Pociones, se encontraba también su ahijado.

Tanto los Gryffindors como el resto de alumnos se giraron para saber qué era lo que pasaba, cuando oyeron como sonaban las alarmas de la escuela, las defensas habían caído…

- ¿Listo para una clase magistral, Potter?...

Bueno espero que os haya gustado a todos, aunque del final no estoy del todo convencida…aquí tenéis las respuestas. Un saludos a todos!

**Karyn1**

Hola! Como siempre tus rr se agradecen un montón! Ya sabes lo que le ha pasado a Ron, pero ahora te he dejado con otra intriga…jaja. Espero que actualices pronto tu James/Hermione…me dejaste intrigada con la carta. Un saludo y besos de chocolate!

**Aelita93**

Me alegra que te gustara…En cuanto a lo de más romántico aún no te voy a poder complacer, pero cuando llegue el momento te gustará…será empalagoso, jaja! Un saludo!

**Sucubos**

Desde el primer cap no se te veía, jaja, me alegra tenerte aún como lectora, bueno ya has visto que no era Remus, ya está a salvo, o no?....ya veremos que hago con él. Hasta el proximo cap! Bss

**Lady Grayson**

Tus temores eran infundados amiga, a nuestro querido Sevie-Pooh no le voy a hacer nada, todavía…cuando llegue el momento Grayson estará alli para ayudarlo, ya queda menos ;P bss!

**Morim**

Hola! Pues ya ves, soy mala, que se le va a hacer, en fin espero que te haya gustado este cap también, hasta el proximo, bss!

**Nanne**

En primer lugar bienvenida! Me alegra que te guste y esperemos que siga siendo así. Bss!

**Melisa Granger**

Bienvenida! Siento no haber podido actualizar pronto, problemas técnicos…para el amor quedan un par de caps, ya aclaré un rr diciendo que la acción iba a ser principal al amor en un principio luego habrá amor por todos lados, jaja. Un saludo y espero que te haya gustado!

**Snaluck**

Bienvenida! No temas, no pienso dejar la historia, auque ahora son ordenador tardare en actualizar…A Hermione no le costará mucho estar con Remus, sólo que aún no se han dado las condiciones adecuadas….ya veras, jaja! Severus es otro importante en la historia, aunque siento decirte que no terminara con Ginny, sino cierta lectora me mata y entonces sí que os quedáis sin saber como va la historia, jaja . Un saludo!

LUPINABLACK


	6. Chapter 6

Después de casi seis meses de ausencia en esta historia vuelvo con ella, la verdad es que no hace ni dos meses que me arreglaron el ordenador pero no he tenido tiempo de nada por los exámenes de la universidad…aún me quedan 5 para terminar.

Por los que tenían miedo, aunque tarde mucho, mucho terminaré por actualizar, no pienso dejar la historia, sólo que ahora no tengo tiempo.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios pero no he podido responderlos.

Una última cosa esta capítulo va dedicado a Lady Grayson, que sepas que sigo viva aunque ahora mismo no pueda seguir tu historia ya me pondré al día con ella.

Espero que os guste, y espero vuestra opinión.

.

**CAPITULO 6: ¿UN FUTURO PEOR?**

Ante la atenta mirada de los tres Gryffindors y demás alumnos y profesores presentes, las serpientes que les miraban de forma amenazante empezaron a cambiar volviendo a ser quienes realmente eran.... mortífagos

"poción multijugos"…"no confíes en tu casa, no vuelvas a confiar en mí"

Las palabras que le había dicho su ahijado resonaban en su cabeza tomando sentido el mismo tiempo que veía cómo el supuesto "Draco" se convertía en Lucius Malfoy, mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso.

Una vez los mortífagos recuperaron sus verdaderos cuerpos la lucha entre los presentes en la Gran Entrada comenzó sin ningún miramiento. Los hechizos tanto de ataque como de defensa, de magia blanca como de magia negra eran gritados por todas las personas ahí congregadas intentando tomar la sorpresa y el hecho de golpear primero como ventaja sobre el otro bando.

Los alumnos mayores tomaban sus varitas uniéndose a unos u otros combatientes según sus ideales.

Dumbledore se encargaba de defender un pequeño grupo de primer año mientras les daba instrucciones a los profesores que se encontraban con él. Al momento un par de patronus tomaban distintas direcciones entre los rayos de distintos colores y los cuerpos que en tan pocos minutos ya se encontraban en el suelo, los cuales la mayoría vestían uniformes de Hogwarts.

Los pocos miembros de la Orden que se encontraban en el castillo no podían apenas hacer frente a sus adversarios, numerosos grupos de mortífagos se encontraban dispersos por los pasillos más las criaturas oscuras que entraron en los terrenos una vez que las barreras de seguridad habían caído.

Siguiendo las órdenes dadas tanto Snape como Lupin se desplazaron hacia sus objetivos. El Profesor de DCAO intentaba guiar entre todo aquél caos a los más pequeños ayudado de alumnos de quinto en adelante hacia el tercer piso para evacuarles a través de la estatua de la bruja Tuerta hacia Honeyduckes, esperando que el pueblo no estuviese siendo atacando también.

Mientras el Maestro de Pociones debía llevar a tres de sus Gryffindors preferidos al despacho del Director para poder avisar al resto de la Orden y dar la alarma en el Ministerio de Magia. El problema de ir en el mismo grupo que Potter era que asemejaba a llevar un imán para los hechizos, pero siempre estaban sus nobles compañeros para interponerse si era necesario.

- Vamos Potter, síganme – una vez que los mortífagos presentes centraron su atención en los profesores que se encontraban allí, los tres leones pudieron seguir al malhumorado profesor a través de los pasillos.

- ¡Stupefy! – una voz grave se escuchó sobre las otras.

- ¡No! – Harry notó como era empujado y un cuerpo desmayado caía encima de él.

- ¡Hermione! – Neville se acercó a ellos ayudando a despertar a la castaña descuidando su espalda mientras Snape se encargaba de Rodolphus Lestrange, quien les había cortado el paso.

- Ennervate, Hermione ¿estás bien? – el moreno estaba aún en el suelo con la bruja apoyada en él - ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte en medio? ¿Y si hubiese sido una maldición de magia negra? ¿Estás loca?

- De nada Harry, fue todo un placer – le contestó irónica

- Eh chicos – les interrumpió el rubio mientras se incorporaba varita en ristre – no creo que este sea el mejor momento para que os pongáis a discutir, tenemos compañía – a Lestrange se habían unido su mujer, que le miraba de manera perturbadora, y dos chicos de séptimo de Slythering, todos vestidos ya con capas de mortífagos.

- ¡Crucio! – un rayo rojo pasó entre los chicos separándoles en dos grupos, Neville solo por un lado y Hermione y Harry por otro.

- Vaya, vaya el bebé Longbottom… ¿no tienes miedo, infante? – se estaba mofando de él intentando minar su espíritu.

- De ti no, sucia asesina – miró a su alrededor para ver cómo estaban los demás- Harry y Hermione luchaban dando lo mejor de ellos mismos contra las serpientes, mientras Snape aún aguantaba frente a los embistes de Rodolphus, mostrando ambos algunos cortes y heridas.

- Tsk…Tsk…Tendré que ir a hacerle una visita a tu abuela, no te ha enseñado ninguna educación…Sectunsempra

- Protego, Incendio –"defender y atacar, defender y atacar". La mortífaga evitó el rayo con facilidad.

- Así que quieres jugar…pues juguemos…Sectunsempra, Crucio – Neville sólo pudo esquivar el primer rayo recibiendo de lleno la maldición torturadora. Miles de agujas candentes atravesaban sus músculos hasta llegar a los huesos arrancándole gemidos de dolor, el adolescente no pensaba darle el gusto de escucharle gritar.

- ¡Neville! – viendo el cuerpo de su amigo retorcerse en el suelo intentaron deshacerse de sus contrincantes lo más rápido posible, sin embargo estos no tenían pensado ponérselo fácil - ¡maldita serpiente! – desde ese momento el ataque del moreno se volvió más agresivo ganándole terreno poco a poco al mortífago.

- Vamos a comparar tu resistencia con la de tus padres…Seguro que te encantará poder compartir habitación con ellos, ser toda una familia feliz…jaja – la mortífaga no le quitaba la maldición evitando que tuviera cualquier momento de respiro – y no te preocupes por tu abuela, ya me encargo yo de darle las buenas nuevas, seguro que se muere del gusto.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – el grito de un hombre se oyó sobre el resto de las peleas haciendo que los duelistas desviaran la vista hacia el combata que presentaban Snape y Lestrange, observando como un rayo verde salía de la varita negra del Jefe de la Casa de las Serpientes derribando al primogénito de la oscura familia, desatando al furia de su ahora viuda.

- ¡Maldito traidor! – el alarido de la bruja acompañó la caída del cuerpo hasta que llegó al suelo.

El momento de tensión fue aprovechado por los jóvenes leones, quienes con la ayuda de su Profesor de Pociones consiguieron abatir a sus oponentes dejándoles desmayados y atados para evitar que escaparan.

Viendo que estaba en desigualdad de condiciones, Bellatrix, ahora, Black decidió acabar lo antes posible con el juego que estaba manteniendo con el tercer Gryffindor…

- ¡Encarzanimus Prox! – un rayo negro como el alma de la persona que empuñaba la varita de la que salió dio en el cuerpo del adolescente que aún estaba en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento sin poder hacer nada para evitar ser alcanzado o al menos intentar protegerse del destino que le prometía.

- ¡NO! – el grito salió de las gargantas de los otros dos leones mientras la serpiente no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar como su alumno era herido por la maldición al mismo tiempo que evitaba como podía que el temperamento de los Gryffindor les hiciese cometer alguna estupidez mientras tiraba de ellos dirigiéndoles al pasillo aledaño al que estaban viendo como la mortífaga se acercaba a ellos mientras se reía de forma maníaca. Sabiendo lo que resultaría de un enfrentamiento entre una Bellatrix demente y un Potter cegado por el dolor y la ira prefería dejar la pelea para otro momento y correr a cumplir con el encargo de Dumbledore.

.

…

.

Guiaba a los alumnos al pasaje para que pudieran escapar. Recorría todos los atajos y pasillos secretos que conocía para evitar exponer a los alumnos más pequeños a algún duelo o enfrentamiento con los mortífagos. Al grupo se iban sumando algún que otro miembro de la Orden con varios alumnos que dejaban a su cargo para después quedarse atrás evitando que fuesen perseguidos.

Ya casi habían llegado, esperaba que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo y que Hogsmeade no estuviera siendo atacado. Con la ayuda de dos miembros del ED que se les unieron por el camino con varios chicos de segundo año, revisó que el corredor estuviera vacío. Una vez despejado abrió el pasadizo de la Bruja Tuerta. La Profesora Sinistra pasó primero para guiar a los alumnos, desde el pueblo mandaría otro aviso al Ministerio, estaban tardando demasiado en aparecer los aurores.

Los últimos es entrar fueron Hanna Abbot y Terry Boot.

- Destruir la entrada del pasadizo para que no os puedan seguir, proteger a los más pequeños.

- Sí Profesor Lupin.

Después de eso cerró la estatua. Los miembros de la Orden que permanecían aún con él se dispersaron tras la explosión que hubo en los jardines. Era necesario evitar que esas bestias entraran en el castillo, si era así no tendrían nada que hacer.

Remus les iba a seguir cuando reconoció un olor en el aire, el olor del traidor…

.

…

.

"No dejes que les pase nada a ninguno"

No había podido cumplirlo, Longbottom había sido herido. Se consolaba en el hecho de que ya casi había encontrado la cura para esa maldición. Pero aún así había fallado.

"Si yo caigo deberán volver al principio, al principio de esta oscuridad"

No terminaba de entender a qué se refería el Director con esas palabras, aunque esperaba que no fuera aquello e lo que estaba pensando. Por la cara que había puesto el licántropo ambos pensaban lo mismo tras oír esa frase.

Por eso ahora se encontraba en el despacho de Dumbledore buscando una pequeña caja dorada con la ayuda de los leones. Sólo les había dicho que era importante encontrarla no lo que contenía. Esperaba que no fuese necesario utilizarla.

.

…

.

La pelea les había ido dirigiendo hacia el interior del Gran Comedor, el cual ya no mostraba la grandiosidad de hace unos simples minutos. Las mesas estaban prácticamente hachas astillas o parcialmente quemadas por el blanco de varios hechizos.

Se daba cuenta de que Tom estaba atacando con todo lo que tenía, sólo faltaba que el mismo hiciera su gran entrada.

En ese momento se enfrentaba con dos mortífagos, no suponía ningún problema para él, pero los cuerpos de sus alumnos en el suelo le desconcentraban. Lo sabía, esta batalla estaba perdida, seria un golpe demasiado duro para todos y aún así no serviría de nada. Si hubieran tenido más tiempo y destruido todos los Horrocruxes podría ser la última batalla de esa guerra que duraba ya demasiado tiempo. Pero no era así.

Quedaban muy pocos en pie. El ambiente se había vuelto aún más sombrío, los mortífagos habían recuperado ánimos y fuerzas, eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

- No importa cuánto luchéis, estáis perdidos.

Lord Voldemort por fin intervenía en la batalla de Hogwarts.

.

…

.

Había reconocido el olor en seguida, estaba cerca. Oía como sus patas resonaban en el pasillo.

- Desmaius – había fallado por poco. Esta vez no dejaría que escapara.

Bloqueó el corredor por ambos lados para que no pudiera huir como la rata que era. Empezó a dejar que los instintos del lobo tomarán control de él. Pettegrew era el culpable de todo lo que le había pasado a su manada, y hoy pagaría por ello.

Poco a poco le fue acorralando en la oscuridad. Cuando le tenía prácticamente cercado, el animago decidió dejar su forma para aparecer frente al licántropo como hombre, o mejor dicho como un pseudo-hombre que temblaba como una hoja de miedo al ver que finalmente tendría que enfrentar todos sus pecados.

- Remus, al fin te encuentro – tenía que pobrar una última estrategia, si se enfrentaba a Lupin no tenía todas consigo para poder sobrevivir, lo tenía muy claro – Tenemos que evacuar el colegio, El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado no tardará en aparecer.

- Si Voldemort va a entrar en el colegio, creo que tú vas a tener mucho que ver en ello, ¿no es cierto Pettegrew? – estaba rabioso, aún no podía entender cómo ese ser, esa cosa había podido ser uno de sus mejores amigos. Como por su culpa había pasado los peores años de su vida al creerse sólo de nuevo. El culpable de todo lo que había tenido que sufrir Harry.

- No, no Moony, Remus, amigo…yo solo he permanecido a su lado para llegado el momento poder ayudar a la Orden…

- Ayudar a la Orden ¿no? Sí, ayudar. Eso es lo que has hecho estos dos últimos años cierto – se iba acercando poco a poco hacia él con la varita en posición – Por eso ayudaste a Voldemort a volver a su cuerpo – cada vez aseguraba con mayor fuerza su varita – Por eso permitiste que Harry llegara al cementerio –sus nudillos estaban casi blancos de la presión – Por eso callaste el plan de tu amo para conseguir atraer a Harry al Ministerio permitiendo que Sirius muriera.

- Remus, de verdad yo sólo quería ayudar… - apenas podía mantener firme la varita entre sus gordos dedos.

- No dudo que quisieras ayudar, pero no era a nosotros a quienes ayudabas. Desmaius.

La rara esquivó ágilmente el hechizo mostrando unos reflejos que el licántropo no había visto nunca devolviendo el ataque con magia negra. Pettegrew nunca había mostrado una gran habilidad en los duelos y como a pesar de todo había sido un gran amigo, poco tiempo pero lo fue al fin y al cabo, no había querido herirlo. Pero viendo la nueva situación no pensaba darle cuartel. Llegó la hora de cobrarle todas sus faltas.

El duelo que comenzó a tener lugar en el corredor era uno de los más encarnizados en el que había tenido que intervenir el Profesor de DCAO. Se podía comprobar que su contrincante había aprendido bastantes cosas de las Artes Oscuras. Le estaba costando mucho poder defenderse de sus ataques, tendría que comenzar a usar hechizos que estuvieran a la misma altura de los que tenía que detener, aunque esto no le gustara. Ellos luchaban contra las Artes Oscuras, pero no tenía alternativa si quería ganar. Era una buena persona y sabría controlar su influencia en sí mismo.

A partir de ese momento la lucha ya no tenía igual, apenas se diferenciaba de aquellos combates entre otro cualquier mortífagos y miembro de la Orden. La diferencia de este era la amistad rota por uno de ellos, la confianza que quebró, las almas que hirió…Esta vez uno de los caería para no volver a levantarse más…

.

…

.

Veía como las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la castaña y como su Profesor de Pociones había perdido por primera vez su fría máscara tras la que se mostraba, estaba desesperado. No sabía lo que contenía la cajita, pero era lo suficientemente importante para que su búsqueda pusiese en ese estado al adusto espía. Sería mejor encontrarla lo antes posible.

A los pocos minutos consiguió dar con ella en el armario donde el Director guardaba todo aquello que les había ido enseñando para poder vencer a Voldemort. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos la reconoció en seguida…

**---FLASH BACK---**

Llevaba tres noches teniendo esos sueños raros que no recordaba al despertar. Tenía una mala sensación acerca de ellos. Sería mejor que se lo contase al Director, ya había aprendido la lección por las malas.

Cuando entró en el despacho, Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritorio. Por primera vez veía la mesa completamente despejada de los extraños útiles que solía poseer el anciano. En el centro de la superficie bajo su atenta mirada estaba una pecunia caja dorada con adornos en bajorrelieve. Se veía que estaba pensativo, muy concentrado en algo, por eso le dio reparo molestarlo. Finalmente fue el propio Director quien se percató de su presencia.

Una vez le contó lo de los sueños no pudo contener más su curiosidad y le terminó preguntando por el contenido de la caja. Los ojos del Director brillaron por un momento.

- El último recurso para combatir contra Tom. La posible esperanza para cuando todo esté perdido. El tiempo es una peligrosa arma de doble filo pues lo hombre solemos cometer los mismos errores…

**---FIN FLASH BACK---**

- Mione – consiguió controlar su nervioso tono de voz.

- Dime Harry – se acercó hasta su amigo quien estaba de espaldas a ella con la caja en las manos.

- ¿Llevas contigo el diario con toda la información que íbamos recopilando sobre Voldemort y los Horrocruxes?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

En ese momento el moreno le enseñó la caja. Ya les había hablado a sus amigos sobre ella. La reacción de la castaña le confirmó que se acordaba de ella.

- Haz una copia del diario para mí por si acaso.

La castaña obedeció sin decir nada más. Cuando terminaron avisaron a Snape de que habían encontrado la caja.

- Bien – dijo mientras salía de la pequeña biblioteca que poseía el Director – Será mejor que intentamos volver al Comedor antes de que las cosas empeoren – se guardó la caja entre los pliegues de su capa.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el Comedor esperando que Dumbledore y el resto de personas que luchaban a su lado aún presentasen batalla a los mortífagos. No había siquiera terminado de bajar el segundo tramo de escaleras cuando sintieron cómo una corriente mágica pasaba a través de ellos, era la magia del castillo intentando evitar que entrase en él la maldad personificada. Pero era demasiado tarde. Voldemort ya se encontraba entre esos mismos muros.

Según iban llegando a su destino los duelos aumentaban hasta que por fin alcanzaron las puertas del Comedor para escuchar

- No importa cuánto luchéis, estáis perdidos.

.

…

.

- Repulso – por fin había conseguido alcanzar a Pettegrew.

Las heridas y contusiones que mostraba el hombre lobo eran pruebas de ello. Le había costado bastante darle con alguno de los hechizos oscuros que había tenido que utilizar. Por fin la rata estaba desarmada y prácticamente inconsciente del golpe en la cabeza. A pesar de querer vencerlo había temido este momento. ¿Qué hacer ahora con Pettegrew? Si fuera Sirius quien estuviera en su situación le mataría sin ningún titubeo, pero él no podía. Incluso ahora venía a su memoria la imagen de un chiquillo regordete de 11 años del que se hizo amigo durante el primer año de escuela.

Este momento que se perdió en sus propios pensamientos fue su perdición, esa distracción fue aprovechada por el mortífagos quien sacó una segunda varita.

- Crucio –solo sus reflejos adquiridos con cada transformación le salvaron de recibir la imperdonable.

- Avada Kedavra – lo había hecho, había conjurado la maldición asesina.

Mientras veía cómo el rayo verde viajaba desde su varita hasta el cuerpo de su contrincante lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus dorados ojos. Se había convertido en aquello contra lo que luchaban. Aunque sabía que lo que acaba de hacer estaba mal, en el fondo de su corazón sentía que había sido lo correcto.

Necesitaba apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, estaban en una batalla, Harry y Hermione le necesitaban. Si el Director pensaba que los chicos iban a tener que viajar en el tiempo seguro necesitaban un par de cosas. Con ese objetivo se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor abandonando un frío cuerpo en el suelo de ese pasillo.

.

…

.

En el momento en el que le escuchó hablar supo que todo estaba perdido. Aunque Harry pudiese enfrentarse a Tom no serviría de nada matarle, sólo se daría cuenta de que habían descubierto los Horrocruxes.

Finalmente Voldemort terminó por entrar en el Gran Comedor donde sus mortífagos tenían acorralados a los contrincantes que aún permanecían en pie. Sonrió al ver que eran pocos los que permanecían en pie aún dispuestos a pelear, pero su buen humor se esfumó al percatarse de que faltaban dos importantes personas en la estancia.

- Siempre se puede hacer algo Tom – le contestó por fin el Director, parecía cansado aunque no creía que estuviese herido, ya se encargaría de ello más adelante.

- Tú y tus tontas esperanzas viejo. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? No veo por aquí a tu "elegido"

- Será porque te falla la vista Tom – el chico había hablado desde la puerta flanqueado por Snape y Hermione.

- O, bien Potter has decidido unirte a nosotros – mientras hablaba los tres se fueron desplazando hasta colocarse con Dumbledore y el resto.

Ambos grupos, mortífagos y sus contrincantes, se encontraban enfrentados con la mesa de los Profesores en un lado y la puerta principal de la estancia en el otro.

Para nadie pasó desapercibido como Snape se situaba junto al Director de Hogwarts.

- Bien Snape, veo que por fin has decidido mostrar cuales son tus verdaderas lealtades. Lástima que no fueses un buen espía – los mortífagos presentes se mofaron de él pues no había estado al corriente de ese ataque.

- Creo "mi lord" que eso lo deberán decir aquellos para los que espiaba – el desprecio con el que se refirió al Señor Tenebroso hizo que entre las filas de los mortífagos varios se enfadaran y otros murmurasen amenazas contra el Profesor de Pociones.

Por su parte Voldemort pensaba que antes de poder enfrentase al viejo Director debería castigar cómo se merecía a Snape. Perdiendo la paciencia al ver que el mago no se acongojaba ante su mirada decidió tomar la vida rápida.

- Crucio –el rayo dirigido hacia el ex-mortífago fue el detonante para que tantos duelos como fuesen posibles se desatasen como respuesta en la estancia.

Mientras Snape se defendía a duras penas de los ataques de Voldemort, Harry y Hermione tenían que hacer frente a sus propios contrincantes intentando no alejarse no demasiado de él o de Dumbledore, quien debía enfrentarse con dos oponentes.

Viendo el caos que se había desatado en el Comedor quiso acabar lo antes posible con el traidor, ya algo herido. Era una pena no poder dedicarle el tiempo que merecía, pero no quería que peces más gordos se le escaparan de las manos. Tras dejarle tirado en el suelo aún sufriendo los dolores del último Crucio que le había enviado, lanzó la maldición asesina.

- Avada Kedavra –veía como el rayo viajaba hacia el sujeto de negro para impactar en alguien que se encontraba de espaldas vestido con una túnica lila.

- Debéis marcharos – apenas fue un susurro lo último que escuchó antes de ver cómo Dumbledore caía muerto delante de él.

Todos los años que llevaba como mortífago y posteriormente como miembro y espía de la Orden le hicieron reaccionar inmediatamente aprovechando el sopor y mutismo que se habían instaurado en el Comedor tras ver al viejo Director muerto a manos de Voldemort.

Tomó de los brazos a los dos leones dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, dando gracias a que ahora estuviesen más cerca debido a los movimientos efectuados durante los enfrentamientos. Sin embargo ya les esperaban dos moles con sus varitas en alto que por suerte fueron tumbadas por Lupin que bajaba las escaleras tan rápido como la profunda herida en su pierna se lo permitía.

Sin perder más tiempo Snape simplemente agradeció cabeceando ligeramente con la cabeza para salir por la puerta tirando de sus alumnos. Detrás de ellos iba Remus y varios mortífagos aún más retrasados. Aunque querían no podían detenerse para que el licántropo les diese alcance, Dumbledore había muerto y ese era el detonante para que el giratiempos fuese una opción. Seguían a su Profesor de Pociones internándose en el Bosque Prohibido. No parecían seguir un camino al azar para alejarse del Castillo, sino uno bien específico.

Tras unos minutos corriendo entre los árboles llegaron a un pequeño claro donde Snape se detuvo siendo imitado por sus alumnos. Esperaba que Lupin también se dirigiera hacia ese claro para poder reunirse y ambos explicarles el plan de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore. Aún no podía creer que se hubiera sacrificado por él. Debería ser el Director y no sus alumnos quien viajase al pasado…

Todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron al oír pasos cerca de dond estaban, esperaba que fuese ya el licántropo. Los muchachos, que desde que llegaron habían estado sentados en el suelo, se levantaron en un reflejo. El intruso no les hizo esperar mucho. Al momento apareció Remus acompañado de unos cuantos centauros, Firenze, uno de los pocos que pudo reconoces, ayudaba a caminar al hombre.

- Por fin Lupin, será mejor explicarles todo y que se vayan cuanto antes. Granger, Potter, ¿saben lo que es esto? – les dijo mostrándoles el interior de la pequeña caja.

- El giratiempos del Director – le contestó el adolescente.

- Bien, pero este es especial. No retrocede horas sino años. Tendrán que viajar al comienzo.

- Pero jugar con el tiempo podría traer horribles consecuencias – le interrumpió su alumna.

- ¿Y cree Srta. Granger que podría haber un futuro pero? – no tenían tiempo para esas cosas – El Director dispuso que fueran ustedes los que viajaran, y no pregunte por qué.

- Toma Harry, seguro que os sirve de algo – el adolescente se acercó al merodeador para coger la capa y el mapa de sus manos, con todo no había pensado en su posible utilidad – Os he apuntado un hechizo para solucionar lo de vuestros nombres – les sonrió a ambos con carió.

- No todos quieren ser salvados – esa vez fue Bane quien habló – recordarlo bien Helena y William –tras esas palabras todos los centauros se fueron salvo este que le entregó un papel a Hermione – Sólo tú sabrás cuál es el momento de leerlo, aunque al principio no creas en ello – después también abandonó el claro.

Tras la extraña despedida de los centauros, Snape les entregó el giratiempos. La castaña lo vio entre las manos de su amigo para después levantar su mirada y cruzarla con el licántropo. Antes de saber nada más notó como los labios de su profesor tomaban los suyos intentado transmitirle todo lo que en ese momento sentía, pero sobre todo el amor que le profesaba.

Los dos morenos se quedaron bastantes sorprendidos. El más joven de ellos cambió rápidamente su expresión por una triste sonrisa. El mayor aún peleaba consigo mismo, no sabía si debía pedirles o no ese favor, estaba claro que quería, aún la quería pero no sabía si debía.

Cuando terminó el beso, el licántropo simplemente le susurró unas palabras al oído…"Te amo"…Para después abrazar al hijo de sus mejores amigos…"Cuídala, cuídate"…el adolescente contestó ese pequeño intercambio…"Siempre".

Una vez finalizaron las despedidas Harry colocó el giratiempos alrededor de ambos. El tiempo se le acababa, se irían y si él no hacía nada…Mandó al cuerno a su razón y por una vez desde hacía muchos años siguió su corazón.

- Salvar a Patricia – el resto le miraron – Patricia Grayson, sólo sálvenla – ambos jóvenes asintieron mientras Harry terminaba de darle vueltas al reloj de arena.

Cuando terminó sólo pudieron dirigirles una última mirada de despedida a sus profesores tras la que cerraron sus ojos.

Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos seguían en el mismo claro, pero ahora se encontraban solos…


	7. Chapter 7

Sé que es imperdonable, casi 6 meses sin aparecer por aquí y más teniendo el cap escrito desde el verano, pero es que me ha sido imposible. Le diagnosticaron cáncer a un familiar y estuve los dos mese de verano haciendo rondas con otros familiares para quedarme en el hospital luego en septiembre tuve exámenes de nuevo y estos dos meses han sido un poco complicados. Espero que ya la cosa empiece a tomar el buen camino y pueda tener más tiempo para escribir. Haré todo lo posible para que el próximo esté antes de Navidades.

Un saludo a todos y muchas gracias por los reviews de: **jesica-haruzuchia**, **ginny lily potter weasley**, **Amia**, **Sucubos**, **Centinela de la noche** (me encanta tu nombre), **Aelita 1993**, **Lady Grayson** y **mari**; y los que me hayan añadido a alguna de sus alertas. Disfrutar de la lectura.

Nieves.

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: 1976, El regalo de las estrellas**

- Te dije que todo era posible – fue lo primero que dijo el moreno sonriéndole con cariño a su amiga.

Ella simplemente le miró para abrazarle y al momento siguiente ponerse a llorar ambos. Lo habían tenido que dejar todo atrás. Lo último que habían vivido junto a sus seres queridos había sido un infierno para encontrarse ahora ahí los dos solos. Pues así es como estaban, solos en otro tiempo para poder evitar su propio futuro.

Pasado un rato en el que finalmente se fueron calmando se sentaron para pensar cómo iban a hacer para entrar en el Colegio y cuál iba a ser su plan a seguir. Abrieron el Mapa del Merodeador para ver que el castillo estaba prácticamente vacío, ni siquiera estaban todos los profesores lo que significaba que aún debían de ser las vacaciones de verano. Eso era toda una suerte ya que sería más fácil presentarse ante el Director.

- No podremos darle nuestros verdaderos nombres – pensó en voz alta la castaña – "No todos quieres ser salvados" – murmuró a continuación.

- William y Helena – terminó por ella su amigo sonriéndole.

- Un problema menos, sólo espero que no nos haga muchas preguntas – comenzaron a avanzar hacia la salida del Bosque.

Recorrieron la orilla del lago, atravesaron los jardines delanteros, subieron las grandes escaleras de la entrada y se internaron en el castillo. Parecía que seguían en su propio tiempo. Los pasillos no habían cambiado salvo algún cuadro, estatua o tapiz, pero seguían igual, seguían sintiéndose igual.

Notaban como la magia del castillo les daba la bienvenida, era como un suave cosquilleo en las manos y una suave brisa que revoloteaba sus cabellos. Se volvieron a mirar, ambos fueron conscientes de lo mismo, finalmente no iban a estar tan solos como pensaban, el propio castillo les iba a ayudar con su misión.

Algo más optimistas terminaron por llegar a la gárgola que guardaba la entrada del despacho del Director. No hizo falta que dijeran ninguna contraseña, pues nada más detenerse delante de ella les permitió el paso a la escalera interior. Cuando llegaron a la puerta tocaron a la misma esperando

- Adelante – la voz del Director les dio paso.

Ambos entraron al despacho tomando asiento en las sillas frente al escritorio que les señalaba el adulto.

- Bien, ¿qué es lo que desean señores?

- ¿Nos podría decir la fecha de hoy?

- 27 de agosto – contestó enderezándose en su asiento observándoles con más atención debido a la curiosidad que había despertado en él esa simple pregunta.

- ¿De?

- De 1976 – su curiosidad se disparó en ese momento.

- Verá Profesor, nosotros no somos de este tiempo – los ojos del Director brillaron con antelación – Estábamos en el Gran Comedor cuando fuimos atacados, estábamos perdiendo la batalla así que dos profesores por orden del director nos mandaron aquí. – la castaña no había podido evitar que algunas lágrimas traviesas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Por su parte, el moreno le tomó de la mano intentando reconfortarla.

- ¿Puedo saber quién era vuestro director?

Los dos jóvenes se miraron, no sabían si debían, era peligroso rebelar información del futuro, por muy insignificante que pareciese. Finalmente pensaron que era importante que Dumbledore les dejase permanecer en Hogwarts, así que se arriesgaron.

- Fue usted Profesor Dumbledore, la posible esperanza para cuando todo esté perdido.

Miró de nuevo a ambos jóvenes. Apenas debían tener 16 años y habían tenido que intervenir en una batalla para defender el castillo y según su yo futuro eran la última esperanza. Pues verdaderamente todo tenía que estar perdido para que él mismo se atreviera a jugar con el tiempo de esa forma.

Quería preguntar de quién se habían tenido que defender, pero sabía que no debía conocer ninguna información del futuro. No sabía de cuantos años en el futuro estaban hablando por lo que era posible que estuvieran refiriéndose a Tom y sus mortífagos. Apenas en esos momentos estaban teniendo los primeros enfrentamientos serios de lo que bien podría parecer una guerra que duraría varios años para, finalmente, perder toda esperanza.

Esperanza. Por qué estos chicos eran la última esperanza. Qué tenían ellos de especial. Se conocía lo suficiente para saber que a pesar de estar muy desesperado como para jugar con el tiempo nunca enviaría a una persona cualquiera para llevar a cabo la misión que fuese en un tiempo distinto. Tenía claro que estos chicos tenían una misión, que habían viajado por ello y a ese tiempo en especial. Algo pasaría en esa época que podría determinar el futuro de la Guerra, posiblemente la guerra contra Voldemort. Algo para lo que los chicos debían estar entrenados y preparados. Lo que le volvía a llevar a saber quiénes eran. Les volvió a mirar.

Los ojos de ella estaban opacados por la tristeza, no miedo, no estaba en shock, estaban completamente tristes pero mostraban una determinación e inteligencia admirables, desvió la mirada al escudo de su uniforme deteniéndose un momento en un extraño colgante de un círculo son un fénix y una lechuza en su interior par terminar encontrándose con el león de Gryffindor en su túnica.

Pasó su mirada a su acompañante para ver los mismos colores en su túnica. Sonrió orgulloso. Siguió su examen del adolescente para percatarse de un colgante parecido al de ella, sin embargo ahora era un fénix y un león los animales encerrados en el círculo de plata. Terminó por enfrentar sus azules ojos con los verde esmeralda de él. Esos ojos le sorprendieron en sobremanera, no eran tan cálidos como los de ella, sino fríos y no mostraban tanta tristeza sino que reflejaban dolor, un inmenso dolor y una extraña madurez que no debía mostrar un joven de su edad, como si hubiesen vivido demasiado, demasiadas luchas, demasiadas pérdidas.

Se sorprendió del parecido que tenía el chico con uno de sus alumnos. Era cierto que no eran copias, pero tenían los mismos rasgos faciales aunque algo más suavizados. Podría ser un futuro familiar… No quiso pensar más en ello. Lo único importante que necesitaba saber era que estaban siendo sinceros y eso lo podría ver cualquiera a simple vista.

Se estaba poniendo nervioso bajo el escrutinio al que les estaba sometiendo el Director. Nunca le había gustado que le observara de esa manera, como si llegara hasta su alma descubriendo todos sus secretos.

- ¿Profesor? – por suerte fue la castaña quien rompió los pensamientos del Director.

- Bien señores, supongo que mi yo futuro les mandó para cumplir alguna misión para la que supongo que es importante que permanezcan en la escuela como alumnos de ¿sexto curso? – ambos asintieron – En primer lugar les debemos poner nombres.

- Helena y William – le contestó el joven, el Director le sonrió

- Debo suponer que esos no son sus verdaderos nombres, cosa que me parece perfecta, cuanto menos sepa mejor. Ahora habrá que darle una vida, un pasado par que puedan tener un futuro aquí.

Se quedó un rato pensando en una solución para eso.

- Serán William y Helena Crews hijos de Charles y Victoria Crews, unos viejos amigos que fueron asesinados este verano en América. ¿Conocen el mundo muggle?

- Yo soy hija de muggles y William ha crecido en su mundo.

- Bien, han vivido desde pequeños escondidos en el mundo muggle recibiendo clases privadas en sus casas. Nadie sabe si Victoria y Charles llegaron a tener alguna vez hijos, así que no tendrán problemas con ello. Tampoco creo que a mis viejos amigos les importe que ustedes sean los últimos "descendientes" de esta poderosa familia – les sonrió con algo de tristeza.

- No podremos volver, cierto – se sorprendió de la perspicacia de la chica, podía ver más allá de las cosas.

- No lo creo Señorita Crews, cada uno ya tiene su camino marcado y si ustedes está aquí será por que así tiene que ser, es posible que este fuese vuestro futuro, nunca hay que perder la esperanza.

- Sólo hay que dejar que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar – terminó el moreno recordándole a la castaña las palabras que ya una vez utilizó mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa que consiguió animarla.

El Director terminó por convencerse, esos chicos eran realmente especiales.

- Bien, aunque aún quedan varios días para el comienzo de las clases podrán permanecer en el castillo. Mañana les entregaré algo de oro para que puedan realizar sus compras para el curso. Aunque ambos son Gryffindors, tendrán que ser seleccionado de nuevo. Boli – llamó el Director apareciendo un pequeño elfo en el despacho – Por favor lleva a los Señores Crews a alguna habitación de invitados de la primera planta, siendo tan pocos es mejor estar todos cerca de los otros – terminó despidiéndoles

Los chicos se levantaron siguiendo al elfo doméstico hasta la primera planta donde se pararon delante del cuadro de dos jóvenes de época bailando en un salón decorado con un estilo clásico.

- "Hermanos de corazón" – los chicos sonrieron ante la contraseña dicha por el pequeño elfo.

El cuadro se apartó dando lugar a una confortable sala común a través de la cual se accedía a dos dormitorios individuales cada uno con su propio cuarta de baño.

- Boli les ha dejado algo de ropa en sus habitaciones para que puedan asearse y cambiarse.

- Gracias – le contestaron los dos.

Una vez se encontraron solos se sentaron uno al lado del otro delante de la apagada chimenea. Permanecieron un rato en silencio hasta que la castaña comenzó a llorar de nuevo intentando deshacerse de toda la tensión y mitigar aunque sólo fuera un poco la tristeza que la invadía. Desde que habían salido del despacho del Dumbledore, Harry no le había soltado la mano, intentando que no se sintiera sola, que supiese que él estaba allí. Ella le apretó la mano para que entendiera que ella también estaba para él. Terminaron llorando los dos de nuevo abrazados mientras que el moreno le daba algunos besos en la cabeza a su hermana.

- No llevamos ni un día sin ellos y ya les hecho muchísimo de menos, me hacen mucha falta

- A mí también Mione, yo también les hecho mucho de menos, pero desde el momento en que llegamos ellos dejaron de existir tal y como les conocíamos. Hemos cambiado el futuro con nuestra llegada.

- Para eso nos quería enviar Dumbledore, para que hiciéramos posible el futuro, aunque no podamos volver….No podemos volver Harry – ambos se abrazaron más fuerte.

Los dos adolescentes tenían claro en su interior que si ese era el precio a pagar para que sus seres queridos pudiesen vivir una vida mejor lo pagarían gustosos. Estaban convencidos que merecía la pena. Aunque no entendían ni sabían cuáles serían las consecuencias de no poder volver a su tiempo. Qué pasaría cuando llegado el momento existieran dos Harry Potter y dos Hermione Granger en el mismo espacio temporal. Esto era más grave retroceder un par de horas y sus implicaciones en el desarrollo de la historia que ya conocían serían enormes. Sólo esperaban que no llegasen a ser fatales.

- Conoceremos a tus padres y a los Merodeadores – comentó la castaña desde los brazos de su amigo.

- Ya he pensado en ello – sonrió el chico por encima del hombro de ella – espero que podamos llegar a conocerlos bien, llegar a ser amigos o algo más, Mione.

- No será la misma persona que conocemos Harry, no será el mismo – se separaron el uno del otro - ¿crees que encontraremos aquí a Patricia Grayson? – preguntó de pronto acordándose de la palabras de su ya antiguo Profesor de Pociones.

- No lo sé pero deberemos salvarla como dijo. Reconozco que el murciélago no me cae bien, pero siempre ha cuidado de nosotros, tendremos que hacer lo mismo por él – dijo recordando las bromas de los Merodeadores que tanto llegó a odiar.

- Queda poco para la cena, será mejor que nos preparemos. Tendremos que hacer acto de presencia en…en el Comedor – intentó borrar las últimas imágenes de la batalla – esta noche tendremos que hablar de cómo vamos a empezar a buscar los Horrocruxes en esta época.

- Tienes razón, tendremos que empezar de nuevo.

- Hablando de eso creo que deberíamos cambiar un poco tu físico, te pareces demasiado a tu padre – dijo reteniéndole del brazo mientras pensaba en algo – Creo que si cambiamos el color de tu pelo y si usaras lentillas en vez de tus gafas sería suficiente, espera – recitando un hechizo le cambió el pelo volviéndolo del mismo color que el suyo y algo rizado haciendo que ahora fuera más manejable. – Las lentillas las tendremos que comprar mañana.

- Gracias Mione.

Casi una hora después ambos jóvenes se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor donde Dumbledore los presentaría a los profesores presentes. Estaban algo nerviosos a partir de ese momento tendrían que ser otras personas y seguramente habría gente que esperaría un determinado comportamiento por el apellido que habían adoptado.

Cuando por fin llegaron se encontraron con que las mesas de las casas estaban contra las paredes y en el centro había una pequeña mesa para apenas una docena de comensales, desde donde el Director les sonrió guiñándoles un ojo al percatarse del pequeño cambio físico de William y señaló los dos asientos que estaban a su izquierda en la redonda mesa. Una vez que estaban todos sentados, su nueva vida empezaba.

- Buenas noches a todos, supongo que querréis saber quienes son estos jóvenes – los maestros asintieron – Helena y William Crews, los hijos de mis viejos amigos Victoria y Charles – los Jefes de las Casas presentes se giraron rápidos hacia ellos – Cursaran sexto y séptimo con nosotros.

- Siento mucho los de sus padres, jóvenes

- Gracias Profesor… - contestó William

- Profesor Slughorn, Profesor de Pociones y Jefe de la Casa Slythering – se presentó el hombre.

- Si necesitan cualquier cosa, estamos para ayudarles – les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa Minerva Mcgonagall que sólo Helena pudo responder de forma tímida.

- Los chicos permanecerán en el castillo hasta el comienzo del nuevo curso. Para cualquier cosa, soy yo su tutor – ambos jóvenes se giraron hacia el Director intentando disimular la sorpresa de esa noticia, pues no habían pensado en ese pequeño detalle.

Tras las presentaciones la cena pasó con tranquilidad con pequeñas conversaciones entre todos los comensales. Sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los Profesores que ambos jóvenes estaban pendientes el uno del otro, cuidándose mutuamente con pequeños gestos. Una vez los últimos platos con los diversos postres desaparecieron, los dos adolescentes se despidieron alegando que estaban muy fatigados.

- Buenas noches jóvenes, espero descansen. Mañana les espero en mi despacho – les despidió con una sonrisa Dumbledore.

Una vez que se encontraron de nuevo en sus cuartos decidieron ponerse manos a la obra. Nada más entrar, William fue a su cuarto para traer el Mapa del Merodeador y los hechizos que Remus les había indicado para que no aparecieran sus verdaderos nombres. Por lo visto los Merodeadores aún tenían el Mapa en su poder y no podrían permitir que les descubriesen. Cuando volvió a la sala que compartía con la castaña, la encontró revisando sus notas acerca de los Horrocruxes.

- En esta época hay tres Horrocruxes que estoy completamente segura de que ya ha creado, de los otros tres no se decirte a parte de que aún nos queda por descubrir el último.

- Deberíamos averiguar donde se encuentran el anillo, el diario y la diadema para poder confirmarlo. Seguramente sólo el anillo se encuentre en la misma ubicación que en el futuro – pensó William.

- La casa de los Gaunt.

- Exacto – respondió mientras activaba el Mapa – Lo que significa que hasta vacaciones no podremos ir por él.

- Lo que nos lleva al segundo problema: cómo vamos a destruirlos. No creo que debamos conjurar el Fuego Maldito, es demasiado peligroso – se acercó a su amigo sentándose en el suelo.

- Y la espada de Gryffindor aún no está impregnada del veneno de Basilisco

- Creo que llegado ese momento necesitaremos ayuda para poder seguir adelante – miró al chico – Dumbledore sabe que hemos venido a cumplir una misión no creo que le importe ayudarnos, aunque tendremos que darle alguna explicación para que acceda.

- Sí, seguramente – se perdió un poco en sus pensamientos – Ahora algo que sí podamos hacer. Remus nos escribió el hechizo para que aparecieran nuestros nuevos nombres en el Mapa del Merodeador, ambos mapas se verán modificados.

- Me parece bien, siempre podemos perder el nuestro o nos lo puedes quitar, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

- Parece simple, tenemos que decir nuestro verdadero nombre, recitar el hechizo y a continuación nuestro nuevo nombre.

- ¿Quieres que pruebe yo primero? – dijo divertida ante la mirada dudosa del chico

- Por favor – le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la mano

- Veamos – sacó su varita – "Hermione Jane Granger cambiare nomme mima personae Helena Jane Crews"

Mientras ella llevaba a cabo el hechizo, Harry no despegó la vista del Mapa del Merodeador viendo como el nombre de Hermione se borraba poco a poco para ser sustituido por el de Helena.

- ¿Y bien? – como respuesta le pasó el Mapa, la chica sonrió – Te toca.

- "Harry James Potter cambiare nomme mima personae William Charles Crews" – el resultado fue el mismo – Un problema menos.

- ¿Crees que quedaremos en la misma Casa? Ya no somos los mismos que cuando empezamos Hogwarts.

- Tienes razón, no somos los mismos. Hemos demostrado nuestra valentía Gryffindor desde que llegamos al castillo. No te preocupes por eso, iré a la misma Casa que tú así tenga que amenazar al Sombrero, tengo promesas que cumplir – le sonrió con cariño – En vez de eso preocúpate en las asignaturas que vas a escoger, yo creo que voy a seguir con las mismas, sigo queriendo ser Auror.

- Yo también tomaré las que escogí. La verdad es que me atrae mucho lo de ser Sanadora. Tendremos que pedirle la lista de materiales a Dumbledore mañana. Sería interesante ver todo lo que han avanzado los descubrimientos en veinte años – el adolescente no pudo aguantar una pequeña risa al ver así de pensativa a su ahora hermana -¿Qué?

- Nada, que me alegro de que no hayas cambiado Mione.

La castaña se levantó sonriéndole mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Buenas noches William.

- Buenas noches Helena – ahora fue el turno de él de negar con la cabeza con diversión mientras se cerraba la puerta del dormitorio de la chica.

Se quedó un rato mirando las llamas que crepitaban en la chimenea. Siempre le agradaba y tranquilizaba ver la danza de las llamas cuando, como en ese momento, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza. Desvió la mirada hacia el reloj sobre la estantería, ya era muy tarde, sería mejor que se acostase; mañana tendrían muchas cosas que hacer.

* * *

Al día siguiente fueron al despacho del Director tras el desayuno como les había indicado la víspera. Dumbledore les dio más dinero del que necesitaban para comprar los libros junto con al lista de ellos. Entonces les recordó que tendrían que comprarse ropa y demás enseres que necesitasen e incluso adquirir alguna mascota o escoba si así querían. Que no se preocupasen por el dinero, no había problema con ello.

Viajaron por Red Flú hasta el Caldero Chorreante a través del cual llegaron al Callejón Diagon, prometía ser un día largo.

- Creo que primero deberíamos ir a por los libros y demás útiles para la escuela, será más rápido que elegir ropa además que deberemos ir también al Londres muggle – comentó la castaña organizando el plan del día mientras paseaban por la calle principal del Callejón.

- También necesitaremos unos baúles – dijo él aprovechando que pasaban delante de una tienda que tenía varios colocados en su escaparate.

Entraron juntos en la pequeña tienda donde se encontraba un anciano mago limpiando un par de baúles de madera. Una vez ambos tenían su propio baúl fue el turno de ir a comprar los libros. Se dirigieron a la librería.

Mientras William se encargaba de comprar los libros de las listas en el mostrador, Helena se paseaba entre los estantes buscando algún libro que llamase su atención. En la sección de Transformaciones encontró alguno sobre animagia que pensó les sería útil. No sería mala idea que intentaran convertirse en animagos, seguro les salvaba de algún apuro en el futuro si es que lo conseguían.

Al pesar en los animagos no pudo evitar pensar en los Merodeadores y a su vez en Remus y sus transformaciones. Ella sabía preparar la Poción Matalobos, aunque podía ser mejorada. Por ello fue después a la sección de Pociones en busca de algún libro sobre las reacciones entre los distintos ingredientes y por último se dirigió a los estantes de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Estaba buscando alguno que tratara sobre hombres lobo cuando escuchó una voz que le resultaba familiar, le recordaba a alguien. Se congeló en el sitio en el momento en que se percató de quién se trataba. Al otro lado del estante se encontraba Remus Lupin acompañado de alguna chica con la que hablaba de Encantamientos. No pudo evitar su curiosidad y se asomó encontrándose con el joven licántropo acompañado de una pelirroja que por sus ojos, Helena pudo reconocer como Lily Evans.

Allí estaba el joven que año más tarde se convertiría en el hombre que llegaría a amar.

Le observó un poco antes de verse sorprendida por la pelirroja que sólo le dirigió una mirada interrogante. La castaña sonrió nerviosa a l verse descubierta y se fue hacia el mostrador para pagar e irse lo antes posible. Habían esperado no encontrarse con nadie hasta el primero de septiembre pero al parecer no todo sucedía como querían.

Pagados los libros, que el dependiente encogió para que pudieran llevar de forma más cómoda se dirigieron al boticario. Mientras el dependiente les preparaba los paquetes de ingredientes para Hogwarts, ellos se perdieron entre los estantes en busca de los necesarios para la Poción Matalobos y alguno más para poder investigar. No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando William ya necesitaba salir del lugar.

- Mione, yo mejor te espero fuera, no puedo más con este olor.

- Vale – le respondió ella aún perdida entre barriles de raros ingredientes.

Seguía buscando cuando sin darse cuenta chocó contra alguien cayendo al suelo.

- ¡Ey! Ten cuidado – le soltó algo molesta mientras se levantaba sin ver al sujeto todavía.

- La que tiene que tener cuidado eres tú. Este no es un lugar para jugar – esa voz era igual y ya hablaba usando la misma frialdad y desdeño que en su yo futuro. Ante ella se encontraba el sujeto adolescente de Severus Snape, todo vestido de negro con su pelo largo hasta los hombros y sus oscuros ojos fijos en ella, fríos, letales, aunque cuando ella enfrentó su mirada se suavizaron a pesar de que su dueño no quería mostrar tal amabilidad.

- Ya sé que no es un lugar para jugar, no soy ninguna descerebrada – le replicó enfadad aunque algo confusa ante su mirada.

La castaña terminó por levantarse ella sola del suelo y recogió los ingredientes que se habían esparcido por el suelo. El chico se fijó en ese momento en los productos que la joven llevaba. Se terminó por agachar para recoger un pequeño bote que había terminado a sus pies.

- ¿Esencia de Belladona? – le miró inquisitivo – raro ingrediente, no se utiliza en muchas pociones convencionales.

- Claro que no – le respondió ella de forma algo más brusca de lo necesario tomando el recipiente de sus manos – Sus propiedades pueden convertir en mortal cualquier tipo de poción si no se sabe trabajar con ella.

El chico estaba impresionado, poca gente se arriesgaba a trabajar con ese ingrediente por su laboriosidad a la hora de prepararlo y preferían usar pociones con efectos semejantes aunque no fueran tan eficaces como aquellas.

- Me llamo Severus Snape – le dijo cunado ella se dio la vuelta para seguir con sus compras. No sabía por qué pero le agradaba esa chica.

- Helena Crews – le contestó mientras seguía buscando entre los ingredientes - ¿Pero dónde estará? – susurró para sí misma.

- ¿Qué buscas? Si quieres te puedo ayudar, conozco perfectamente la tienda.

Helena le miró. Pues claro que conocía la tienda perfectamente, las Pociones eran y serían su vida. Por otro lado, esto le serviría para acercarse un poco a él antes de llegar al Colegio y se convirtieran en enemigos si volvía a ser seleccionada para Gryffindor. Quería ayudarle y le habían prometido salvar a Patricia Grayson, y para eso necesitaban su propia colaboración.

- Claro, gracias – le sonrió – Busco Edelweiss Negro, estoy experimentando con una poción.

- ¿Edelweiss Negro? – meditó el joven – Ven – la guió a otro pasillo donde había unos pocos ejemplares de esa flor en un tarro de cristal. Le bajó el recipiente para que ella pudiese coger lo que necesitase - ¿Vas a Hogwarts? Es que nunca antes te había visto y yo comienzo este año sexto curso.

- ¿Sí? – fingió sorprenderse – la verdad es que mi hermano y yo comenzamos también sexto curso. Venimos de América, de Boston a decir verdad. ¿Me puedes contar cómo es la escuela? Nosotros teníamos tutores en casa.

El chico le empezó a contar un poco del castillo mientras seguían eligiendo nuevos ingredientes.

* * *

Había tenido que salir del Boticario, no podía aguantar más tiempo en esa tienda. No entendía como alguien podía soportar el olor tan fuerte que había dentro.

Decidió pasear un poco por el Callejón dándole tiempo a Helena a terminar con sus compras. Sus pies le guiaron mecánicamente a la tienda de artículos de Quidditch. Entró en ella, no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Comenzó a observar las escobas que tenían. Podía darse cuenta de que eran muy bonitas pero estaba claro que nunca podrían comparase con su Saeta de Fuego. No sabía si comprarse una, Dumbledore les había dado dinero más que de sobra y les había alentado a ello. Pero no sabía si debía hacerlo. El Quidditch formaba parte de él y quisiera o no lo echaría de menos. Bueno hablaría con Helena para ver qué era lo que pensaba y si eso volvería con ella a comprar…

- Te digo que no Cornamenta – no pudo evitar que esa voz le sacase de sus pensamientos – Por mucho que todo el equipo de las Avispas de Melbourne vaya montado en el último modelo de Nimbus, el equipo de los Tornados es mejor.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Sirius? – preguntó alarmado el otro joven - …

William había dejado de hacer caso a la conversación que tenían ambos jóvenes cuando fue consciente de quienes eran. Ellos. Ahí estaban su padre y su padrino, discutiendo y riendo como siempre debía ser.

Sintió unas ganas agobiantes de abrazarles. Necesitaba salir de allí inmediatamente antes de lanzarse hacia ellos y que le tomasen por un loco.

Salió corriendo de la tienda y se dirigió al Boticario para encontrarse con Helena. Entró en la tienda y se dirigió hacia ella para contarle su encuentro.

Le había estado contando todo lo que valía la pena saber sobre Hogwarts y sus Casas dese hacia más de media hora. Después su conversación había girado indiscutiblemente hacia las pociones. Le agradaba esa chica, sólo esperaba que no fuera seleccionada para la Casa de los leones.

- Helena, ya lo he encontrado – salió del entre unos estantes para encontrarse a la chica hablando con un joven – Potter – gruñó entre dientes. Aceleró el paso hasta llegar hasta ellos – No te acerques a ella, Potter – le dijo de malas formas mientras le empujaba haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

- ¡Severus! – le regaño la chica mientras se agachaba para ayudar a su hermano - ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Quién te crees que eres? – tomó el papel de hermano súper protector mientras mantenía a Helena a su lado cogida de la mano, a pesar de saber perfectamente a quien tenía enfrente.

- Sabes perfectamente quien soy, Potter. No seas más estúpido que de costumbre – contestó el Slythering de malas formas.

- Creo que te estas equivocando, yo no soy Potter. Me llamo Crews, William Crews.

Al oír ese nombre se quedó helado, era el hermano de Helena, de quien habían estado hablando hace un rato. Y va él y de buenas a primeras le embiste tirándole al suelo.

- Lo siento te había confundido con otra persona – contestó de forma brusca – Severus Snape – genial, todo era genial, ya había metido la pata hasta el fondo, como siempre dando una estupenda primera impresión.

Para su sorpresa el chico le tendió la mano esperando una respuesta de su parte, el Slythering le contestó de forma algo titubeante. No era eso lo que solía esperar, pero ese cambio era bueno y le gustaba.

- Encantado. ¿Has terminado ya Helena? – se dirigió a su hermana. Le había gustado poner en un aprieto a Snape pero tampoco era necesario pasarse.

- Sí Will, Severus ha sido de gran ayuda. También entrará a sexto curso en Hogwarts, en la Casa Slythering.

Los dos chicos la seguían en dirección al mostrador donde Will pagó y después salieron a la calle donde siguieron hablando de las Casas de Hogwarts durante un rato más.

- A mí la verdad es que me importa poco porque apenas te conozco, pero si mi hermana fuese seleccionada para Gryffindor ¿le darías la espalda? Lo pregunto porque parece que Helena te ha cogido aprecio y no suele equivocarse y no me gustaría que la hicieses daño por una estúpida rivalidad que lo único que fomenta es la separación y discriminación.

Era lo mismo que había estado pensando desde hace un rato. ¿Sería capaz de darle la espalda como hizo con Lily por lo que piensan y sienten los demás?

- No, no le daría la espalda. Simplemente que tendría que tener cuidado con los miembros de ambas casas.

A ambos les pareció razonable la contestación, ya que conocían más o menos la situación de Severus Snape en el colegio. Pero eso no se lo podían hacer saber así que Helena simplemente sonrió y Will frunció un poco el ceño pensando en lo que les podían hacer sus compañeros si les viesen confraternizando con el "enemigo".

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la tienda de animales donde el moreno les dejó. Realmente no tenían a nadie a quien escribir pero los dos amaban las mascotas por lo que decidieron entrar para terminar saliendo acompañados de un pequeño gato de apenas dos mese de un tono anaranjado de nombre Aquiles que se había puesto a maullar en cuanto les vio entrar en la tienda.

Por último compraron un guardarropa completo antes de salir al Londres muggle donde también adquirieron algo de ropa y unas lentillas para mitigar aún más las semejanzas entre Will y James Potter.

Terminaron por coger el Autobús Noctámbulo para volver a Hogsmeade y de allí caminar hasta el castillo.

* * *

Los tres días que quedaban hasta la noche de la Selección los pasaron recorriendo el Colegio y hablando con los distintos profesores sobre las asignaturas. Aún así intentaban mantenerse alejados de los Jefes de las Casas de Gryffindor y Slythering ya que eran los únicos que conocían a los fallecidos Crews y les podrían poner en algún aprieto durante la conversación.

Pasaban horas muertas en la Sala de los Menesteres entrenando y estudiando medios para poder destruir los Horrocruxes. Se reunieron varias veces con el Director para que les pudiera al corriente de la actual guerra. Los movimientos de Voldemort eran aún sutiles aunque ya no sólo se dedicaba a captar adeptos.

En la última reunión antes del comienzo de las clases el mismo primero de septiembre los jóvenes le pidieron que les contase algo de los Señores Crews para no pasar apuros. Dumbledore les contó como se conocieron sus padres, a qué se dedicaban, su estatus en el Mundo Mágico y les mostró una foto que tenía de hace unos años antes de que se exiliaran a Boston. Cuando terminaron ya era la hora de que los chicos se fueran a cambiar ya que los alumnos estaban por llegar.

Sin perder tiempo Helena y William abandonaron el despacho del Director en dirección a sus respectivos dormitorios para ponerse los uniformes. Cuando se dirigían a la Gran Entrada se encontraron con que el resto del alumnado ya estaba entrando en el Comedor del castillo.

Will le hizo una seña a Helena para dirigirse a la pequeña habitación adyacente al Comedor donde en unos minutos se les unirían los alumnos de primer año. Con tanta gente no pudieron evitar chocar alguna que otra vez haciendo que una de ellas la adolescente perdiese el equilibrio. Por suerte apareció una mano que la cogió del brazo estabilizándola.

- Cuidado – le dijo él amablemente.

- Sí, gracias – le contestó mientras eliminaba las arrugas de su túnica – Hasta luego – apenas se fijó en el joven hasta que

- ¡Espera! – llamó la atención de la castaña – Creo que se te ha caído esto – le entregó el papel doblado que acababa de recoger del suelo.

Algo dudosa tomó el papel y leyó para sí misma lo escrito en él

"_Este es l regalo de las estrellas, este es tu futuro._

_Sé feliz Helena Jane Crews_"

En ese momento se fijó por fin en el chico para descubrir sus dorados ojos.

- ¡Lunático! – una voz llegó hasta ellos desde el mar de cabezas.

- ¡Voy! Hasta luego – se dio la vuelta dejándola allí parada.

- ¡Helena! – Will la llamaba desde la puerta de la pequeña habitación, habitación a la que ella se dirigió.

Al poco llegó Mcgonagall con los de primer año y tras explicarles un poco sobre las Casas que conformaban la escuela les guió al Comedor donde el resto de los alumnos ya estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas.

Tras la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador y el reparto de los pequeños de once años, el Director se levantó pidiendo silencio.

- Buenas noches a todos, espero que hayan pasado unas agradables vacaciones y hayan repuesto las energías para el nuevo curso – la Profesora de Transformaciones se aclaró un poco la garganta llamando la atención del Director para que no se fuese por las ramas – Sí bueno, a lo que iba. Tengo el placer de anunciaros que dos nuevos alumnos se incorporarán al sexto curso y terminarán su escolarización con nosotros. Así que terminemos con su selección.

- Crews, Helena – tomó el relevo al Subdirectora.

La joven se adelantó para sentarse en el taburete y colocarse el Sombrero. Varios pares de ojos se quedaron fijos en ella desde distintas partes del Comedor. Tras un par de minutos en los que discutió con el trozo de tela, este terminó por tomar una decisión.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! – la mesa de los leones rompió en aplausos como hizo con el resto de sus seleccionados mientras Helena dejaba el Sombrero y se dirigía hacia su mesa mandándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su hermano.

- Crews, William.

El chico de ojos verdes imitó a su hermana colocándose el Sombrero en la cabeza y esperando no tener que discutir mucho con el artefacto mágico. Su expresión facial cambió al oírle hablar en su cabeza…

- Hola Harry James Potter…


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno en primer lugar muchas gracias a aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un comentario en el capítulo anterior y aquellas que siguen la historia en el anonimato. Voy contestar a todos a la vez. Siento mucho el retraso en la publicación pero mi vida ha dado un vuelco enorme en estos dos años, el familiar que estaba enfermo de cáncer murió, a mi padre le dio un infarto y casi se muere también, gracias que vivimos al lado de un hospital, y por fin algo bueno me aceptaron en la universidad de La Sorbona en Paris para terminar mi carrera y hacer un master lo que supone que desde septiembre de este curso mi vida se reduce a los libros, llevo 6 meses y medio en la ciudad y aun no he tenido tiempo de visitar el Louvre, a ver si cuanto termine los exámenes de junio puedo hacer una ruta de museos en condiciones. En cuanto a los preocupados por si abandono la historia, sé por mí misma y por aquellos que a pesar de todo esperan aún la continuación de la historia que no la pienso abandonar, tardaré más o menos en aparecer por aquí, pero la historia llegará a su final. Por otro lado siento deciros que he perdido todo lo que tenia escrito….es lo que hacen las mudanzas para una mente despistada que se dedica a escribir en cuadernos viejos…

En este cap (tan cortito) la conversación entre William y el sombrero es importante para un futuro muy lejano, muy lejano, lástima que William se olvidará de ello, vosotros os olvidareis de ella y si yo no tuviera un cuaderno donde apunto más o menos las ideas de la historia y como infieren en los cap futuros también me olvidaría de ella.

**CAPITULO 8: SOCIALIZAR**

- Hola Harry James Potter, la verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que no se me presentaba un enigma como tú – le dijo mientras intentaba profundizar en sus deseos, en sus temores, en sus anhelos.

En un acto reflejo el joven se preparó para cerrar la mente a la intrusión del Sombrero haciendo que el propio artefacto mágico se riera de sus intentos.

- No me preocupa saber qué es lo que se supone pasará en los años venideros, joven Potter, sino si ya has descubierto quién eres realmente y quién te gustaría llegar a ser.

- Soy Harry Potter, el elegido por una estúpida profecía para acabar con Tom Riddle – contestó automáticamente lo mismo que le decían desde que llegara al mundo mágico.

- Todos tenemos un designio, un propósito en la vida pero para cumplirlo debemos saber antes quienes somos nosotros mismos. Dime ¿quién eres? ¿Quién te gustaría a ser?

- Harry, sólo Harry

- Pero tú no eres Harry, tú eres William Crews, un peón más en esta guerra, un sujeto que engrosará las filas de uno de los bandos. Un héroe anónimo si caes, un veterano sin gloria si sobrevives, un prisionero si te capturan.

El chico de ojos verdes no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo ese maldito trozo de tela parlante, ¿cómo que él no era Harry Potter?

- Sabes, William Crews no vivirá para siempre y sólo sus seres queridos le recordarán. Será un fantasma del pasado desde el momento en que Tom Riddle te lo exija.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que seré un fantasma?

- Que su apellido sea negro no significa que ella sea oscura, no lo olvides, todos merecemos una oportunidad de demostrar lo que valemos…-sin darle más tiempo para que comprendiera sus palabras decidió cuál sería su futura casa- GRYFFINDOR

A pesar de no haber entendido todo lo que el sombrero le había dicho y haber sembrado más dudas de las imaginables, sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su casa. Nunca mejor dicho, pues en la casa roja y dorada se encontraba toda su familia. Se levantó y dejando el sombrero en el taburete dirigió sus pasos hacia la mesa sentándose en el hueco que le había hecho su hermana Helena.

- Una vez estamos todos sentados – se levantó el Director – que comience el banquete.

Tras sus palabras la algarabía tomó el Comedor. El sonido de cubiertos, platos y copas se mezcló con las conversaciones entre los alumnos.

Desviada la atención de ellos, William le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana haciendo que esta sonriera.

- Sabes, con lo que ha tardado en seleccionarte el sombrero pensé que irías a otra casa – dijo la castaña mientras servía los platos de ambos con todo un poco.

- Eso nunca hubiera pasado y lo sabes Helena, no hay otro lugar en el que quiera estar – y ambos se miraron cómplices.

Ese momento fue roto por una voz que les trajo de nuevo al Gran Comedor.

- Bienvenidos a Gryffindor, soy Sirius Black – se presentó el joven sentado en frente de William – y estos son James Potter, Peter Pettegrew y Remus Lupin, quien ha sido secuestrado en una conversación por dos digamos… ¿damas?

Tanto James Potter, sentado enfrente de Helena y a la izquierda de Sirius, como Peter Pettegrew, a la derecha de Sirius, rieron ante la presentación de su amigo. Mientras, Remus Lupin prefirió hacerles un simple gesto con la cabeza a los nuevos y volver a conversar con sus dos compañeras y evitar que ambas acabaran con su amigo por su irónico comentario.

Pudieron reconocer a una de ellas como Lily Evans, en un futuro Potter, sin poder evitar notar lo guapa que era con su increíble pelo rojo como el fuego que caía liso por debajo de sus hombros contrastando con su blanca piel y la fiera mirada de sus verdes ojos como eran los de su propio hijo sin las lentillas que oscurecían un poco su color.

Su compañera, a la que no pudieron reconocer, poseía una tez más oscura acorde con su pelo color café y unos dulces ojos azul oscuro.

Remus Lupin aún no mostraba ningún cansancio en su rostro ni las pequeñas cicatrices que irían apareciendo por sus transformaciones con el paso de los años. Su cabello, bien peinado, era de un rubio oscuro semejante a la miel y sus dorados ojos aún permanecían vivaces con un brillo juguetón del que no podías esperar nada bueno.

James Potter tenía el despeinado cabello moreno característico de su familia y los ojos marrones, única diferencia con su hijo, detrás de unas gafas de montura redonda.

Peter Pettegrew escondía unos grises ojos bajo los mechones de su castaño cabello que le cubría la frente. Sus ojos aún poseían un brillo inocente que posiblemente se fuese perdiendo poco a poco durante la guerra, aunque bien podría ser antes.

Por último, Sirius Black tenía el pelo negro y revuelto con algún destello azul. Su rostro cubierto por alguna peca bronceada se iluminaba con sus ojos azul claro, prácticamente plata.

- Hola, como ha dicho el Director yo soy William Crews y ella es mi hermana Helena – la chica les saludó a todos sin poder evitar darle un fugaz vistazo al licántropo – cursaremos sexto curso, ¿vosotros?

- Nosotros también – contestó feliz esta vez James Potter para seguir entablando una amena conversación sobre las asignaturas, los profesores y el castillo en sí mismo.

Desde la mesa de las serpientes un joven no había apartado los ojos de los nuevos desde que ambos fueron seleccionados para la casa de los leones, maldiciendo su suerte. A pesar de simplemente haber pasado un par de horas con ellos les apreciaba, bueno a William no tanto como a Helena, pero lo importante era que le caían bien y no pensaba cometer los mismos errores. Algo dentro de él le decía que esos chicos eran importantes, que eran más de lo que aparentaban ser, y qué buen Slythering no se fiaría de su instinto siendo que este nunca le hubiese fallado.

Sin embargo Severus Snape no fue la única serpiente que no perdía detalle de los nuevos. Crews no era un apellido desconocido en la alta sociedad del Mundo Mágico y menos para el bando oscuro, eran noticias que había que comunicar con premura.

Terminada la cena, los prefectos se encargaron de llevar a los de primer año a sus respectivas Salas Comunes. William y Helena se dejaron guiar por los tres Merodeadores. Una vez en la Torre se despidieron hacia sus respectivos dormitorios.

Helena atravesó la puerta de sexto curso encontrándose con que sus demás compañeras ya se estaban allí hablando de sus cosas.

- Hola – saludó un tanto abochornada

- Hola – le contestó una de ellas desde su cama – tú debes ser Helena Crews, ¿cierto? – Helena simplemente asintió mientras se acercaba a la quinta cama delante de la cual se encontraba su baúl.

- Yo soy Amelia Bones y estas son Marlenne Mcgregor, Lily Evans y Alice Vancamp – todas le hicieron un pequeño gesto.

- Alice y yo sentimos no haberte mucho caso durante la cena – se disculpó la pelirroja – pero es que mi paciencia se acaba rápidamente con los Merodeadores – todas salvo Lily esbozaron una sonrisa conocedoras del verdadero motivo por el cual su compañera no soportaba a los chicos de su curso aunque ella aún no fuese consciente.

- No hay problema, no te preocupes – sonrío la castaña mientras cogía sus cosas y se dirigía al cuarto de baño para cambiarse.

Cuando salió el resto de sus compañeras seguían sentadas en dos de las camas hablando de cómo les había ido el verano y demás cotilleos. Sin saber muy bien decidió irse directamente a su cama, la verdad estaba muy cansada y tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, pero una voz se lo impidió.

- Ey, Helena por qué no vienes un rato con nosotras, aún es pronto para acostarse y mañana es domingo, no tendremos que madrugar – Amelia Bones la invitó a unirse a ellas. – ¿Entonces seguirás en el equipo de Quidditch conmigo? –se dirigió está vez a Marlenne Mcgregor.

- ¡Ja! Por muchos dolores de cabeza que me cueste no voy a darle la victoria tan rápido a nuestro capitán, James va a saber que es llevar un equipo del que formo parte – todas rieron

* * *

Cuando al día siguiente bajó a la Sala Común acompañada de Amelia, se encontró con su hermano leyendo uno de los manuales del curso en los sillones.

- Buenos días William – se acercó y saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

- Mione – contestó el moreno automáticamente sin darse cuenta del fallo.

- Creía que ya habías dejado de llamarse así – le reprendió medio en broma.

- Naaa, siempre serás Mione. Hola – se dirigió a la otra chica – soy William Crews, el hermano de Helena.

- Hola, Amelia Bones, encantada. ¿Bajas con nosotras a desayunar?

- Por supuesto, os sigo.

Los tres jóvenes abandonaron la Sala de los leones en dirección al Comedor.

Inevitablemente una vez que William y Amelia superaron la timidez inicial comenzaron a hablar de Quidditch mientras Helena pensaba que nunca se libraría de esas charlas.

Cuando llegaron a la Gran Entrada se percataron de que los Slythering también llegaban en ese momento a desayunar. La castaña se interesó en la serpiente más rezagada del grupo. Después de decirles a su hermano y Amelia que se adelantaran se quedó observando los relojes de arena de las casas esperando que fuese el Slythering quien se acercara a ella.

- Sirven para llevar la puntuación de la competición de las casa. Ya sabes, cuando se hace algo bien se ganan puntos y cuando se hace el Gryffindor los pierdes.

- Buenos días a ti también Severus, ¿decepcionado con mi selección? – le preguntó con un guiño.

- Lo cierto es que sí, esperaba algo más de una mente tan sagaz para las pociones, como por ejemplo Ravenclaw o Slythering. Pero bueno tendré que hacer una excepción contigo, espero que merezca la pena el esfuerzo.

A pesar de que las palabras se pretendían hirientes, Helena no puedo evitar sonreír sabiendo que sería lo más amable que podría obtener de su antiguo Profesor de Pociones dadas las circunstancias.

* * *

Los días comenzaron a pasar sin que los dos nuevos alumnos fueran verdaderamente conscientes de ello. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban en el mes de octubre con el frío y las lluvias que le acompañaban.

No podía haber sido de otro modo entre las clases, sus propias misiones y el intentar formar parte del resto del cuerpo estudiantil del castillo.

Al principio no sabían cómo actuar delante de sus compañeros leones por lo que pasaban demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca entre sus deberes y las búsquedas de sus proyectos personales.

Como consecuencia, Helena pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo entre los estantes de los libros de pociones, por lo que se "chocaba" con Severus Snape, un día sí y otro también haciendo que una gran amistad naciera entre ellos. Era normal encontrarlos trabajando en la misma mesa, aunque en sitios opuestos o lo suficientemente separados para guardar las apariencias, en la que acostumbraban a volar pequeñas aves de papel mensajeras que hacían aflorar la discreta sonrisa de uno y la risa ahogada de otra.

Mientras la chica nueva confraternizaba con el enemigo, el nuevo león intentaba conocer lo más posible a sus compañeros desde la lejanía. La verdad no sabía muy bien cómo acercase a ellos y si fuese posible convertirse en amigos. Cuando estaba en la misma habitación que sus padres o su padrino no podía dejar de observarlos, sin perder detalle alguno de sus gestos para así averiguar aquello que les gustaba y lo que no. Del mismo modo que cada vez que veía a Peter Pettegrew no podía evitar que una mueca de disgusto apareciera en su cara. Ya había hablado de esto último con su hermana cuando una noche le regañó por ello pidiéndole que fuera un poco más disimulado, y que pensara que aún era inocente, pero aún así no podía evitar el odio irrefrenable que sentía hacia él.

Los problemas de sociabilidad dentro de su casa se vieron solucionados el primer sábado del mes de octubre, día en que tenía lugar el primer partido de Quiddicth de la temporada. La verdad no estaban muy interesados en asistir, ya que querían aprovechar para ir a hablar con el Director, sin embargo les fue imposible negarse cuando fueron secuestrados por sus compañeros para ir juntos a las gradas.

A decir verdad William estaba encantado mientras era arrastrado por Remus y Sirius hacia los jardines, Helena, por su lado, no disfrutaba tanto de los empujones y alegría que exudaba Marlene mientras la guiaba. Finalmente llegaron a las gradas y corrieron a coger buen sitio mientras discutían las posibilidades de uno y otro equipo que se enfrentaban, Ravenclaw contra Huffelpaf. A pesar de que ese no era el sitio ideal donde se encontraría Helena no pudo evitar morderse la lengua y sonreír al ver a su hermano William rodeado de sus seres queridos hablando de aquel maldito deporte, estaba como un niño con zapatos nuevos, aunque realmente era prácticamente el caso, sería el primer partido que vería con su padre y su padrino de su deporte favorito, aunque fuese simplemente un torneo estudiantil.

- Parece que William es tan fanático como James y Sirius. – una voz a su derecha le sacó de su contemplación para fijarse en unos ojos dorados.

- Sí, es un verdadero obseso del Quiddicth. Cuando llegamos pensé que me había librado de ese tema de conversación pero parece ser que no – su mirada se perdió un poco recordando a Harry y Ron hablando sobre tácticas, estadísticas o escobas… - Pero bueno es algo que realmente le gusta así que no me queda otra que aguantarle como la estupenda hermana que soy – terminó con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

- Sí ya veo como te sacrificas – se rió el hombre lobo – La verdad a mí tampoco me interesa tanto como a estos locos, pero hice una apuesta sobre el partido de hoy con una amiga y no me queda otra que venir para evitar que me engañe.

- ¿Y sobre qué es la apuesta?

- ¿Ves la chica con el cabello negro en una coleta del equipo de Ravenclaw? – esperó a que la castaña la hubiera localizado en el campo – Es Patricia, cazadora de su equipo. Apostamos a ver cuántos puntos era capaz de marcar. Yo dije que 11 como mucho, ella apostó a que 13 como mínimo. La verdad es muy buena pero no creo que tenga tanto tiempo para marcar tantos puntos, su buscador también es excelente y el capitán del equipo, no creo que se atreva a arriesgar la victoria si puede coger la snicth antes que su contrincante.

- ¿Y qué te tocará pagar su pierdes? – preguntó escondiendo lo que pudo sus celos.

- Nada importante, una ronda de cervezas de mantequilla en Hogsmeade. ¿Podremos contar con los nuevos leones u os esconderéis de nuevo en la biblioteca? – preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Te has dado cuenta – el otro asintió.

- Bueno no os dejáis ver mucho y a veces nos preguntamos dónde estáis, ¿no seremos tan malos como para que huyáis de nosotros no?

- No, no es eso – contestó algo ruborizada – lo que pasa es que no sabemos muy bien como integrarnos sin imponer nuestra presencia. Os conocéis todos desde hace años y a veces tenemos la sensación de que sobramos un poco en vuestras conversaciones o planes.

- No digas tonterías – la voz de Amelia Bones a su otro lado la sobresaltó – Sois leones, formáis parte del grupo y el que hayáis llegado un par de años más tarde a nuestras vidas no quiere decir que os vayamos a dar de lado, así que nada de más escapadas a la biblioteca para huir de nosotros o al final pensaremos que no queréis saber nada de vuestros compañeros. Todos tenemos nuestros pasados ya sean comunes o no. ¿Vale?

- Creo que deberías hacerla caso, hay veces que da verdadero miedo. Y pensar que quiere estudiar leyes, pobres quienes la tengan que enfrentar – le susurró con guasa el joven al oído haciendo que estallara en carcajadas.

- Me parce Lunático que te va a tocar pagar la ronda esta tarde, la pequeña heredera acaba de marcar su tanto número 14 y los buscadores aún no han visto nada – la voz de Sirius llamó su atención.

- Mierda, no podré comprarme chocolate entonces – ese comentario hizo que quienes los oyeron comenzaran a reírse para vergüenza del joven.

Quince minutos después terminaba el partido en empate después de que el buscador de los tejones cogiera la pelotita alada. El grupo de leones se dirigió hacia las rejas de la escuela para ir al pueblo a comer y pasar la tarde haciendo algunas compras.

Cuando ya se encontraban sentados en las Tres Escobas dos chicas más se les unieron al grupo.

- ¡Rems paga las bebidas! – dando ese pequeño grito la joven cazadora se acercó al grupo y saludó al licántropo con un beso amistoso en la mejillas, que sin duda no le hizo mucha gracia a cierta castaña.

- Ey Princesita, siento decirte que a pesar de todo no ganasteis el partido – se burló Sirius desde su sitio.

- O, cállate no tienes más que envidia de que te haya quitado el récord de tantos. ¿Cómo te sientes con eso?

- Mientras sea la Princesita más linda quien me haya ganado no tengo problema, me rindo a sus pies. –Bromeó el joven.

- Eso no volverá a funcionar conmigo, Canuto – Se rió de sus tonterías la joven. – Hola, soy Patricia Grayson y esta es Caroline O'Donell – Se presentó a William y Helena con una sonrisa amable - Coincidimos en varias clases.

_Salvar a Patricia, Patricia Grayson, solo sálvenla_


End file.
